


Brian&Justin&Gus&Alex

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin didn't meet under the streetlight in Pittsburgh since Justin grew up in New York.Gus returns home from the first day of his senior year in High School with some news Lindsay isn't really ready to hear.  This fic uses Gus'  romance and eventually Biran and Justin's romance.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is the first fic written from a plot bunny though I twisted if not tortured the bunny. 

The SCI-FI elements occur almost totally in the Prologue, Epilogue, and The Interludes.  While technically a MPREG I don't think it's a major part of the storyline. 

 

* * *

****

TABLE OF CONTENTS

****

 

****

 

****

 

********

Prologue 2018

********

The beginning of the story: except for the fact that the real beginning was 17 years earlier

********

Chapter 1 8/27/2018 

********

Gus meets the love of his life

********

Chapter 2 8/27/2008

********

The love of Gus’ life might feel the same way

********

Interlude 1

********

Tron starts to make headway on the stored computer information.

********

Chapter 3 9/10/2018

********

Gus and Alex have a talk in study hall

********

Chapter 4 9/15/2018

********

Gus and Alex get into a sticky situation; Deb gets a front row view

********

Interlude 2

********

Tron finds out the names of the natives experimented on by the Scoluxer

********

Chapter 5 5/25/2001 

**********FLASHBACK CHAPTER** , this means it has to be important; Justin finds out why he’s not feeling so well in the mornings; Craig proves why he’s everyone’s favorite WASP ****

Chapter 6 10/14/2018

****

Brian gets a phone call and makes a phone call

****

Interlude 3

****

Tron finds out what the Scoluxer did if not how

****

Chapter 7 10/17/2018

****

Brian arrives in Pittsburgh and hears some surprising comments

****

Chapter 8 10/22/2018

****

Jennifer searches for her long lost son; Deb provides some answers

****

Chapter 9 10/22/2018

****

Brian and his spy have a heart to heart

****

Interlude 4

****

Tron finds out how the Scoluxer did what he did

****

Chapter 10 10/27/2018

****

Gus and Alex finally find a way to fulfill their greatest desires

****

Chapter 11 10/31/2018

****

Matchmaking is in the air

****

Interlude 5

****

It’s amazing what you can accomplish if you have the right gadget in your tool box

****

Chapter 12 10/31/2018

****

Brian and Justin go on a date or two before they find out about the match making

****

Chapter 13 12/31/2018

****

New Years Eve dates can lead to passion. This is the longest chapter of the fic which means it’s the most important, or that the characters don’t know when to shut up, or that the author refused to make a 12 chapter fic into 14 chapter fic

 

****

Epilogue

****

The total truth of the story finally comes to light, or does it?


	2. Cast of Characters

  
Author's notes: The Characters in the fic.  


* * *

****

CAST OF CHARACTERS

****

 

****

 

********

BRIAN KINNEY 

********

Biologic father of Gus, One time Stud of Liberty Avenue, Ad Man Extraordinaire

********

JUSTIN TAYLOR 

********

Biologic parent of Alex, Artist Extraordinaire (if only in his heart), Bearer of a Secret

********

LINDSAY PETERSON 

********

Biologic mother of Gus, College pal of Brian, still thinks her son is a little boy

********

MELANIE MARCUS* 

********

Lindsay’s ex-husband-wife-whatever, legal parent of Gus

********

AUGUSTUS BRIAN PETERSON 

********

A boy who desperately wants a father even if he won’t really admit it to himself

********

ALEXANDER MAGNUS TAYLOR 

********

A boy who desperately wants a mother, which he knows very well

********

EMMETT HUNNICUT 

********

Party planner to Liberty Avenue

********

TED SCHMIDT* 

********

Off and on Lover of Emmett, victim of Crystal

********

MICHAEL NOVOTNY* 

********

Best friend of Brian, until he abandoned Pittsburgh to move to Oregon to be with his True Love

********

DAVID CAMERON* 

********

Mikey’s True Love

********

DEBBIE NOVOTNY 

********

Mikey’s mother, Mother to all on Liberty Avenue whether they want a Mother or not

********

JENNIFER TAYLOR 

********

Justin’s Mother who regrets many things in her Life

********

CRAIG TAYLOR 

********

The less said the better

********

DR. SMITH 

********

Has the medical story of the millennium but has to keep it a secret

****

 

********

TRON 

********

FRA’’JILL Patrol Leader

********

CORON 

********

FRA’’JILL Platoon Leader

********

ASOBROPHILL 

********

Scolux Scientist who proposed a plan to win the War

********

ASOBROTILL 

********

Scolux Guard/Servant who has to take care of his pod mate

****

 

****

 

********

*Mentioned in Passing 

****

 


	3. Prologue

  
Author's notes: One group of aliens capture a Labratory on the Moon built by another group of aliens.  This leads to some surprising effects on the lives of Brian and Justin.  


* * *

Plot Bunny by Adam T (though it’s been bent if not tortured)

****

Prologue

****

 

****

Hidden Scolux Laboratory

****

Far side of Luna

****

Earth year 2018

****

 

 

“Squad Leader Tron what’s your report?” Platoon Leader Coron of the FRA’’JILL Expeditionary Forces had asked his subordinate as they stood in the main room of the captured Lab.

“Yes, Platoon Leader?” _What now? Tron wondered._

Both soldiers had been fighting for enough cycles, on many different planets and moons, so that the slight gravity of the moon they were now standing on was barely noticed. Neither seemed to be bothered by standing in a relatively small room that was at least five times their height

“Have you obtained any information from the computer?” The Platoon Leader asked. _If you haven’t, why not? Coron questioned his subordinate to himself._

“Not yet sir. You can‘t expect me to have found anything in five minutes; the fricking Scoluxers tried to destroy the facility before they fled the Lab. Luckily we managed to get into the station and defuse the explosive devices before they could detonate.. It was a very poor attempt at destroying the station in my opinion; and it certainly wasn‘t a very effective defense of the place either.” Tron reported to his commander. _Even Scoluxers know how to self destruct a facility better than this._

“Given enough time, I should be able to figure out what they were doing here. It will take a lot of work to find the data, break security codes, crack the encrypting system, translate from Scolux, and, hardest of all, understand their scientific jargon. While I might be a whiz at computers, my grades in the sciences weren’t the best of my birth group.” Tron reported. 

“I won’t promise to get all of the information, but I should eventually know why the Scoluxers risked escalating the war by building a station in a system claimed by the FRA’’JILL Consortium.” Tron had continued his report. 

“No one on either of our planets has ever been able to understand why the Scoluxers do anything. Just find out what they were doing that required such an extensive scientific base as quickly as you can. How many soldiers from your squad will you need to accomplish your mission?” Coron asked _. It had better not be all of them, the Platoon Leader had thought to himself._

 

“As long as we aren’t attacked; two should be plenty.” Tron replied to his superior officer.

“Then pick the two JILA you want and I’ll take the rest of your squad, along with the 2nd squad, and we’ll make sure there are no more Scoluxers in this system. Can you tell how many Scolux scum were at this location?” _He’s been fighting for years longer than me yet he hasn’t risen any higher in rank than squad leader, that has to mean something._

“I think that there were only two, the scientist and his soldier escort; if they were following normal Scolux staffing patterns for non-military installations.” stated Tron.

“Sir, I think that this base must be a part of the Scolux war effort. They’re losing the war with us, according to the information we get from home, so they were probably trying something desperate. That’s why they hid it here in one our systems. 

There’s plenty of scientific equipment in this lab, but I haven’t seen anything obviously military so he must’ve been trying to develop some biologic weapon.” The Squad Leader stated confidently.

 

“Don’t get ahead of your information, you don’t know that was what he was doing, I need facts not guesses.” snapped the Platoon Leader. 

Deciding that he needed to change the subject so that his superior would forget about his jumping to conclusions Tron had started another line of conversation.

“It’s a good thing the guard was another Scoluxer, if it had been a Trelongory, we would still be fighting to get into this facility. After 20 years of fighting, in this war, I would’ve expected even a Scoluxer guard to put up more of fight than this one did.” 

__

As his second in command was talking Coron thought that it was a good thing that the Trelongory couldn’t work together in groups larger than three since if they could do so they would probably rule the galaxy. No soldier that had lived after fighting the Trelongory denied that the six-armed, four-legged monsters were the best warriors in the known part of the galaxy.

__

“Tron I don’t need to tell you that it’s very important that we figure out what the Scoluxers were trying to accomplish here. Are they developing biologic weapons or a new Space Drive or just new killing devices?” The Platoon Leader had told his under officer.

__

Both JILA couldn’t help but think about the basic problem with the FTL drive used by all the space faring species. That the Faster Than Light Drive killed any female and 75 % of the males that traveled in a ship using it plus any male that survived was sterilized. That no race had been able to truly colonize a planet orbiting another star since the colonists couldn’t reproduce themselves and none of the Home Worlds had a big enough population to continually send settlers to a colony. That the killing effect was constant with all of the space faring species had amazed scientists of all the known planets. Since the drive had such a harmful effect all the species were actively trying to develop a new FTL drive; all of them hoping that they would be the only one to do so since that would be a tremendous advantage over any enemies. 

__

“If you’re through day dreaming we need to get back to work.” Coron had snapped at the Squad Leader partly to cover up his own day dreaming. 

“I‘ll come here to get your reports every 10 days or so. It‘s a pain in the hindquarters that it‘s easier to cloak a ship than it is to hide transmissions since cloaking a ship isn‘t really that easy. It surprised me how lax the Scoluxers were with their communication beam. We probably wouldn‘t have found this base if they hadn‘t been so sloppy.” 

“Like I said earlier this whole situation just doesn’t seem right. Maybe the Scoluxers are setting a trap for us.“ _It would be just like those giant insects to set a trap instead of fighting out in the open like any honorable species would do._

“It would be a very expensive trap for them though Tron. Now that we’ve taken the base they have to know that we’ll destroy it before they could recapture it. I’ll leave escape pods for you and your JILA in case I’m wrong and it is a trap, but make sure you do destroy this base if you have to abandon it.” _I shouldn’t have to make such an obvious order but it never hurts to be extra careful. This operation could push me up the promotion ladder but only if it’s successful_.

“Yes sir, we’ll do our duty. My JILA will set up a self-destruct option before they do anything else. I’ll start working on the computers as soon as you leave. Do you want me to send a message if I find anything of real importance before you return.”

“Not unless it’s extremely important. I trust your judgment on that.. We don’t want to give away our position to any of our enemies who might be in this system or to the natives on the planet below.” _I have to trust your judgment whether I really want to or not._

“Hopefully our capturing of this station will lead to victory in the war.” Tron had stated with patriotic fervor.

“I couldn’t agree more.” _I just hope that this old JILA really is as capable as he thinks he is._


	4. Chapter One

  
Author's notes:

After the first day of his senior year in High School Gus comes home with some information that Lindsay doesn't really want to hear.

* * *

Plot Bunny by Adam T

 

****

Chapter One

********

Lindsay Peterson’s Home

****

Suburban Pittsburgh

****

4:30 PM August 27, 2018 

****

The front door of a typical suburban house slammed and the noise echoed through the building.

“Gus Peterson you’re too old to be slamming the door when you come into the house **.”** Lindsay Peterson had called out to her son, knowing that it would probably do as much good to tell the Ohio River to flow north instead of west as to tell her almost 18-year-old not to slam the door.

“Did I slam the door? I didn’t notice.” Gus’s voice was filled with suppressed excitement. Lindsay looked at him more closely.

“Gus, is something wrong? You’re all flushed.” _I hope he isn’t sick since he’s as bad a patient as his father ever was. The last time Brian had a cold, before he moved to New York, I thought I would kill him before he got over it._

“I’m fine, but Mom I have to tell you something important **,** I think I’m in love.” _Who knew being in love would feel this good? Who knew that just thinking about him would give me a boner? I wonder if Mom has noticed it? Do mothers notice such things?_

“What?” 

This was the last thing Lindsay expected to hear from Gus. Her baby boy was in love? He was too young to be in love.

“I met the guy of my dreams today.” _He’s so beautiful it’s beyond belief but there’s something familiar about him but I just can‘t figure out what it is._

Without knowing that he had done so Gus broke out into a broad smile, something his mother had been surprised to see.

“What?” _He’s too young to be in love._

Lindsay couldn’t help it, she found herself incapable of coherent speech, so all she could do was repeat her question.

“He’s in my first period study hall and he’s perfect.” Gus absently told his mother, smiling while doing so. _I’m sure glad that Mr. Robinson seated us alphabetically and that Taylor and Peterson just happened to be in adjacent desks in the third row._

“What?” Lindsay couldn’t help herself from repeating again.

“Mom, I know you have a larger vocabulary than that.” Gus grinned at his mom, whose mouth was still hanging open. _I wonder why she’s so surprised that I’m in love? Does she think I’m incapable of loving someone?_

“Gus you can’t come into the house and claim you’ve met the guy of your dreams and not expect me to be surprised.” _I hope that doesn’t sound silly to Gus._

Lindsay was relieved she had finally broken free of the shock her son’s announcement caused and was able to speak coherently again. 

Gus looked down at his mother with a dreamy look in his eyes. Lindsay was again reminded how much Gus looked like his father.

“He’s perfect, he has the most beautiful blond hair I‘ve ever seen.. He has perfect skin, the most beautiful smile that looks like sunshine. Hazel eyes that sparkle as he talks but oddly familiar as well. The perfect height compared to my height, and a body that’s toned yet not overly muscular.” _God how I want to feel that body up close and personal._

“He sounds handsome, but what else makes you think you’re in love?” Lindsay asked to bring her son back from his obvious day dreaming.

“He has to be the most intelligent person I’ve ever talked to and his laugh is just magnetic.” _That laugh could get me to do pretty much anything. I sure hope he wants me to do things to him. I hope he wants to do things to me too._

“Well, who is he and why haven’t you ever noticed him before?” _I’ve never seen my little boy like this. I wonder why he’s so aroused? I imagine he’d be horrified if he knew that I can tell he has an erection._

Lindsay had sat down on the couch and looked up at her 6’ 2” son who resembled his absent father so much that it hurt sometimes. The more she thought about her son being in love the more she remembered how she had felt about his father when she had first known him at Penn State.

“He and his Dad just moved to Pittsburgh this summer. He’s exactly one year younger than me. Can you imagine it, Mom? My true love has the same birthday as I do! He’s a year younger but he’s so smart, he skipped a year of school. I think he probably could’ve skipped more if he’d wanted to.” _I hope he’s smart enough to want me as much as I want him. I’d be the perfect boyfriend. Now that was an arrogant thought, but truthful._

Gus looked out the window while he was talking to his mother so she couldn’t see the desire in his eyes but his obvious arousal couldn‘t be hidden so easily.

“You learned all of this in one class period“ Lindsay asked somewhat mockingly hoping that it didn’t bother her son. She knew how painful first loves can turn out to someone as earnest as she knew Gus was.

Well, we ate lunch together too. He has the most perfect manners, even in a school lunchroom.” 

Gus again remembered how elegantly Alex had cut up his chicken fried steak. Actually he remembered how attractive he thought the boy’s hands were. He had never really thought about anyone’s hands before but he just wanted to know how it would feel if Alex’s hands were to touch any part of his body. At that thought, Gus had started to feel warmer than the temperature in the house warranted.

“You still didn’t tell me his name.” Lindsay asked with stifled glee.

“I didn’t, I thought I did. It’s a beautiful name too.” _Who would think that I could find a name so beautiful._

“Gus; what’s his name?” Lindsay tried to bring her son back to the real world from his obvious dreamy thoughts.

“Alexander Magnus Taylor. Can you think of a better name?” _More things than his name are great and I want to know more about all of them._

“Magnus is certainly a different name.” _Who would give Magnus to a little baby even as a middle name?_

“It means great you know, like in Alexander the Great, and he’s wonderful. I couldn‘t believe how easy it was to talk to him. I‘m not the best at making friends, you know.” _We just talked like we’d known each other all of our lives._

__

She’d always wanted him to be more social but other than a few school friends, none whom lasted for very long, her boy had always been a loner. If nothing else maybe this new boy would finally be the catalyst to getting Gus to be able to make friends before he went off to college next year. Lindsay mused.

__

“What else do you know about him, does he share your feelings? Though you have to admit that after just one day, you really can’t expect him to feel the same way. Gus, I know that you want to have a man in your life, but don’t push too hard or you might scare him away.” Lindsay told her almost grown son. _Mel and I were so wrong to push Brian out of his son’s life all of those years ago. Brian was wrong to let us push him away too. Who would think that something as simple as my baby boy telling me he’s in love would cause me to think so much about our past?_

“I don’t know what you mean, I don‘t need Brian in my life I‘ve never needed him in my life but I hope that Alex wants to be in it, I know I want to be in his life. I don’t know whether Alex feels the same about me, I don’t even know if he’s gay.” The last statement came out in a whisper.

“What?” _How can he thinks he’s in love with a boy and not know whether the boy is gay?_

Lindsay couldn’t help it and the automatic response to such a surprising statement came out before she could stop it.

“Mom, you’re doing it again.” Gus giggled. _Why is she so surprised about me being in love, does she think I’m no more able to love someone else than the man that’s supposed to be my father?_

“Gus, how can you think you’re in love with this boy if you don’t know if he’s gay or not.” _The last thing I need is for Gus to be in love with someone who can’t return that love._

“I can be in love with him whether he’s in love with me or not. You’re in love with Brian and he’s never loved anyone in his life.” The boy snapped back at his mother.

“Gus, that isn’t the same thing at all. Besides, Brian loves you, in his way.” _Why did I ever listen to Mel’s hateful comments about Brian and help her push him out of our lives._

“Well if he does, he’s certainly hidden it very well all of my life.” bitterly stated by the little boy inside the almost grown man. _What’s wrong with me that my father hasn’t spoken more than 10 words to me in my entire life?_

“Brian has never been good at showing his feelings. You have to understand that his childhood wasn’t the best. You know how your grandmother treated you the one time you were in the same room with her, imagine spending your whole childhood with that woman. Gus come sit down next to me, we can‘t afford to replace the carpet from your pacing.” Lindsay said with a grin at her son. _Growing up in that house, it’s no wonder Brian was so afraid of being a father and was so willing to stay out of his son‘s life._

Gus sat down next to Lindsay who put her arm around her little boy. Even though he was many inches taller than his mother, Gus couldn’t help but to lean into her maternal embrace.

“I understand all of that, Mom, but he could’ve tried if he really wanted to be my father. I hope Alex is gay but I don’t know for sure how to find out. Aunty Em says my gaydar needs to be tuned up.” Gus’s statement ended with a laugh. _I’m not sure but I think Alex checked my package out almost as much as I checked out his when we met at lunch. From what I could tell he’s got a pretty good package too. I hope that I get to open that package and examine the contents in the near future. I’ve got to quit thinking like that or I’m going to cum in my pants in front of my mother._

“Just ask Alex whether he‘s gay or not, Gus. I can tell you from personal experience that trying to have a relationship with someone who can’t understand where you’re coming from won’t work..” _Why did I ever think that Brian was interested in me as anything more than a friend I’ll never understand. I only got him into bed, those few times, because he was too drunk to resist my advances yet not too drunk to get an erection._

Gus looked at his mother like she had two heads. _What in the world was she trying to say?_

“Right Mom, I’ll just lean over to Alex tomorrow in study hall and ask him if he’s a top or a bottom. I can’t do that; I don’t think I’d be able to get the words out of my mouth. He’d probably sock me in the mouth if I actually did manage to get them out. I suppose I should go ask Aunty Em how I can find out without embarrassing the both of us.” _Though just leaning over and kissing him might be a fun way to find out; even if it ends with him socking me. I’d at least get a taste of him before he hits me._

“That’s a good idea, but your father would just ask him. Whether he‘s ever told you or not, Brian does love you.” _I could use Brian’s advice about now._

Thinking it best to get away from a sex discussion Lindsay had changed the topic of conversation back to Gus’ father.

“I don’t have a father. Didn’t Melanie make that as clear to you as she did to me? I don‘t have a second mother either, I haven‘t heard a word from her in over five years and very little in the five years before that.” Gus almost shouted. “She left you but abandoned me too. Hell, at least Brian remembers my birthday and Christmas which is more than Melanie has done.” _I must be some piece of work since neither my father or second mother wants to talk to me._

“You know she didn’t mean that and I wish you wouldn‘t call her Melanie. She’s your mother too, even if we aren‘t a couple anymore.” _I never knew he resented Mel so much and that he missed her, even if he’s never said so since she left us 10 years ago. I guess I didn’t want to admit to myself that she abandoned Gus too when she moved out._

“No, I don’t know that she didn‘t mean it, she certainly repeated it a lot for something she didn‘t mean. All I can remember is her putting Brian down at every chance she got. But I guess it doesn’t really matter since Brian never showed any real interest in being a father. Sure, he sent me presents at all of the appropriate times in my life but he was never here for any of them.” Gus shouted at his mother. _I’m beginning to sound like a five-year-old instead of the grown man that I think I am. How can I expect Alex to treat me like a man if I act like a spoiled brat?_

“Be fair, Gus, he’s lived in New York since before you turned one and he’s a very busy man. He did want to be your father. It surprised me that he let Mel and I push him away from you.” _I was just so happy at the time that he didn’t fight Mel and me about Gus that I ignored the signs that Gus missed having a Daddy in his life._

“Well, Melanie got what she wanted, I don’t have a father and she isn’t in my life either. I heard her once complaining to someone on the phone that ‘I looked too much like the arrogant bastard.’ That’s when I started calling her Melanie, because I no longer thought of her as my mother. Then she left us a few months later. A mother is supposed to love you no matter what or who you look like.” Gus’s voice was just a painful whisper. 

Time to change the subject again, Lindsay realized, surprised at the pain her son had just expressed.

“Since you and Alex share a birthday, maybe we could invite him and his father to your party. Deb’s gaydar is pretty good, she could probably tell you for sure if he’s gay or not. Hell, she can probably tell you how hung he is and what positions he prefers ten seconds after she meets him.” Lindsay tried to lighten the mood in the suddenly chilly room.

“Mom!” _She’s right though._

While he tried to be upset Gus soon found himself hugging his mother and laughing with her. Both knowing that Deb would know everything about Alex five minutes after meeting him.

__

 

__


	5. Chapter Two

  
Author's notes: Alex returns home from his first day as a Senior and his father is happier with his news than Lindsay was with Gus' news.  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

Typical Rented House  


Suburban Pittsburgh   


August 27, 2018  


Alex Taylor entered the rented house he and his father had lived in for almost a month. He noticed his father painting in front of the dining room window.  
  
"Hi Dad. How was work?" _Dad really likes this new job, I don't remember the last time he was so happy about going to work._  
  
"Work was work Alex, how was your first day of school?" _It had to have been a good day since you're floating on air. You're as bad as I am when it comes to hiding how you feel. I never could do it and you can't either._  
  
"School was the same as always I suppose. I think this really handsome guy has fallen for me though." Alex replied to his father. _Handsome doesn't do him justice though, completely hot does him justice._  
  
The younger Taylor walked into the kitchen and retrieved a flavored water from the refrigerator.  
  
"Why the look of surprise Alex? Guys and girls have been falling for you since you first started walking and talking. Which, do I need to remind you, you did when you were 7 months old? It was kind of cute when the neighbor's 3 year old claimed you as his and you told him you weren't interested." Justin called to his son. _I thought it was cute, the kid's father was horrified at the thought that his boy wanted another boy, Justin remembered. I'm not sure what he was worried about, after all what were a three year old and a seven month old going to do with each other?  
_  
"I really don't think that happened but if it makes you happy to tell that story then who am I to deny you the pleasure. Dad are we likely to stay here for the entire school year?" _I hope we're staying. I really want to get to know Gus in a much more intimate way than just as friends at school. I've never felt this way about another boy and I've known I was gay since before my body grew up to match my mind. He's the first guy to give me a hard-on by just grinning at me._  
  
"I hope so, I've got a really good job, though there are rumors that Vanguard is up for sale. Why, has it bothered you that we've moved around so much?" _He's never indicated that our moving had bothered him in the past._  
  
"Well I think I might be interested in Gus. I don't want to get involved if we're going to move away in a few months." Alex answered his father's question. _God it would hurt so much to make love with Gus and then have to move away. I can't wait to make love with Gus and I hope that he feels the same way about me. I wonder if he's a top or bottom and how do you find out before you actually attempt to have sex with each other? It would be kind of awkward to have to ask him if he wants to stick his cock up my ass or does he want me to stick my cock up his ass. Maybe he's not interested in anal sex at all. Maybe he isn't interested in oral sex either. Maybe he isn't gay. Calm down Taylor, he was checking you out too much to not be gay.  
_  
"I won't promise you anything son but I certainly don't expect or plan to leave anytime soon." _I really love having a job that lets me use my artistic abilities. Justin thought as he added a splash of blue to his painting._  
  
"Gus is gorgeous Dad. He's a few inches taller than me and he's has this striking chestnut hair. He has these beautiful eyes that remind me of someone but I just can't figure out whose eyes they look like. He's not a jock but he's very well built and very well hung if you get my drift." _I don't how I found the strength to not reach out and fondle his cock when we were sitting at the lunch table, no one else would've noticed but I just wasn't sure how he'd have taken it. He wears such tight pants that it was so obvious even though I don't think it was hard. If its that big soft it must be huge when he's hard.  
_  
"How could I not get your drift Alex? I won't ask how you know." _Like I don't know how he knows, Justin laughed to himself.  
_  
"I guess you've got a point Dad. I won't tell you how I know, but he wears very tight trousers. I hope he gets enough courage to ask me out." _Of course if he doesn't ask me then I'll just ask him. Alex boasted to his inner mind._  
  
"You could always ask him out if you're that interested." _I'm not so old to know that Alex asking first isn't an option for my little boy, who isn't so little anymore. In every sense of the cliché._  
  
"No I can't Dad I'm the new kid in school, he has to make the first move. Besides he's older, he's exactly one year older than me. Of course if he does I'll have his legs on my shoulders so fast he won't know what hit him." _Like Dad is going to believe that one. Alex snickered to himself._  
  
"If you're trying to impress me with your sexual bravado you're failing Alex. If you like this boy then play nice. Besides Maggie, despite your bravado I still think you're cherry so I just don't see you being so forceful on your first fuck." _I'm sure glad that I've always been open with Alex so that he feels free to talk about his sexuality instead of hiding it like I had to at his age. Of course I know that he doesn't tell me everything,  
_  
"Dad you know I hate that nickname. Even Xander is better than that monstrosity. What do you mean? You think I'm still cherry?" _I thought I'd pretended that I fucked that guy in Toledo well enough to fool you. He would've been ok as a trick but not as my first. Of course I had no doubt that I could have fucked him since he was the biggest slut in the school and was a total bottom according to everyone. I kind of like the fact that I don't know about Gus, I'm pretty sure that I'd like to fuck him but I'm sure I want to feel his cock up my ass too. Of course thinking about fucking or being fucked by Gus is giving me a hard on which I'm sure Dad has noticed._  
  
"Alex if you'd had sex with anyone you'd have told me, you haven't been able to keep a secret from me since the first day you started talking. Most boys don't give a blow by blow description of the first time they masturbated so I've no doubt that when you do lose your cherry I'll hear about every detail." _Even though you pretended that you'd fucked that neighborhood boy last year. You didn't say a word and I know that you'll tell me not just act like you've fucked this new boy._  
  
"I won't deny or confirm your view but I really think that Gus might be the one. Dad I really would like to finish High School here but if we have to move then we have to move." I've never questioned why Dad has felt the need to move so often but I just don't want to do it this year. I barely know Gus but I feel like we're destined to be together forever. Hell for all I know he'll just fuck me and then move on to the next guy. No I know better than that, no more than we talked today I know that he isn't that kind of guy.  
  
"Alex you know that you could've tested out and graduated from High School anytime in the last 3 years so why the big desire to graduate from this particular school?" _He really must think he's in love with this boy. I hope that he's good enough for my baby boy?_  
  
"Yes I know and you know my reasons for not doing so. I want to have as normal a life as possible and I like the idea of graduating with Gus. I can see him as my best friend even if we never become boyfriends."  
  
 _But I sure hope we become much more than best friends. I really think he could be the one for me. I'd better quit thinking about him or I'm going to shoot my load in front of my Dad._ **  
**


	6. Interlude One

  
Author's notes: Tron is beginning to find out what the Scoluxers were doing at that captured Lab on the Moon.  


* * *

Interlude 1  


Captured Scolux Lab  
  
Far side of Luna  
  
"Welcome back Platoon Leader Coron." stated with military precision if not pleasure by Squad Leader Tron.  
  
"Squad Leader have you learned anything from the Scolux computers?"   
  
"Very little, very little. The encryption wasn't as difficult to break as I expected but have you ever tried to translate Scolux?"  
  
"I can't say that I've ever translated any alien language. I've enough trouble trying to understand the dialect they use on Gorfta's southern continent. What have you found out?" Why is he trying to be funny?   
  
"Only the title of the project Platoon Leader." Tron returns to military precision at the implied reproof by his superior officer.  
  
"Well what is it?" asked by an impatient and very tired officer.  
  
"Sorry sir, 'The development of soldiers who can reproduce amongst themselves.'"  
  
"What does that mean?" Can that possibly be the proper translation? I know Tron is a talented JILA but this operation isn't anything any of us expected to have to deal with when we followed that Scolux transmission to this moon.   
  
"I think, and I'll know more when I'm able to translate more of his experimental notes, that he was trying to find a way of letting soldiers reproduce even after they use a FTL ship. If they could manage that deed it would give them a tremendous advantage in the war. I also think that he was using natives from the planet below this moon as his experimental subjects." reported the Squad Leader.  
  
"Even the Scoluxers wouldn't do that. It's against every law, of every space faring species, to use planet bound natives in any way. If this were to become public even the Trelongory would renounce their alliance with the Scoluxers. Get back to work Squad Leader; try to find out the details as soon as possible. I'll return in another week. We've determined that there aren't any Scolux locations on the two planets sunward from this moon. We'll go to the next planet outward and the asteroid belt next. I don't think that there are anymore Scoluxers in this system but we have to be sure." _All it takes is one mistake and my career is ruined ._  
  
"Hopefully I'll have more when you return next time." stated by an under officer who hoped his superior would soon depart. ****  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes:

Gus and Alex have a heart to heart in Study Hall, forgetting that the room was full of other teenagers.

* * *

Chapter 3  


Suburban Pittsburgh High School  
  
Study Hall   
  
Sept 10 2018  
  
Gus Peterson and Alex Taylor were sitting in adjacent desks that for some reason seem to be closer together than any of the other desks in the room.  
  
"Gus I'm sorry that I couldn't go to your party Saturday. My Dad and I always spend the day together on my birthday. We've done that for as long as I can remember."   
  
"I told you before that it didn't matter. It wasn't that big of a deal this year. My Mom, Grandma Deb, Aunty Em and I just went out for dinner and a movie. I understood that you wanted to spend the day with your Dad. You can't tell anyone but I sometimes wish that I could spend just one day with my father." _I'd never admit that to anyone I know but I told Alex without even thinking, I really do think I'm in love with him._  
  
"Why don't you?" _I hope he doesn't mind me asking such a personal question._  
  
"He's not in my life and really never has been. He moved to New York before my first birthday and I don't think I've seen him in person more than five times since then. Sure he's good about sending me presents and he does e-mail me a couple of times a year but just one hug would be worth more than all of the money he's snuck into my savings account over the years." _I wonder if he'd be surprised to know that I've never spent a cent of that money._  
  
"We can share my Dad if you want. While we've struggled financially over the years he's always been there for me. He'd probably be a world famous artist by now if he'd just done like my mother and abandoned me when I was born." _Why did I tell him that?. Why do I want to tell him everything about my life? Am I in love with him? I know that I'm in lust with him but am I truly in love with him?_  
  
"What?" _I wasn't expecting anything like that._  
  
"My mother had me and left the hospital two hours later and I've never seen her in the 17 years since. I've never had the guts to ask how I came to be conceived considering that my Dad has never shown any interest in a female since I was born." _I've always wondered about that ever since I became aware that Dad is sexually interested in other men and not women._  
  
"How do you know that?" _Was that a stupid question or what? I know my mother has no interest in any man so why wouldn't Alex know the same sort of thing about his Dad._  
  
"Well he's only brought guys home never a woman." _In for a penny in for a pound, I can think old clichés to myself with the best of them. Alex giggled inwardly. I barely know Gus yet I have no problem telling him family secrets. Maybe I do love him. I just hope he feels the same because I really want to get to know him in every possible way._  
  
"He brings tricks home?" _Wow, is this getting interesting? Mom hasn't brought anyone home since Melanie left us.  
_  
"Well most of the time he couldn't afford to rent a hotel room so he just brought them home. Of course he only brought tricks home after I was supposed to be asleep and he always ran them off as soon as they were done." _It was amusing to hear the comments some of those guys made when they found out they weren't going to spend the night. It was surprising that Dad never had any problem getting them to leave even though most of them were bigger than he was._  
  
"If you were asleep how do you know what was going on?" _I wonder how many stupid questions I can ask him? While I'm asking stupid questions maybe I should sneak in the one I really want an answer to, does he want to fuck?_  
  
"Most of the places we stayed had very thin walls and my Dad is very loud when he's having sex." _I've wondered whether being loud is a good or a bad thing? I guess I'll find out if and when Gus and I ever have sex. I wonder if Gus thinks we might have sex some day?_  
  
"Wasn't that weird, hearing them having sex?" _Weird or erotic? I wonder if I'll be loud when I'm having sex or will I hold the noise down like I do when I'm jacking off?_  
  
"I suppose it was the first few times but once I knew what was going on I just tried to ignore it." _Though sometimes it just got me hard and I had to take matters into my own hands. Then when I was younger I got hard for pretty much any reason and for no reason at all some days. Of course now I get hard almost as often but at least there is usually a reason like this beautiful guy sitting next to me. Dad has always been very open with me concerning sex but I think he'd be horrified if he knew that I've jacked off to his tricking in the next room._  
  
"How did you know what was going on?" _At least that wasn't a stupid question_  
  
"The first time I can remember hearing anything I was about five and I heard these noises like someone was having a fight so I went to my Dad's room to see what was going on. He had this much bigger guy on his bed and he was on top of the guy and my Dad's rear was going up and down. It was kind of amusing that the guy was completely naked but my Dad had just dropped his pants and shorts enough so that I could see his butt. Somehow I knew better than to interrupt them and the next morning I used the computer to find out what they were doing. I'm sure my Dad doesn't suspect that I know what he's been doing all of these years, though it has to be more denial than true belief that I don't know." _He's always been very open with me regarding sex so he probably wouldn't have freaked out if I'd ever said anything about his tricking in the house._  
  
"You knew how to use the computer that well at five? You really are gifted." Gus grinned as he spoke to his friend. _Can he be any better? I hope that we become more than just friends. I wonder if Alex thinks about us becoming more than just friends? God I'm getting hard again. I suppose if just thinking about his tongue pushing out his cheek habit gets me hard that I shouldn't be surprised that seeing that tongue pushing out his cheek is going to do the same thing. I wonder how good that tongue would feel on my cock? I wonder what his cock would feel like on my tongue? Of course his tongue in my mouth would probably feel pretty good too._  
  
"I grew up very fast both physically and mentally but I seem to have gone back to normal rates, of growth, after I hit puberty. Though going through puberty more than two years before any other guy my age had its problems. There's something different about my Dad's sex life though." _I thought I would die of embarrassment the first time we had to shower after Physical Education class when I was the only boy in the room with pubic hair and a cock and balls that were fully developed. But Dad explained everything and I didn't let it, or the teasing I got from the other boys bother me again. It's a good thing that Gus and I don't have a PE class this year because I'd be sprouting a boner in the shower every day just because he was in the same shower room._  
  
"What?" _He really must be comfortable with me to be able to tell me such private things about his Dad.  
_  
"Don't get me wrong he hasn't brought a large number of guys home, maybe once every two or three months, but he only tops them." _I'm pretty sure he has sex more often he just doesn't have to bring them home most of the time._  
  
"How do you know that?" _I hope I don't come across as too nosy._  
  
"Like I said the walls were thin and it's kind of amazing what guys say while they're having sex. Anyway I can remember several times when the trick got mad and left because my Dad wouldn't bottom. They seemed to think that because he's kind of small and has a bubble butt that he should roll over and let them fuck him." _I have to admit, if only to myself, that it surprised me that Dad only tops his trick even if I didn't know how he pleasures himself when he's alone.._  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Aunty Em told me that some guys only like to top, and some only like to bottom, but that most are versatile to some degree." _I wonder what I'll like? I'll like whatever Alex wants to do even if it's only to hold hands and look into each other's eyes. I'm kind of glad that I didn't have sex with Peter Brady in the 10th grade when he asked me. I probably would've had sex with him if he hadn't been so fat. I guess that was wrong of me to turn him down because he was fat but I just couldn't stand the idea of touching that flabby body. Now Alex can touch any part of my body and I'll be thrilled to touch any part of his body that he'll let me touch._  
  
"Whenever you're ready to experiment let me know Gus. But what's funny about my Dad is that while he only fucks guys he has this big dildo that he uses on himself when he masturbates." _I really can't believe I'm telling this almost perfect stranger these private details about my Dad's sex life, I really must love him. I've never had the courage to use that dildo on myself even though I've had plenty of opportunities to do so. I think that I'm going to enjoy having Gus fuck me though. I wonder why that is?_  
  
"That does sound kind of odd, have you asked him why?" _I really can't believe I asked him that.  
_  
"Since he doesn't know that I know about his sex life that would be kind of awkward." Alex blushed slightly as he answered his companion.  
  
"Alex I just figured out what you meant. Do you really want to have sex with me?" _God I hope that's what he meant._  
  
"Of course I do. What gay boy wouldn't want to have sex with a gorgeous guy like you?" _This gay boy certainly would want to have sex with you, over and over._  
  
"Well you aren't chopped liver, I don't believe I said that. I'd love to have sex with you but I'm still a virgin and I don't really know what to do." Gus admitted. _He wants to have sex with me. He wants to have sex with me. I can't believe how happy that makes me._  
  
"Well I know what to do technically but I don't know how to go from step 1 to step 2 and so on to make it really good for both of us." Gus continued. _It's not like I can ask my Mom and Aunty Em would tell the whole city if I asked him. That's not fair he really wouldn't but I just don't think I could ask him._  
  
"It's times like this that I wish I had my father in my life." Gus said with some pain in his voice.  
  
Alex noticed the pain in Gus' voice and vowed to himself that he would do whatever he could so that the older boy wouldn't feel like that again.  
  
"Like I said I can share my Dad, he was very good when he told me about sex when I told him I was gay. He explained everything I could possibly want to know and then some. I'm sure he'd talk to you about sex too." _I'm not so sure I want to have Gus and my Dad talk about sex, I can just see Dad falling for Gus. That was a weird thought. My Dad would never steal someone from me._  
  
"We'll leave that as an option but I suppose I should get to know him before we ask him to tell me about gay sex." _I can just see myself walking up to some guy I've just met and asking 'Mr. Taylor, what would be the best way for me to fuck your son, with him on his back or on his stomach? Or the two of us standing up against a wall or maybe in the shower would be best. What do you think Mr. Taylor?  
_  
"I'm cherry too Gus and I'd like to give it to you but I don't want to rush anything. Let's just date for a while and see where it goes. I do know that the first time I want to top and bottom and see what I really like." Alex whispered since he had remembered that the two of them were in a room full of other teenagers. _I'm guessing that his cock up my ass is going to feel wonderful. I wonder if his cock is a big as it looks or if I'm just seeing what I want to see? Maybe he's a shower like I am. It really surprised me the first time I saw a grower on a porno vid. My cock only gets about an inch longer when I'm hard but that guy on the vid almost quadrupled in length when he got a hard on._  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me Alex but we'd better stop talking about sex." _I know I have to stop or I'll be shooting in my pants._  
  
"Why? Am I embarrassing you talking about sex?" _I hope it's for the same reason I have to stop this discussion. I haven't been this hard in ages._  
  
"Because I need some time for this boner to go down before the bell rings and we have to get up and leave the room." _Of course it wouldn't be the first time I've had to leave a classroom with a boner hidden behind a notebook, but this time it's for a real sex reason. God I wish I had the guts to just lean over and kiss him. It wouldn't be the first time two boys have made out in this school building. Juan and Joseph used to make out pretty much anywhere they were. They would even fool around with each other in the shower room and it didn't bother them that everyone could see their boners. I wonder how they're doing at Penn State?  
_  
"I gave you a boner? That's nice to know, it goes with one you gave me." _It makes me happy that he got hard just talking to me. I sure hope we can use these boners on each other soon._  
  
"Alex do you want to go out with me this Saturday? Just a movie and dinner at the Diner."   
  
"Yes Gus I'll go out with you, when you pick me up you can meet my Dad but you have to promise not to fall for him." _I know I'm just joking but it could happen, Dad is a very good looking man._  
  
"Alex that's just gross, no matter how good looking he is he's too old for me." _Why would I be interested in the older version when I have the younger version sitting next to me and getting hard ons from just talking to me. I really like it that he got hard just from being with me and talking. I really think I love him.._  
  
"He's not that much older than you since he was only 18 when I was born." _He certainly would be a better teacher for you in the art of gay sex than I'll be._  
  
"That makes him 17 years older than me and that's just old." _I'm sure he's a good looking man but I don't want a man I want this beautiful boy sitting next to me.  
_  
"Is your boner gone?" _Mine sure is.  
_  
"You bastard, yes." _The little shit, he sure knows how to play my body, I really like that. I hope that we are playing each other's bodies very soon. Shit my boner is starting to come back._  


Alex just gives Gus a Sunshine smile that made Gus' heart swell and his cock even harder than it had been.  
  
The bell rang and the two boys got up and left the room with the other students but both made a point of staying as close to other as physically possible as they did so. Gus was so happy that he didn't worry that his erection was visible to anyone that happened to look at him. **  
**


	8. Chapter Four

  
Author's notes: Alex and Gus go on their first date, ending up at the Diner.  


* * *

Chapter 4

Liberty Diner

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

Saturday September 15, 2018

"Did you like the movie Alex?" Gus asked anxiously as he walked Alex to an empty booth in the back of the Diner. _I hope no one noticed that I had my hand on his back. It's amazing how something so simple felt so good . Of course just touching his back has brought my boner back to life._

"It was ok but I don't think the world really needed a remake of Brokeback Mountain only 12 years after the original." Alex flashed his friend a smile that made Gus glad that he was sitting down since he was sure his legs wouldn't have held him up if he'd been still standing. 

"Well the sex was much more explicit than in the original. Hollywood has decided that full frontal male nudity won't destroy the country." _That Taylor smile should be a registered weapon since both Alex and his Dad can wield it with deadly accuracy. Mr. Taylor is a very handsome man and he certainly doesn't look like he's thirty something. I wonder why he doesn't have someone in his life. Alex told me that Mr. Taylor has never had a long term relationship with any other guy. Actually he said he's never had relationship at all. That's kind of sad in my opinion._

"The original was a better movie, we have a DVD copy back at the house and a player that still works if you want to watch it someday. That Heath Ledger was quite the hunk back then, not that he's ugly now." Gus continued. _I don't want to watch the movie again I want to do some serious making out on the couch instead. Mom will be home so it can't happen at the house tonight._

"Are you inviting me to visit you at your home?" Alex said with a knowing grin. _I hope that's what he meant by that comment Maybe he's ready to go further in our relationship, I would really like to hold his cock to see if it really is as hard and big as it looks._

"Only if you want to. Order anything you want, dinner's on me." _Is he really as interested in me as I am in him. I've never noticed before how tacky this place is. Maybe I should've taken Alex some place fancier._

"Of course dinner is on you Gus, you asked me out on a date; the asker pays and askee enjoys." Alex said with a barely held in laugh. _Why are we sitting on opposite sides of the table? Is there any reasonable excuse for me to move over to his side? I wonder if he's going to damage himself by being hard for so long? But it sure looks like Gus has a pretty dick even through the cloth of his pants. I've always known I was gay but I've never been so turned on by a guy as I am by Gus._

"Alex you aren't making this easy on me. I don't have much experience with dating." _Hell I don't have any experience with dating. Why is he sitting on that side of the table, is there a believable reason for me to move over there. I want to touch his body so bad, I wonder if he's noticed my boner? Maybe I better stay on this side of the table since if he were to actually touch me I'd probably shoot in my pants. It's been hard so long I think it's going to shatter if anything touches it._

"Sorry Gus, I was just kidding, this is my first date too. What's good?" _Anything will be good as long as he's at the same table. I love it when he puts his tongue into his cheek and pushes it out. I can just imagine how nice it'll be when he puts his tongue into my mouth. I wish I'd worn tight pants too so that he could see how excited he makes me. But no, I had to wear the pants Dad got me for my birthday and he always buys me, and himself too, loose fitting pants. Of course I'm sure that I'm more comfortable than Gus is even if my cock is just as hard as his is._

"I always get the cheeseburger plate and of course we have to get the Lemon Bars for dessert. Grandma Deb still makes them most days even if she's officially retired." _Maybe if she comes over to the table I can get up to introduce her to Alex and then casually sit down next to him. But if I get up then she'll probably make some crude remark about my boner loud enough for everyone in the Diner to hear. But the pleasure I get from sitting next to Alex will be worth any price._

"Lemon Bars sounds fattening. Do you want me to ruin my figure Gus?" _Where the fuck did that come from? I know I told him I wanted to go slow but God I want to have sex with him. I've never been so horny in my life. I want Gus Peterson to be the guy that takes my cherry. All we did was hold hands at the movie but the way he held my hand was amazing. No other guy has ever excited me so much by just sitting in a booth and smiling._

"Nothing you could do would ruin your figure Alex, you're beautiful and a few more pounds wouldn't change that." _I wonder if you can be blinded by a smile? He's squirming around over there like me. I wonder if that means he's hard too. These pants are too tight. I'm going to have to go to the bathroom and jerk off if this boner doesn't go away soon. At least I had enough sense to wear underwear so that if I do shoot they'll protect my pants and I won't have to explain to my Mom why my pants are full of cum. I don't think I could actually say the word cum to her and I know I couldn't tell her I had a spontaneous orgasm because Alex looked at me. God I love the way he looked at me. I wish I could figure out why his eyes look so familiar though._

"Hi Sweety, I thought it was you. Why didn't you say anything when you walked right by me?" _It'll be interesting to hear what excuse Gus comes up with when everyone in the Diner knows he hasn't seen anyone else here besides this cutie he's with." Debbie thought to herself._

Gus stood up and hugged Debbie but made a point of keeping his crotch away from her body.

"Sorry Grandma I didn't see you. Alex this's my honorary Grandmother, Deb Novotny. Grandma this's Alex Taylor, he's new in Pittsburgh and we go to school together." _That's not the only thing I want to do together either._

Gus then sat down next to Alex and casually placed his hand on the muscled thigh that was now touching his own thigh.

"Nice to meet you Alex." _What a smooth move Gus, even your Dad couldn't have done better. I wonder, does Brian realize what he's lost by not being in his son's life? The son who has become this handsome young man. The young man whose dick is so hard it's a wonder it hasn't snapped the buttons on his fly._

"Thank you Mrs. Novotny." _Gus you operator, not only did you get to my side of the table you've actually put your hand on my thigh and I just can't keep my hand from finding out if your dick is as hard as it looks. It's interesting that I do so much thinking to myself around Gus when I'm much more likely to say what I'm thinking to my Dad._

"Call me Deb everyone does." _Something about this boy is very familiar. If either of them gets out of this Diner with dry pants it'll surprise me._

"Grandma why are you here on a Saturday night?" _Are Alex's fingers actually opening my fly? Are Alex's fingers actually stroking my dick? Is my cock getting even harder than it's been. Am I going to faint when I come?_

"Naomi had to go home sick and John can't get here until 11 so I'm just covering for a few hours _." I wonder if Gus knows how much he's squirming. That Alex must be a fast worker. I hope he's not too fast for my Gussy._

"Well if it's only for a few hours then Alex and I won't have to work for you. You know you aren't supposed to over do physical activity. Remember the agreement you made with David when he bought the Diner for you." _Who knew that fingers could feel so hot. I wonder if Grandma suspects anything? What the hell am I thinking, of course she knows exactly what's going on under this table. She probably knows that he's now actually holding my cock and is jacking me off_

"What do you boys know about waiting tables?" Debbie asked the two teens. _Emmett would be proud of me I haven't said anything to embarrass these two. I just hope Gus is wearing shorts so that the stain isn't too obvious when he has to walk out._

"I've never waited tables but I've been a busboy." Alex answered Deb's question. _I can't believe I'm carrying on with a normal conversation while I'm using my fingers to masturbate Gus's dick. I'm glad he's circumcised and I hope he won't mind that I am too. I can't wait to see it in the flesh. It feels so good, so hard and yet so soft and it's so hot I'm surprised my fingers haven't been burned._

"Where did you do this Sunshine? _That smile is blinding and now Gus has finally gotten the courage to return the favor Alex has been giving him for the last several minutes. I don't think Alex really expected Gus to start fondling him but he's squirming just like Gus. I'll have to get Emmett to talk to Gus, they really shouldn't be doing this in public. It's really not like me to be holding this conversation with myself instead of blurting it out to the world._

"Sunshine? Where did that come from Grandma?" Gus asked. _God his dick feels so hard and soft at the same time. I don't think we should be doing this in public but it feels so good and I'm so close. I wonder why Grandma hasn't embarrassed me yet?_

"Haven't you been blinded by that smile yet Gus? It's pure sunshine." _The fireworks are about to start. I hope that these two work out as a couple. I'm almost tempted to go hunt Brian down, in New York, and kick his ass for abandoning his son. He would be so proud of Gus if he could see him right this minute. Though he'd probably make some snarky comment about how his technique could use some work. Judging by the bulge Gus showed when he stood up he's in Brian's neighborhood in that department too. Might even be bigger but then it's been a lot years since I've seen Brian in that state so I might be forgetting some detail. Of course Brian managed to make everyone think he was bigger than he really is. Debbie laughingly thought to herself._

"Um I worked at the same restaurant in Toledo Ohio that my Dad bartended at last year." Alex barely managed to get out before his orgasm erased conscious thought from his mind.

Alex shooting into Gus' fingers started an avalanche of feeling in the dark haired boy which led to his orgasm as well. Deb just stood there and watched as the two handsome teenagers blanked out on the world. She indicated to the two regulars in the next booth to say nothing about what they'd just witnessed. In a minute or two, which to the boys seemed like years, Alex and Gus became aware of the world again.

"Since you have experience would you be interested in a part-time job here?" Deb asked while pretending that she hadn't witnessed the boys shooting their loads. 

"That would be great, but my Dad won't let me work too many hours. He says he doesn't want me to miss too many of my teen-age experiences by working when I should be enjoying them." _I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk out of here. I don't think I've ever come so powerfully, my legs feel like limp noodles. It's not going to be tonight but Gus and I are going to be making love in the very near future. I wonder if I can trick Dad into telling me some of his techniques without his knowing why I want to know? I can always claim it's one of my teen-age experiences, to have sex in the back seat of the family car. Of course the back seat of our family car would be cramped for me and Gus to fuck on. I know now though that while his cock is pretty fat and gets very hard it isn't as long as it looks but it's still perfect._

"It would be mostly fill in shifts to begin with and even then it would only be for a few hours at a time on week-days and 8 hours at the most on the week-ends. While it would be officially as a bus-boy there would probably be some waiting on customers too. The pay's not bad but the tips can be very good especially for a good looking young man like yourself. Don't worry Gus I won't let them hit on your boyfriend too much." _Did that last comment put a smile on Gus' face or what? I'll have another chore for Emmett, he'll have to tell Sunshine how to handle being hit on. This boy is going to make a grand addition to the family._

"That sounds fine Deb. All I need is some spending money. Our next date has to be on me _." She called us boyfriends, I really liked hearing that and the money will be nice. I can buy some tight pants so that I can show Gus how much he excites me though considering how full I filled his hand he probably has a good idea. Alex snickered to himself._

"You'd better keep the customers off of him, he's mine _." I don't believe I just said that and she called us boyfriends and he didn't object. I think I know what walking on air feels like. I'm going to have to talk to Aunty Em again. He told me about the facts of gay sex but I think I need a refresher course because Alex and I are going to be making love in the very near future if I have anything to say about it. It's going to be so wonderful to hold him and to kiss him and to fuck and suck him and have him fuck and suck me. I've heard the stories about how my so-called father fucked everything on Liberty Avenue but never twice and he never rolled over. I plan on rolling over for Alex and I certainly plan on doing everything with him as many times as he's willing._

"Gus come back to Earth." Deb called to her faux grandson. _That had to have been his first sexual experience with another guy. I'm glad that it was so much better than his Dads' first experience. While I didn't witness that one I heard about it the very next day, Mikey never could keep a secret. Even Brian should've known that sucking off his gym teacher was a stupid mistake but young love never worries about the future. I don't think Brian ever worried about where he put his dick as long as it was male and reasonably good looking. Though it did kind of surprise me that he got less and less versatile as he got older. I remember some guy telling his buddy, in this very booth, how good a bottom that Brian Kinney kid was and that he was an even better top. God that had to have been almost 30 years ago. He probably hasn't been fucked since he was Gus' age or younger._

"What Grandma?" _Was it that obvious that I was dreaming about wonderful things?_

"What do you want to eat?" Deb posed another question to Gus. _Those two are going to be in a world of pain if they don't go clean up before everything dries up._

We'll have cheeseburger plates with coke floats and Lemon Bars for dessert. Is that ok Alex?" _I think I could fall asleep right here on this very uncomfortable bench. Who knew coming into the hand of the guy I love would be so tiring?_

Alex nodded yes and was amazed at how much he liked Gus taking charge. 

"OK two cheeseburger plates with coke floats and Lemon Bars for dessert." 

Deb leaned down and whispered into Gus's ear. "Honey I think you have a keeper here but the two of you better go into the bathroom and try to clean up as much as possible before everything dries up."

As Deb walked away Gus turned bright red but with a silly grin on his face.


	9. Interlude Two

  
Author's notes: Coron is happy with the first important information Tron gets from the Scolux computer files.  


* * *

Interlude 2  


Captured Scolux Lab  
  
Far side of Luna  
  
"Welcome back Platoon Leader Coron. Did you find any Scoluxers?" _I hope he's impressed with what I've found out._  
  
"We found no sign of Scoluxers on the next planet out or the asteroids. It's unlikely that they'll have a base on any of the moons of the gas giants but we'll check them out anyway. Have you found anything more?" _We need to send a report back home and it would be better if there's some important information to send._  
  
"I've found several items that I think are important but there are more files that I have to figure out." _There should be many more files than there are. I should find out why there aren't enough files for almost 20 cycles of occupation.._  
  
"Make your report Squad Leader." _For a JILA of his age he's getting sloppy._  
  
"First I found the names, at least I assume they're names, of the natives from the planet who the Scoluxer used. They also have locating beacons implanted in their skin so we can find them if they're still alive."  
  
"This is very important Tron. I need to send a message back home about what we've found in this system and the names of natives abused by the Scoluxers will be a very big coup in the war. The names will prove that the Scoluxers used planet bound natives in their research. What else have you found out about the plans the Scolux scientist had?" _Names I couldn't have asked for anything this big this soon in the investigation._  
  
"The names are the only facts I've figured out about the experiment, but that in itself is a problem. Only two subjects in an experiment this important? But Platoon Leader I think I also have proof that the rumors are true." _This information will impress him._  
  
"What rumor?" _Why doesn't he just give the entire report and let me decide what's important?_  
  
"The rumor that the Scoluxers have a transportation device."  
  
"What proof do you have, Just knowing for sure that something like that really works would help our scientists in building one too." _If he knows what he's talking about this could be the biggest victory in the war._  
  
"The Scoluxer stated that he beamed the subjects from the planet to this lab. What else could that mean?" _I can't think of anything else._  
  
"Nothing that I can think of. Have you found the device?" _The scientists back home will go crazy. The military will be like pups with a new toy._  
  
"Not yet, there are rooms full of lab equipment in this Laboratory and most of it isn't labeled. I'm hoping that as I translate more of the files there will be something to directly point out which machine he used to beam them here." _Maybe I'll finally be promoted if I can figure out which machine it is and how to make it work._  
  
"Good work Tron, I'll send the 2nd Squad back home with a full report. Keep working, but realize that the officials back home will probably send a new force to take over the operation. I'll take the 1st Squad and make sure that the gas planet moons are Scoluxer free." _If this pans out then I'll finally be promoted to a rank that will allow me to stay at home._  



	10. Chapter Five

  
Author's notes: In this flashback Justin finds out why he's been sick every morning. We also get to spend sometime with Craig Taylor.(g)  


* * *

FLASHBACK

Chapter 5

Upper East Side

New York City

May 25 2001

"Justin are you sick again?" _What's wrong with that boy? Every morning for the last week he's been throwing up. I know he's not going out and drinking so what's the problem? Jennifer Taylor thought to herself._

"I'm fine Mom, I just felt queasy again." _What's wrong with me? I'm not doing anything to cause these bouts of vomiting._

"Justin I have to go soon, do you want to come with me to Grandpa's? It'll only be a few weeks until my Mother is back on her feet, after her operation." _Say no son, dad worries more about your sexuality than Craig does; which is just silly since none of us knows for sure that you're gay._

"No Mom I don't want to go to Grandpa's place. I have things I have to get done before I go to early enrollment summer classes at NYU." _The last thing I need is to have my homophobic grandfather pick on me for two weeks._

"Justin if you keep getting sick every morning you need to go to the doctor. If you were a girl I'd think you were pregnant." _Was that as silly as it sounded? I hope my little boy knows he can come to me and tell me whether he's gay or not. Of course I also hope he knows better than to tell his father._

"I'm fine Mom, just go catch your plane." _Does she suspect anything? Does she know I snuck out of the house a couple of months ago so I could go to 'The Village' and lose my virginity? It's strange that I remember taking the train to get there, walking under a street light near a club, and seeing some guy start coming towards me but I don't remember anything else until I woke up in my bed the next morning. I wonder if someone gave me some drug that caused me to forget what happened and is causing me to be sick every morning? Maybe I should go to the doctor and see if he can find out why I'm vomiting every morning._

"If you're sure honey, you know the phone number so call if you need anything." _Just don't do anything stupid around your father. Why I ever fell for Craig I'll never know. How I could've been so stupid as to not see his faults. It made my Dad so proud that I married into the New York Taylors but then Craig is the son that he never had, what with having five daughters. None of my sisters married into such a prestigious family as I did so Craig can do no wrong as far as Dad is concerned. No sense in crying over spilt milk and other than his attitude about Justin he's given me a good life. I simply don't understand why he's so worried about his son's sexuality. I just wish that my second pregnancy hadn't ended in a miscarriage. Try as hard as we could I never got pregnant again._

"Goodbye Justin, I'll call when I get to Grandpa's. I mean it about going to the doctor. Dr. Smith's clinic is only three blocks away."

"Bye Mom, I'll be fine." _Maybe I can find someone to fool around with at the summer classes. I really want to find out what gay sex really feels like. I want to know if prefer to fuck or get fucked, suck or get sucked. I'll never know until I actually do those acts with another guy._

Upper East Side

New York City

June 1 2001

Justin Taylor walked down the front stairs of his home when he felt a terrible pain in his abdomen. He then fell down the last two steps and lay writhing in pain on the floor.

"Justin what's the matter with you? You 're old enough to walk down the stairs like a gentleman not like a herd of elephants. What're you doing on the floor, are you so uncoordinated that you can't walk down the stairs without falling down. Do you know how embarrassed I'd be if some of my friends or clients were here?" _This boy has been an embarrassment since he was born. Why didn't we ever have another child?_

"I don't know what's the matter but my side hurts like someone's stuck a knife in it. My appendix must have ruptured. I need to go to the Emergency Room." _His only son is laying on the floor in agonizing pain and all he can worry about is whether I would've embarrassed him in front of his friends or clients. He's certainly Father of the Year material._

"I'll take you to Doctor Smith's clinic. I'm not going to be seen in an Emergency Room. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" _Why hasn't Justin ever figured out the position our family occupies and the façade we have to maintain? He wants to be an artist, there's no way in hell a child of mine will do something so demeaning as a way of life. Jennifer thinks I don't know our only child is a fag, only a fag would prefer painting pretty pictures to playing football._

"I don't care where you take me, just get me somewhere where they can fix what ever is causing this pain." _Or you could just shoot me and not have to deal with my problems ever again._

Craig helped Justin to his feet and through the house to the door to the garage. He helped his son into the car but touched him no more than was absolutely necessary to keep the younger man from falling down again.

"Justin you had better not be faking this pain. Remember you're a Taylor and don't show the pain to anybody that might be in the waiting room, if we're lucky no one else will be there today." _Taking my worthless fag son to the Doctor is the last thing I wanted to be doing this morning._

At the reception desk Craig told the receptionist what the problem was and that he wanted it dealt with immediately. Justin just stood there hiding his pain. Luckily the pain had lessened to a dull ache so it was easier to hide.

In the exam room every possible machine was used to check out Justin's abdomen in the search for what was causing Justin's pain. Though he continually asked what they were finding out no one told the young man anything. Finally the Doctor told Justin he could get dressed and wait in the exam room for a period of time. He asked Craig to come with him to his office since he needed to talk to him.

"Mr. Taylor I don't know how to tell you this." _Absolutely nothing in medical school and my 20 years of practice have prepared me for this conversation._

"Just tell me, what's wrong with my son?" _Doctors think they're so much more important than any one else, my time is just as valuable as his is._

"Technically there's nothing wrong with Justin but his pain was real. I looked at his appendix and it's fine. I then checked for a kidney stone and that wasn't the problem. I looked at his kidneys and found the problem."

"Well what is it and can you fix it here?" _Why can't he just get to the point?_

"I don't know how to tell you this and I still can't believe even if it's very obvious on the sonograph."

"Doctor quit stalling and tell me what's wrong with my son." _Will this fool ever get to the point?_

"Mr. Taylor, somehow Justin's right kidney is gone and in it's place is a closed off uterus." _I still can't believe what I saw. I just can't think of any possible explanation for this situation._

"What? How is this possible, is Justin some type of hermaphrodite?" _That would explain a lot._

"Justin isn't a hermaphrodite, at least not in the classic situation. The only female structure he has is the uterus." _I don't think this jerk is going to be happy about the rest of what I have to tell him._

"Can this object be surgically removed?" _I have to get to work I can't waste all morning waiting for this pompous Doctor to come to a point._

"Anything can be removed surgically Mr. Taylor but there's something else I have to tell you." _He's going to explode, I just know it._

"What else do you have to tell me Doctor, I'm a busy man so quit wasting my time. Tell me what I have to know so I can get out of here." _He's probably billing me by the minute just like those damn lawyers._

"Mr. Taylor you could be a grandfather in approximately 6 months. Are you ready for that role?" _Let him digest that nugget of information._

"What the fuck are you talking about?" _Fucking idiot, I told him to tell me what I have to know and he asks me more questions._

"Mr. Taylor there's a viable fetus in the uterus. I have no idea how it happened but Justin is pregnant." _This will make some paper for the medical journals._

"What the fuck have you been smoking Doctor? My son can't get pregnant." _Shit the little fag has been letting queers fuck his ass. Hell he's probably been letting it happen for years. No wonder he didn't want to play football._

"Like I told you I don't know how it happened but there is a growing fetus inside your son, by any definition that means he's pregnant." _Justin's life is going to be hell if he has to stay with this asshole._

"Well if that's true then he is a hermaphrodite and he's let some faggot fuck his queer ass. Do you have anything more to tell me?" _How am I going to look in that little fag's face without slapping him silly. Does he have any idea how embarrassing it will be for me if anyone finds out about this nonsense?_

"Mr. Taylor I thinks it's time we involve Justin in this conversation." _I pity that young man._

Craig and the Doctor returned to the exam room. Doctor Smith was surprised to find Justin calmly sitting on the examination table. Craig immediately started in on the Doctor.

"In case your fancy machines didn't show you Doctor Smith my son is a boy and boys can't get pregnant." _How could Justin embarrass the family this way._

"I know that Mr. Taylor I graduated from John Hopkins and one of the first classes we took was how to tell a boy from a girl. But all kidding aside, somehow Justin has a uterus in the place of his right kidney and there's a fetus in the uterus. I don't know how it happened and I don't know how it will end up but your son is pregnant." _I don't think the boy has figured out what I just said about him, but then what male would?_

"Justin how could you embarrass the family this way. How could you let some man fuck your faggot ass?" _If he had to be a faggot at least he could have been the fucker, that I might be able to live down._

"Mr. Taylor while I don't know how Justin got pregnant it couldn't have been the way you just stated." _The uterus isn't connected to anything so there's no way he could've gotten pregnant from a sex act yet he's still pregnant. I still don't believe this maybe I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream. I never want Craig Taylor in my dreams again._

"Stay out of this Doctor, my son has embarrassed the family and I won't have it. Doctor you and your staff will not even hint to anyone about this disgraceful situation. If I ever hear anything then I will destroy you." _He thinks I'm kidding but I have to make sure he knows otherwise before I leave this clinic._

"Mr. Taylor I assure you we'll keep everything confidential but the world needs to know about Justin's condition. We need to find out how he got into this situation." _A little hyperbole never hurts; the world might not need to know but I want to know. I think though that dealing with this asshole may be more than the knowledge is worth._

"Isn't it obvious, he's a hermaphrodite of some kind and he let some queer fuck his ass and now he's pregnant. What else could've happened. I meant what I said Doctor if I ever hear anything about this; I will seek you out and destroy you. Justin can tell you that I'm serious." _What am I going to do with Justin, I can't let anyone know about this horrible situation._

"Don't worry about that Mr. Taylor I can keep my mouth shut. But Mr. Taylor the scientific world needs to know about this, especially if it goes to term and Justin has a child." _I don't think it'll go to term but hell I don't know how it happened so who the fuck knows what's going to happen._

"Doctor Smith I will not have my family made fun of and letting anyone know about this abomination will do just that. If there's a birth will you be able to do it here or will I have to find someplace else that can?" _Maybe I should just have him end the pregnancy right now. No that won't work since if I know anything about my son he'll want to have the baby and if I have it killed he'll never keep the secret. Even I won't think about having Justin disposed of. That would cause talk too and I don't want any talk about the Taylor family at this point in time._

"As long as there aren't any complications I should be able to deliver the baby here. I've had several Caesarian deliveries over the years since I opened this clinic. Obviously Justin will have to have a Caesarian since there is no way he can deliver a baby any other way. I have to tell you both that I doubt that the pregnancy will go to term." _It would probably be in the best interests of everyone involved to just remove the uterus here and now but I don't believe in abortion and I'm not going to start now._

"Did you find out what caused Justin's pain or was he just faking?" _At this point I don't really care one way or the other._

"I'm sure it had to do with this pregnancy, I certainly couldn't find anything else which is why I found the uterus. Justin do you have any questions?" _He's finally realizing what's going on. It would be a shock for any teenage boy to find out he's pregnant but to have to deal with an asshole father can't make it any easier._

"It doesn't matter what he wants Doctor since he's embarrassed me and my family by letting some fag into his ass." _I should've kept him locked into his room as soon as I guessed he was a faggot._

"Mr. Taylor I told you that it couldn't have happened that way." _I wonder how it happened but I doubt I'll ever know since I know I'm not going to risk my life and practice by angering this asshole. I'm sure he means that he would destroy me._

"You also told me that you have no idea how it happened and so it had to have happened the way I said." _Why doesn't the jackass just admit that I have to be right. How else could've it happened?_

"Mr. Taylor that isn't how medicine works." _Why am I wasting my breath this asshole doesn't care about anything but his opinion?_

"I don't care how medicine works. Let me know when you want to see Justin but make sure this mess is kept quiet. Doctor Smith I mean forever. You can see Justin when you really think it's medically necessary but don't think you can take advantage of my good nature." _I'll have to watch everything very closely, he'll probably think he can sneak something by me._

"Yes Mr. Taylor I'm sure you don't care. Don't worry Mr. Taylor I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of your good nature." _As if the asshole has a good nature. God Justin's going to be in for hell._

Craig just pointed at the door and Justin got off of the table and followed his father out of the exam room and the clinic.


	11. Chapter Six

  
Author's notes: Lindsay calls Brian because she has a problem with Gus. Between their conversation with each other and the thoughts they have we find out more information about the past.  


* * *

Chapter 6  


Brian Kinney's Townhouse  
  
Upper West Side  
  
New York City  
  
9PM Sun Oct 10 2018  
  
"Who could be calling on a Sunday night? It had better be important." _Why am I talking to myself?_ Brian wondered as he walked across the living room to reach the ringing phone.  
  
"Brian is that you?" Lindsay Peterson's voice on the phone asked.  
  
"Who else would be answering my phone?" _Something must be wrong, I haven't heard from Lindsay in at least two years.  
_  
"The last time I called you, a Raul answered your phone Brian." _That certainly was surprising, that you'd let anyone stay in your home long enough to be comfortable answering the phone._  
  
"He was a good fuck I allowed him some liberties, but he's been out of my life for over a year." _He wanted to get serious about our relationship, he wanted to move in here with me and most of all he thought that because we'd been together for almost two years I should roll over for him once in a while. Someday I'll meet a guy that I'll want to bottom for but I'm not holding my breath about it. It's been almost thirty years since a cock has been up my ass so I think I can wait some more. I wonder why I stopped bottoming, I remember enjoying a cock up my ass but I don't remember why I quit. I suppose some fool did a poor job of it and I just didn't want to risk a bad fuck again. I wonder if Gus is a top or bottom? Where did that thought come from?  
_  
"What do you want Lindsay, you haven't called in over two years so what's happened?" _Nothing's happened to Gus or my spy would've told me about it.  
_  
"Does something have to happen in order for me to feel the need to call a good friend?" _I hope the guilt I feel for how Mel and I treated him about Gus isn't coming through. I hope that it hasn't been too long and Brian still cares enough about his son to help me with this disaster I've created._  
  
"Lindsay you've called me maybe 10 times in the last 17 years and every time was about some problem in your life. Pardon me if I expect this call to be the same." Brian replied to the mother of his son with some degree of despair. _Why did I let those two munchers convince me that abandoning my son was a good idea?_  
  
"OK Brian you've caught me, but this time it does really involve you. I've come to realize in the last couple of months how wrong Mel and I were to push you out of Gus's life. How wrong you were to let us push you out of his life. Brian you need to come to Pittsburgh and talk some sense into your son." _I hope that doesn't sound as pathetic to Brian as it does to me._  
  
"What the fuck's wrong with Gus? What good would it do for me to come now? The boy wouldn't even recognize me so how can I do any good?" _Whatever the problem is it has to be recent or my spy would've let me know that something was happening to Sonnyboy. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love my son._  
  
"He'll know who you are Brian, he looks into the mirror almost every morning now that he thinks he needs to shave. Except for being a few inches shorter he's the spitting image of you at that age. I don't know what good it would do Brian I just know he isn't listening to me. He's going to ruin his entire future if he follows through with what he's threatened to do." _That was hyperbole but I have to get Brian here before Gus goes through with his threat._  
  
"Tell me what he's threatened to do and maybe I'll have a clue as how to stop him from ruining his life." _God she can be so over dramatic, just because she managed to get my drunken ass into her bed a couple of times when we were at Penn State she's always thought that we should've been a couple. I would've thought that as drunk as I had to be to get in bed with a girl I wouldn't have been able to get a hard-on but she managed the feat 2 or three time, I don't remember for sure._  
  
"He's threatening to elope." Lindsay whispered into the phone.  
  
"What the fuck? I thought he was gay." Brian almost shouted into the phone. _What have those munchers done to my son. I'd never admit it to anyone but I was very happy when my spy told me that Gus had announced he was gay at one of the family dinners at Deb's place after his 16th birthday. I was an idiot to let them push me out of his life. I thought it was best for the boy since there was no way I could be a good father. He's an intelligent young man he has to know getting tied down to some girl at his age has to be a mistake. How could my spy let me down this badly?_  
  
"Gus is gay, he has no more interest in girls than you did, even if we made love a few times in college. Gus has been seeing another boy and they've been having sex almost every night." _This threat to elope only came because I told him he should slow down in his romance with Alex. I never thought he would take that as an attack on his true love Alex is a wonderful young man but they're too young to get married. They're too young to be having sex every night._  
  
"Then what are you worried about? They can't elope, Pennsylvania still hasn't legalized gay marriage." _Having sex every night. He's my son after all even if it's with the same guy._  
  
"I know Pennsylvania hasn't legalized gay marriage but West Virginia has done so. Since both of them are over 17 they can get married there with or without parental permission. I just wanted them to slow down; not to stop their romance." _Gus is over reacting and Alex will calm him down. I hope so any way._  
  
"Shit, I forgot about West Virginia legalizing gay marriage. I have a business deal in Pittsburgh that I can probably move up. Lindsay I'll be there as soon as I can but I can't promise you anything. Gus probably won't talk to me and neither of us can say anything if he does make that decision. What do you expect me to do anyway? Do you want me to promote promiscuity over monogamy? That he should sow some wild oats and fuck a different man every night before he settles down with one guy." Brian couldn't believe he got those words out of his mouth. _Whether anyone believes it or not I'm ready to settle down with one guy, maybe not monogamously but I am ready to settle down and have been for years. I think those dreams I've been having for almost 20 years has something to do with my wanting to settle down._  
  
"I just want you to convince our son that he's too young to marry. Alex may be the one for him but it's too early. They've only known each other since the start of school." _I'm babbling but I can't help it. Gus was so serious when he threatened to elope if I didn't get off of his back._  
  
"I'll try to be there by Wednesday. Who's this boy he's so smitten with?" _God, who would've thought Brian Kinney would use the word smitten._  
  
"Alex Taylor, he and his Dad moved to Pittsburgh this summer. They're very nice people but Gus and Alex are too young to be as serious as they are about each other. Alex is exactly a year younger than Gus, a few inches shorter and he's blond. He reminds me of someone but I simply can't figure out who it is. His Dad is a very nice man., who's done a very good job of raising his son by himself. I'd be honored to have Gus and Alex marry someday but not when they're still in High School." _I'd say Alex's Dad was perfect for you if you actually were interested in having a long term relationship. If he wasn't too young for you. If, he wasn't a top too. Debbie really can't keep a secret about anyone. Though how she knows everything about everyone is a secret she does keep. I'd try setting you two up anyway if you lived in Pittsburgh. Lindsay thought about what could be but probably never would._  
  
"Do you want to tell Gus that I'm coming to see him. He'll be suspicious since I haven't seen him, other than a few random encounters, since he was practically an infant." _I got that lie out without giving it away._  
  
"You said you have business in town, he might buy it if you looked him up since you'll be in Pittsburgh for something besides him. I don't know Brian what ever you think will work the best. We just have to keep him from throwing his life away because he got mad at me." _I know better but I just can't help being upset that my little boy is taking a cock up his ass, he's too young to be doing that already. Alex is even younger and he shouldn't be letting Gus stick his cock up his ass. I never knew I could be so hypocritical but he's my little boy and I'm just not ready for him to grow up._  
  
"Can you make sure he'll be at the diner, I could drop in there to see Deb and she'd point him out to me if only to rub it into my face that I was wrong to let you and Mel push me out of his life." Deb hasn't forgiven me for backing out of Gus' life all those years ago." _Gus is too smart to fall for any trick we try to play. He's also too smart to believe the truth either. Having sex every night; he really is a chip off of the old block, even I don't have sex every night anymore.  
_  
"Just let me know when you'll be in town and I can send him to the Diner to get some Lemon Bars. Brian it has to be a time when Alex isn't working, as a waiter, at the Diner though." _Wait until Brian hears the reason for that. I almost burst into laughter when Gus explained it to me.  
_  
"Why's that? I would expect that if they love each other so much that they want to elope that Gus would be there every time his boyfriend is working." _This is something else my spy hasn't reported. He better have a good explanation for all of these lapses in his information._  
  
"Gus would be there if he could, but Deb banned him from the Diner when Alex is working. I've never seen Gus so mad as when Deb pulled that on him. He just paced back and forth in front of the living room window until I thought he'd wear a hole in the floor. He's got the Kinney mouth though, I didn't know he knew all of those cuss words." _He was mad at her but he understood her reasons but when I tried to slow them down he threatened to elope. Lindsay tried to figure out the male teenage mind._  
  
"Why did Deb do that?" _This will be good, Brian grinned to himself._  
  
"Because he was so protective of Alex that some of the customers wouldn't even come to the Diner if they thought that Gus would be there. He has the Kinney stare down to a science. None of us ever expected Gus to be so protective, let alone so jealous." _Alex must be a hell of a fuck for Gus to care so much, that is so unfair why do I think so badly of the boy my son loves so much?_  
  
"I've never known Deb to worry about something like that." _Just think my Sonnyboy is threatening the Queens of Liberty Avenue to stay away from his man. I don't think I've ever been so proud._  
  
"Alex wasn't getting any tips when the customers were afraid to be seen even looking in his direction. I don't know for sure but I think he asked Deb to step in." _The two of them are so good together but I wish I could figure out who Alex reminds me of._  
  
"I'll call when I have my travel information. Just don't push him anymore about his romance." _He's Kinney enough to elope even if he knows it's the worst thing for him._  
  
Brian Kinney's Townhouse  
  
Upper West Side  
  
New York City  
  
11PM Sun October 10 2018  
  
Brian, wearing only a blue silk sleep shirt, is talking on his portable phone while pacing in his bedroom.  
  
"Why did I find out about my son wanting to elope with his boyfriend from his mother instead of from you? Why didn't I know he was this serious about this boy? Why did I find out that the two are fucking every night of the week?" I'll be in Pittsburgh later this week, you'd better have some answers."  
  
With that final comment Brian slammed the phone shut and went to bed.  
  
"Why good-bye to you too Mr. Kinney." The spy said to a dead phone. _Brian Kinney never queens out. my left foot, the spy told himself with some amusement._  
  



	12. Interlude Three

  
Author's notes: Tron figures out even more about the Scolux experiment.  


* * *

Interlude 3

Captured Scolux Lab

Far side of Luna

"Before you ask Platoon Leader I have figured out what the Scolux plan was." _That impressed him_.

"Don't leave me hanging Squad Leader what have you found out while I've been exploring moons of the Gas Giants?" _If that wasn't a waste of time I don't know what qualifies for that position._

"The Scolux plan, and the Scoluxer scientist in charge of this program is ASOBROPHILL." _That name certainly was a surprising find almost as surprising as the results of the experiment..._

_"ASOBROPHILLas in the most highly ranked of all Scolux scientists?" _This mission becomes even more amazing.__

"Yes that scientist. His plan was to take two male soldiers, who've survived a FTL trip, and use their sperm to produce offspring. If the plan had worked then the Scoluxers would be able to send a platoon off world and then produce 20 youngsters. Soon they would have enough soldiers off world to be able to win any battle with any of the other space faring races through sheer weight of numbers."

"Did the plan work?" _Tell me it didn't work._

"It partially worked for his first experiment."

"What does that mean?" _He's trying to be funny again._

"I haven't figured out how he did it but he brought the two natives we discussed the last time you were here to this Lab. He also brought a female from the planet. Somehow he removed the uterus from the female and implanted it into specimen B. He took an egg from the female, removed the DNA from the egg and injected the DNA from specimen B's sperm into the egg. He then used sperm from specimen A to fertilize the egg which he then implanted into the transplanted uterus. He then returned the natives to the planet , slightly sedated, with a hypnotic order to return home. While he injected the two males with homing devices he didn't do so with the female."

"That makes sense since the Scoluxers barely acknowledge the existence of their own females."

"He kept track of the two natives until the birth of their child. He would have brought the child here and implanted it with a homing device but he was called back to the Scolux Home World before he was able to do so. He only returned to this Lab a few months before we found it and he was forced to flee."

"There was a birth? But it seems to me that it wouldn't really solve the problem since for the system to work they still need females plus as we both know the sperm of males who survive a FTL trip is sterile."

"One of his last notes mentioned those problems, that was what he was hoping to work on next but he was called home. His notes since his return are using a different encrypting system that I haven't been able to break yet. We have the information from the homing devices so we can find the subjects of the experiment but until I can figure out where the beaming device is hidden I don't know what good that does us."

"Very good job Tron, be assured that my next report will haven even more praise of your work." _That brought a smile to his lips._


	13. Chapter Seven

  
Author's notes: Brian is back in Pittsburgh and meets with several family members.  


* * *

Chapter 7

Lindsay Peterson's House

Suburban Pittsburgh

4 PM Wednesday October 17, 2018

Lindsay answered the doorbell and as always was surprised at how handsome Brian Kinney looked. Even at 47, with some silver in his chestnut hair he was still the only man that she could've been happy living with even though she knew he'd have never been happy living with her or any other female. She also knew that he wouldn't have been happy living with any male either.

"Brian, thanks for coming. I hope it wasn't too big an inconvenience for you. Come in, come in don't stand out there in the rain." Lindsay stated calmly even though she was anything but calm. _I hope he can make Gus see reason. Nothing I've said has made a bit of difference in how Gus is behaving._

Lindsay and Brian entered the house and walked into the living room. Lindsay sat on the sofa and Brian stood looking out the window.

"You didn't give me much choice Lindsay. Is Gus still threatening to elope? He hasn't run off with his boyfriend has he?" Brian asked with some trepidation at the answers he would receive. _I'd never tell anyone but I'm glad Gus is able to admit that he can love another person._

"No he hasn't run off and he isn't threatening to elope any more. I think Alex talked him out of that nonsense. Alex is very grown up for his age both physically and mentally." _What Gus is threatening now is worse and much more likely to happen. I still can't believe that my little boy is putting his dick up another boy's ass and that he's taking that boy's cock up his own ass. Why couldn't he just stay my little Gussy?_

"That's good, so I can just go about my business and not bother Gus?" _It won't be that easy if I know anything about Lindsay at all._

"Brian come and sit down next to me." _God he's beautiful and Gus is his spitting image. It's no wonder that Alex fell so hard for him. I know that my reaction to Gus' feelings towards Alex is silly since he could've had any other boy he wanted for the last three years but I just can't help myself._

Brian moved to the sofa and sat down beside the mother of his child. 

"No you still need to talk to him. He's threatened to move in with Alex and his father _." He's still my little boy and he isn't old enough to live with another boy._

"Will Alex's father let Gus move in with them?" _I'm not so sure that Gus moving in with his boyfriend wouldn't be the best answer to this mess._

"I don't know, I don't really know the man that well. Brian I really don't know what I did to make Gus so antagonistic to me. He was always such a loving boy but now no matter what I say it makes him angry. He's angry at Melanie and he's angry at you too. The only person he isn't angry with is Alex. That isn't true, he's still on good terms with Emmett. He barely speaks to Deb, though even Deb understands that anger. Alex is a wonderful young man and I would welcome into the family some day. But I don't think Gus should be getting so serious with his first boyfriend. I really don't think they should be having sex so often either _." I wonder if I sound as hypocritical to Brian as I sound to myself?_

"I still don't know what you want me to say to Gus. I'm not a big enough hypocrite to be able to condemn him for having too much sex. I wasn't having sex every night when I was 18 but I certainly wasn't celibate either. If he's not threatening to run off and get married I don't know what you want from me. I did find it amusing that of the 51 states only five haven't legalized gay marriage and that four of them are among the most liberal states in the country. Gus can't get married in his home state and I can't get married in the state I've been living in for 18 years but I could get married in West Virginia of all places. Brian said with a big grin. _Not that I have any desire to get married in West Virginia or anywhere else._

"You have to convince our son that he's too young to be so serious about Alex. They're too young to live together as a couple. They need to enjoy their senior year of High School and they need to go to College. If they still feel the way they do about each other once they've graduated from college and have started their careers then I'll be happy for them. I simply can't stand by and let them ruin their futures by becoming so serious now. Just give him the Kinney stare and scare him back into being a virgin." _I don't believe I said that._

"Have you lost your fucking mind? Scare him back into being a virgin? What the fuck are you talking about Lindsay?" _If she's saying things like that to Gus it's no wonder he's upset with her._

"I know how stupid it sounds Brian. I just want him to be my little boy like he used to be." _I know that isn't going to happen but a mother can dream can't she?_

"Lindsay you know better than that. Gus is 18 years old you can't expect him to act like a five year old. So he's having sex with his boyfriend; is that the worst thing he could be doing? When should I be at the diner so I can accidentally run into him? Will I see this famous boyfriend that he's fucking every night?" _What will the queens of Liberty do when there's another Kinney as the Stud of the Avenue?_

"I'll send him to get some Lemon Bars around 6 and you'll only see Alex outside of the diner. Don't be so sure that Gus is the one doing the fucking." _Is that the reason I'm so upset about Gus and Alex being so serious, that Gus is getting fucked?_

"What do you mean I'll only see Alex outside of the Diner? I don't care if Gus is a top or bottom as long as he's happy." _My spy told me that Gus has always liked the idea of versatility since he learned about topping and bottoming years ago._

"Deb won't let the two of them in the Diner at the same time even when Alex isn't working. She say's that Gus is so jealous of Alex that if another guy even looks at him while they're in the Diner Gus scares them off by just giving them the Kinney stare. Of all the things you could've given your son why did you have to give him that stare?" _I'm getting sillier by the minute._

"Like I had any control over that. I'll be at the diner before six but I still don't know what I'm going to say. I think I burned my bridges with Gus about 18 years ago when I signed my parental rights away." _Why did I ever agree to signing my rights away? That has to be the biggest mistake of my life._

"Just talk to him, convince him he's too young to settle down. You, of everybody in the world, should be able to convince him of that fact." _Why did Brian get that momentary look of pain in his face?_

"I'll try Lindsay but I still don't think Gus will listen to a word I say." _Why does she still think that I'm incapable of settling down with someone? Does she really believe I'm incapable of loving someone?_

Liberty Diner

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

5:45 PM October 17, 2018

Brian entered the Liberty Diner and then walked to a booth in the back where he sat down opposite from Emmett Honeycutt.

"Hi Bri, what brings you to Pittsburgh?" _This conversation should be very interesting._

"I had a business meeting downtown and as you know full well I had to go see Lindsay. She wants me to convince Gus that he shouldn't settle down with the first guy he fell for and that he should sow some wild oats. For some reason she thinks I'm the perfect person to tell him this. She seems to think that Gus grew up on Liberty Avenue and never heard a word about my past. She also thinks that Gus will actually listen to one word I have to say to him." _God I wish I could tell him how proud I've been of all of his accomplishments. Any man would be very happy to have a son like Gus._

"Don't sell Gus short, he'll listen to what you have to say. I don't how much stock he'll take in what you have to say but he'll listen to you." _Gus doesn't know how much he really wants you in his life but he does. Of course he also plans on having Alex in his life for the next fifty years or so._

"That's encouraging Emmett. About our last call, what have you learned?" _I hope he realizes that's as close to an apology he's going to get from me._

"There was never any chance that Gus and Alex would've eloped to West Virginia. Lindsay's just overreacting to Gus' falling in love. Of course none of us thought he would fall so hard and so fast." _The biggest surprise of this whole situation was that Deb has been able to keep the secret about Gus and Alex jerking each other off in this very booth._

"Well Lindsay tells me that he's going to move in with this boy and his father." _I wonder if Lindsay realizes how silly most of her comments were?_

"That isn't going to happen either. I've met Alex's father and he's a very nice guy but he doesn't want his son to get married any more than you or Lindsay want Gus to get married _." If I thought there was any chance of you settling down with one guy I'd set you up with Mr. Taylor, strange I don't remember ever hearing his name, in a heart beat. He'd be perfect for you except for that little detail about him only topping and everyone on Liberty Avenue knows Brian Kinney rolls over for no man._

"Brian I don't know why Lindsay thinks that Gus and Alex are having sex every night." _Though it's kind of funny that she thinks the two of them are fucking each other five or six times a day._

"What do you mean?" _Why can't Emmett just say what he means?_

"While I have no doubt that Gus wants to get into Alex's pants, I'm reasonably sure that they haven't done anything yet. Oh they've jerked each other off and they may have blown each other but they haven't fucked yet."

"How do you know this, Lindsay is sure that they're fucking every night and probably every day at school during the lunch hour." _I don't know why it bothers Lindsay so much to think of Gus getting fucked but I can understand why it bothers Gus so much that she does._

"If they were fucking then Gus wouldn't be hinting to me that he'd like to use my spare room. It boils down to the fact that they don't have any place private enough for them to fuck." _It's kind of neat that Brian Kinney's son won't fuck in public when his father never worried about that. To be fair Brian never really fucked in plain sight but he certainly didn't worry about who saw him in the backrooms or the alleys of Liberty Avenue._

"Why's that a problem?" _I certainly never worried about fucking in private even when I was Gus' age. When I was Gus' age I wanted to be seen._

"While you never had a problem fucking in public Gus simply isn't that brave yet. Brian, I just thought of something."

"Well what did you think of?" _This should be good._

"Didn't you tell me that you've been putting money in a savings account for Gus since he was a baby?" _Lindsay doesn't know about it or she wouldn't have complained so many times over the years about Brian not caring enough about his son. Like she didn't push Brian's buttons to get him to sign away his rights to Gus so that Mel would be less bitchy about Brian being the sperm donor._

"Yes I have, every year on his birthday my accountants have deposited the largest amount that wouldn't require Gus to have to pay taxes on it." _It was always interesting how that amount changed from year to year since the politicians could never keep from changing the tax laws pretty much every year._

"How much has that added up to?" _More than the vast majority of 18 years olds have in their savings accounts._

"I don't know, I suppose it's getting close to 200,000 dollars with what I had deposited and the interest on the money over the years."

"Then you have more problems with Gus than we thought." _I don't know why these Kinney men have to be so stubborn. Gus wants Brian in his life and Brian wants Gus in his life so why didn't they just make it happen?_

"What the fuck do you mean Honeycutt?" _Why can't he just say what he means?_

"If Gus has that kind of money available why hasn't he rented a motel room or bought a house so that he can have the privacy he wants to fuck his boyfriend _?" I'll bet he simply doesn't acknowledge that the money is there._

"Shit." _Why the hell did I ever agree to give up my parental rights?_

"That's right, he's still so upset with you that he won't use the money he has to know about to do something that he's dying to do." _But knowing you have something and actually admitting you know you have something are two different things. I know how much Gus wants Brian in his life but I guess I never knew how much he resented Brian not being in his life._

Gus entered the Diner and put in his order for the Lemon Bars. While he had seen Emmett and knew who was sitting in the booth with him he purposefully ignored them.

"Brian your prey is here, don't scare him away before you get a chance to talk." _While we all know how much Gus looks like Brian, seeing them both at the same time really emphasizes that point._

"Thanks Emmett, for everything you've done for me over the years." _Where did that apology come from?_

"No problem Brian. Brian, Gus really does want you in his life, he just doesn't know it yet." _Say the right thing and make your son happy._

"I still don't know how I'm going to play this but I suppose I'd better bite they bullet and go talk to my son." _Damn Lindsay why did you make me sign my rights away? Why did I agree to sign them away?_

Brian got up and walked to the cash register where Gus was waiting for his order.

"Hi Gus." _Well that wasn't totally stupid._

"Are you talking to me Brian?" _What the fuck does he want with me?_

"Is there any other Gus standing here?" _This's going well._

"I don't have anything to say to you. I suppose Mom set this up. Does she really hate the idea of me loving someone so much that she had to send for the ultimate asshole to set me straight?" _God why can't I just let the man say what he wants to say?_

"Gus that isn't fair. Your mother only wants what's best for you. I want what's best for you too. I understand why you won't believe a word I say but everything I did was what I thought was best for you. If marrying your boyfriend is what's best for you then I'll support you against your Mom and everyone else." _I'm sure that isn't what Lindsay wanted me to say._

"Shit, we never wanted to get married. Someday we might be ready for that step but not yet. _Though the idea of marrying Alex is wonderful I know that we aren't old enough to make that decision yet. The idea of sleeping beside him every night is just an amazing idea.._

The waiter brought the Lemon Bars and Gus paid for them.

"Brian I never thought that I'd be able to be stand being in the same room with you, but surprisingly you aren't quite the monster I always thought you'd be. Do you want to meet Alex? Just promise me you won't try to steal him away from me." _Why am I being civil to him? Why is Auntie Em smiling so big?_

"Sure I'd like to meet him and don't worry I won't steal him away. I've heard about how protective you are and I don't want to lose any body parts." _He really has grown up into a fine looking young man._

Gus couldn't help himself and broke out into a huge smile." _Maybe we can be civil with each other despite the last 18 years._

Gus and Brian left the Diner together, which caused Emmett to sigh with relief. Deb had come out from the kitchen and was looking out the window.

"Oh my fucking God, Emmett come here now." _I fucking don't believe what I'm seeing._

"What's the matter Deb?"

"You know how all of the family have thought that Alex reminded us of someone but that we couldn't figure out who it was."

"Yes it's something about his eyes."

"Well look out the window and tell me if you don't know now."

"OH my god I don't believe it, how can that be?"


	14. Chapter Eight

  
Author's notes: Jennifer is looking for Justin and finds Debby.  


* * *

Chapter 8

Liberty Diner

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

2:30 PM Monday October 22, 2018

Debbie Novotny was seated at the first booth, from the front door, at the Liberty Diner drinking an iced tea. Deb had spent several hours trying to make the payroll come out the way it was supposed to end up. The young, blond, blue eyed, waiter that normally did the payroll, who usually finished in 30 minutes, had called in sick that morning so she had to fill in or there would be a Diner full of employees, pitching fits, the next Monday when their paychecks weren't ready. It was at times like this that Deb almost wished that she was still a waitress instead of the owner of the business.

Deb had looked up when she heard the bell on the front door make it's annoying noise. A small blonde woman, obviously out of place, had entered the diner and was looking around like a deer caught in headlights.

"Can I help you?" Deb asked without getting out of the booth. _This is going to involve Sunshine since there's a definite family resemblance, she's too old to be his missing mother so I'm guessing grandmother._

"I don't know, I hope so." _I'm so out of my depth, how could have I been so stupid for so many years? Maybe it's been too many years and I should give up trying to find a son who didn't want to be found._

"Come over here and sit down. We can talk more in a more civilized manner that way. Jose bring the nice lady some hot tea." _It'll be interesting to see her reaction to Jose and his dish cloth._

"Thank you, as you can probably tell I'm not comfortable here but I don't know what else to do." _I've accepted that my son and grandson are gay so why does it still bother me to see men making out in a diner?_

"What're you trying to do, if I may ask?" _I hope it's a good thing since I'm too old to have to fight to protect another one of my boys, of course I'll fight if I have to._

"I'm trying to find my grandson, my investigator told me that he was working here a few weeks ago. I'm hoping that he's still working here and that I'll be able to talk to him." _I hope he'll take me to talk with his father._

Jose, the waiter on duty, brought the cup of hot tea and sat it on the table. The blonde woman couldn't help herself and stared at the huge bulge in the young man's pants as he left the table.

"Don't be embarrassed, that's why the boy stuffs his pants with a rolled up dish cloth, he wants people to look. I've tried to tell him that everyone knows it's fake but he won't believe me. What I would give to be young and foolish again. Hi, I'm Debbie Novotny and I'm the owner of this Diner. I've worked here for almost 50 years so I know pretty much everyone who works or lives anywhere on Liberty Avenue. But I'm not going to tell you about anyone without knowing why you want to know." _But I know that in the end I'll tell her everything I know about Sunshine and his Dad._

"I'm Jennifer Taylor and I understand your position but my story is so embarrassing. But what the hell if I can admit to myself how stupid I've been for almost 20 years why should I have any problems telling a complete stranger my story?" _That was easier than I expected._

Both women just looked at each other and started giggling like school girls.

"See it won't be that hard." _She's got the Sunshine smile._

"I guess the easiest way to tell this story is to start at the beginning." _I don't know why, but I trust this woman._

"That usually works best." _It's probably a good thing that Sunshine isn't scheduled to work tonight. Of course he might try to sneak in with Gus since they won't expect me to be here. It still surprises me that those two haven't figured out a place where they can fuck. It's so obvious that they can't wait to get into each other's pants but neither is willing to do so in anything but complete privacy. On the other hand they have no problem with hand jobs and blowjobs in semi private places. I don't know why my family members forget that I eventually hear about everything that happens on Liberty. Both of them have hinted that I have a spare room or two but I've just played dense and pretended to not know what they were trying to ask. I don't know what I'll do if they ever get the courage to just ask me if I'll let them fuck in my spare bedroom. Of course I've wondered who would top. My guess is that one will top and then immediately roll over and let the other one top._

"I only found out a few months ago that I had a grandchild." _How could've I believed Craig's stories about why Justin left New York. How could've I believed a word that bastard told me from the day we met?_

"How can that be? If I may interrupt your story." _Like I thought this is going to be very interesting._

"My asshole of a husband had a stroke about 4 months ago and I was given access to his papers by his lawyer and I found out that he lied to me about what happened to our son." _Fucking asshole who ran our son off because he couldn't admit to having a gay son and he never told me that there was a grandchild involved either._

"Go on, this sounds interesting."

"My son, Justin, graduated from High School in 2001 and was going to start summer school at NYU that July. I had to go to my parent's house in Maine since my mother was having surgery and my father couldn't make himself a peanut butter sandwich if his life depended on it. 

Craig, my husband, always had an excuse for why Justin wasn't home when I called and Justin was terrible about keeping his phone charged or not taking it with him when he left the house so I didn't really realize how long it had been since I talked to him. Then my mother died and before I could get that settled my father had a stroke so I had to stay and take care of him. None of my sisters were willing to come and help. My father wasn't the nicest man in Maine and I really didn't blame them. 

Before I knew it a year had passed and in June of 2002 my father died and it took me another 6 weeks to straighten out his estate. When I finally got back to New York I found out that Justin was gone and had been since the summer before. 

My husband told me that he and our son had a fight and that Justin had just stormed out of the house and he hadn't seen him since. When I asked him why he hadn't told me he just laughed and said that I was too busy with my parents to have to deal with our faggot son running away from home. I should have left the bastard that night but I was too weak. I tried finding Justin but he had been gone too long and hadn't been in contact with any of his friends. Craig insisted that he had no idea where Justin was but it had surprised him that Justin had stayed away from home after their fight.

I had been worried that Craig would find out that Justin was gay, not that I knew for sure, and that the two would have a fight over it. I just never thought that Justin would leave and never contact me. So I didn't do anything and before I knew it years had gone by and then Craig had his stroke and the lawyer gave me the key to his safety deposit box and I found out the truth about Justin leaving _." It feels good to finally tell someone this story even if it is a complete stranger._

"Well don't leave me hanging there, this is very interesting." _If his mother was worried about Sunshine's dad being gay then how did Sunshine come about?_

"According to the papers I found in Craig's box Justin didn't run away from home Craig made him leave since he couldn't have the Taylor name ruined if people found out that Justin was gay. The bastard did set up a trust fund so that Justin had some money available to him every year. But the fund was set up so that I couldn't use it to find my son. So after packing Craig off to a nursing home in central Nebraska, I found a private investigation firm and they started looking for my son." _God it felt good to finally tell someone the whole story._

"Wait a minute, why did you send your husband to a nursing home in Nebraska?" _This has been an amazing story._

"After I found out what he did I certainly wasn't going to keep him in our house with private nurses like he expected. I sent him to central Nebraska because I didn't think any of his friends and business associates would bother going that far just to see Craig." _I was right about that too, not one of his dear friends has gone to see him._

"Didn't anyone ask why you were sending him to Nebraska?" _This is my kind of lady_.

"Yes but I just told them I had family out there and that I didn't plan on staying in New York and that it would be easier for everyone if he was out there. He gets excellent care but for some reason I haven't found the time to go visit him and I forgot that my relatives moved from the Tri-Cites area to Omaha fifteen years ago." _Considering most New Yorkers think Omaha is a little town they wouldn't even consider looking in a city like Kearney or Grand Island._

"You know Jennifer you sound like my kind of gal. What did your investigator find out about your son?"

"Part of the reason we couldn't find Justin was that he never stayed anywhere much more than a year. He first went to Boston, then Philadelphia, DC, Atlanta, and then several more. From 2003 the investigator found that every mention of Justin also listed an Alex Taylor, we thought that maybe Justin had gotten married but then the records in Jackson Mississippi proved that it was a child since Justin enrolled Alex M Taylor in Kindergarten.

According to every school that my grandson attended he was years ahead of his class and could've skipped many more years than the one he did skip. He also developed physically much faster than normal." _When I found out it amazed me that my little boy turned out to be such a good father._

"If your investigator found out that your grandson was working here didn't he find out where Sunshine's Dad is working too?" _This story is just getting more and more interesting._

"Yes, but I thought that if I met my grandson first he would take me to my son. I'm afraid that if I show up at Justin's house or workplace he'll just run away again without giving me a chance to explain my stupidity. Sunshine what do you mean by that name?"

"I haven't met your son, he's one of the few gays in Pittsburgh who's never come to this Diner, but I'm guessing that he looks very much like his son since you look very much like your grandson. I call Alex Sunshine because the room lights up when he smiles. Didn't your son ever give you a similar smile?" _I wish I could let Gus and Alex into the Diner at the same time since that smile Alex gives when he sees Gus would lessen my electric bill but Gus needs to learn how to control his jealousy._

"Then Alex did work here? Yes Justin had a beautiful smile and now that you say so Sunshine does seem like a very good name for him too." _I can't get my hopes too high but I think I might be seeing my son in the near future._

"Yes Alex works here, he started very soon after school started. I started him as a busboy but he was doing waiter work by the end of the first week. The only problem I've had with him is that I had to ban his boyfriend from the Diner any time Alex is here." _I hope she understands my reasons for that banning. Alex understands and I think Gus does but he just doesn't want to admit that he shows his jealousy so easily._

"Why did you ban his boyfriend? Is there something wrong with this boyfriend?" _I hope Alex has better luck with love than Justin has had._

"No, Gus is a wonderful young man. I've known him since the day he was born. He just gets so jealous about Sunshine it was hurting Alex's tips. I mean if a guy so much as looked in the general direction of Alex Gus would give him a Kinney death glare." _It was funny to see some of those big mean Bears run out of the Diner with their tails between their legs just because an 18 year old twink gave them the Kinney glare._

"You've lost me, what's a Kinney death glare?"

"Gus' sperm donor is Brian Kinney who was the best friend of my son Michael. For some reason I've never been able to understand Brian signed his parental rights to Gus over to Melanie and hasn't been in his son's life since then. Melanie was Gus' mother's lover, at the time. Brian was so afraid that he would be as bad a father as his Dad had been that he didn't want to risk hurting his son by being in his life. I tried to convince him that he was wrong but I couldn't get through his thick skull. Anyway Brian can stare a hole through a wall and Gus is almost able to do so as well." _I hope that sounded more clear to her than it did to me._

"It's nice that my grandson has someone that loves him that much. My husband certainly wasn't that jealous of me and he certainly wasn't completely faithful either. I just hope that my son has had some love in his life." _Justin why didn't you ever try to contact me?_

"Like I said earlier I've never met your son. He's never been to the diner but from everything Sunshine has said to me about him he's a wonderful guy and a great parent. But Alex does worry that there hasn't been a serious guy in his Dad's life that he can remember. He's also wondered how he came to be since he says his Dad is totally gay and he can't understand how he ever got a girl pregnant. That as open has his Dad has always been with him that is one subject he's never talked to Alex about." _There's something fishy in the state of Pittsburgh but the hell if I can figure it out._

"I wondered about that too when I found out that Alex existed. While I didn't know for sure that Justin was gay, I knew that he was gay. If you know what I mean?" _Why didn't I just take the bull by the horns and tell Justin to not let his father find out about his sexuality until he was out of the house?_

"Oh yes I know, I actually told my son that he was gay." _That had to surprise her._

"What?"

"Yes, on his sixteenth birthday I told Michael that he was gay and that he didn't have to be ashamed about it. Actually he knew but I told him so that he didn't have to tell me. Brian, Gus' dad, and my son were best friends from the day they met when they were 14 until the day Michael moved to Portland to be with his lover. Michael always lusted after Brian but Brian was too afraid of losing Mikey as a friend if they slept together to ever allow it to happen." _I never really understood why Brian was so afraid of losing Mikey but he was and I wasn't going to do anything to cause Brian any more pain than he already had to deal with because of his asshole parents._

"Do you see your son very often?"

"Not as often as I would like since they live in Oregon but they try to come back here at least once a year."

"They?"

"Yes Michael and David, Hank their son, well David's son, Hank's wife Marilynn and their two adorable twin girls. I never expected to have a grandson let alone great-granddaughters but it's wonderful even if technically they're step relatives." _I can never thank Hank enough when he told Mikey to quit acting like a stuck up housewife and come and see me once in a while._

"Well it sounds like you have a great family even with a gay son. I just hope I can get back into my son's life. I have to be able to explain to Justin what happened. I also want to meet my grandson and find out everything about him too." _I just hope that Justin doesn't run away when he finds out I'm looking for him._

"Tell you what Jennifer, I'll talk to Sunshine about you and see if he wants to talk to you. You're going to be staying in Pittsburgh for a while aren't you? I'm sure that Alex will want to talk to you." _Alex wants a mother in his life so I'm sure he'll be happy to finally have a grandmother._

"I'll stay as long as I have to. Can you recommend a good hotel?"

"I can recommend the best; Casa Novotny." _Now that caught her by surprise._

"I couldn't stay with you, we hardly know each other. I wouldn't want to put you out." _that certainly came from out of the blue._ _  
_  
"It's no problem, to tell you the truth I get lonely staying there all by myself. My husband died about 10 years ago. Carl and I had a good 10 years together before his heart attack. Sunshine's scheduled to work tomorrow night so I'll talk to him then. If we're lucky then he'll come home with me after his shift and get to know his grandmother." _Of course he might want to spend the time with his hazel eyed boyfriend. I suppose I could offer him the use of my spare room. But I doubt if he and Gus would be willing to fuck in the same house his grandmother is staying in._

With her last thought firmly in her mind Deb gave Jennifer a sunshine smile of her own.


	15. Chapter Nine

  
Author's notes: Emmett and Brian meet at Woody's. Brian has a question for Emmett about a guy he met at Vanguard.  


* * *

Chapter 9

Woody's Bar

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

7 PM October 10, 2018

Brian Kinney and Emmett Honeycutt were seated in a booth at the back of the bar. Brian had a bottle of imported beer on the table in front of him and Emmett had a Cosmo in his hand.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice Emmett." _God I can't believe how I'm feeling. I think I finally understand those fucking dreams I've been having for almost 20 years._

"No problem Brian." _Something's going on, I've never seen Brian look like he does tonight. He almost looks like he's afraid of something._

Brian gave Emmett a small grin and Emmett almost choked on his drink.

"That silly drink go down the wrong pipe? I would think that at your age you would've given up on that stupid concoction." _I can't believe I said that, Brian Kinney doesn't care what anybody drinks. Brian Kinney doesn't care what people think about anything. Brian Kinney doesn't care what his heart tells him. Fuck, Kinney like you believe that anymore._

"Now Brian I don't make fun of what you drink." Emmett replied with a gap toothed smile. _It's even worse than I thought; normally Brian could care less what I drink._

"Haven't you ever heard of small talk Em?" _He must think I've lost my mind._

"Of course I've heard of small talk, I just never heard you engage in small talk." _Now that's a lie, even I fall into the trap of making Brian out to be an impersonal asshole. I know better than that. Despite his reputation he wasn't an asshole to me the night we first met; when he fucked me and then let me spend the night when he found out I didn't have a place of my own yet. Even after all of these years I still remember how wonderful that fuck was. There's no doubt Brian Kinney knows how to fuck a guy so that he never forgets it. Then when we met the next time I was Mikey's roommate and he didn't tell his best friend that we'd already met. Mikey would've pouted for weeks if he'd realized that I'd had what he always wanted and never got. Not that Brian or I denied that we'd had sex we just didn't point it out to Mikey when he couldn't figure it out on his own. It was amazing that Mikey never figured it out. How many times did Brian complain that he'd had everyone in the room, with me standing right next to Mikey, and Mikey didn't realize that meant Brian meant me too?_

"Can't I change Emmett or do I have to stay the same asshole everyone always thought I was?" _I hope that doesn't sound as pathetic to Emmett as it sounded to me._

"Sure you can change. Is there a reason you're changing? Not that I mind if you become the nicest guy in Pittsburgh. Hell you've always been a good guy under the façade you show to the world. It's great that you're finally moving back home. You never were the asshole that so many accused you of being." _While you never rolled over in bed you certainly rolled over and let every supposed friend you had fuck you over, without lube, so that they could feel better about themselves._

"Yes I was, everyone thought so, even my 'best friend in the whole world' thought the only thing I cared about was my dick." _Well there was a lot of truth in that but it wasn't the only thing I thought about._

Brian you weren't an asshole then and you certainly aren't now. No matter what your so called friends and family said about you. Would such an asshole have paid off Deb's mortgage without even telling her, so that she'd have one less thing to worry about when Vic died? Would the Slut of Liberty have snuck into his son's first opening night, as the star of the elementary school play, in a disguise no less? Would such a total asshole have helped a silly queen like me when his best friend died of a meth overdose? No Brian you haven't been an asshole for many years; if you ever really were that asshole at anytime in your life." _Where did that speech come from?_

"Thanks Emmett I can't say I've ever heard anyone else tell me I wasn't an asshole. Strangely enough my best friend 'in the world' was always the worst at telling me how big an asshole I was. Have you heard from Mikey lately?" _Michael never figured out how much it hurt when he called me an asshole, of course I never told him that it hurt. That wouldn't have fit my image. Caring about my son didn't fit that image either so like an idiot I allowed Mel and Lindsay to push me out of Gus' life._

Not in years, when he finally became Mrs. David Cameron he was too good for any of us back here in Pittsburgh. I found it funny that he lives in the liberal state of Oregon but had to go to Idaho to get married. Who knew he would be so happy as a housewife." _On the other hand Hank has kept in touch with me for some reason. He has two of the cutest little girls I've ever met. Where have the years gone?_

"Emmett have I ever thanked you for being my eyes here in Pittsburgh _?" I think he's going to choke, I'm sure he never expected to hear me thank anyone for anything._

"There was never any need for you to thank me I enjoyed watching after Gus, I'd have done so even if you hadn't asked me to look after him. But Brian you would've made your son so happy if just once you'd let him know you were in the audience. He's quite the actor and who knew a Kinney could sing so well. You came up with some pretty unique disguises over the years but when you were Santa at his third grade Christmas party that had to be the best. I always wondered how you pulled that off without Lindsay figuring out it was you." _Hell Lindsay was still so worked up about Melanie leaving her that you could've probably taken Gus back to New York with you and she wouldn't have noticed for a week. Now Emmett Honeycutt it isn't nice to think bad things about a good friend._

"I regretted giving my rights to Gus to Melanie but was too afraid to try to be in his life. I regret that more than anything in my life and I've done some pretty stupid things over the years. I'm so glad that Gus has forgiven me and wants me in his life. _I hope he takes my hints and finally figures out how to get a place where he and Alex can fuck each other silly. I think my Sonny Boy has found himself a keeper. There's something about Alex that seems so familiar yet I can't figure out what it is._

"I think that now that you've opened the door with Gus he'll be pushing it wide open very soon. He's wanted you in his life for a very long time even if he never admitted it to himself. Alex has been a very good influence on Gus. I just wish the two would just fuck each other and get it over with." It's been so amusing to watch the two of them in their attempt to find a place where they can fuck in private. I don't understand why they feel they have to have a perfectly private place to fuck since they given each other hand jobs in public places on more than one occasion. They've been a little more careful about where they blow each other but in the back seat of Alex's Dad's car parked in front of the Diner wasn't that private. They covered themselves with a blanket but I doubt that anybody walking by didn't know what was going on." _It still amazes me that Deb hasn't told all of Liberty Avenue about the time they jacked each other off in the Diner._

"I hope so, I love Gus like nothing I've ever loved in my life. Not that that's saying much." _But how did he get to be so big? How did he get old enough to want and to find a boyfriend?_

"OK Brian enough small talk. What did you really want to talk to me about?" _Well that's taking the bull by the horns or is it by the balls?_

"Emmett do you believe in love at first sight?" _He really did choke on his drink this time._

"Of course I believe in love at first sight, I just haven't seen that love yet. But if you want proof of it talk to your son. He fell for Alex the very first day they met. According to Lindsay they met in the first period of the day, had lunch and blew each other in the lunchroom at noon and then flip flopped in the boys bathroom after the final bell of the day. Of course we both know it didn't happen that way but Gus fell hard and deep the day they met. I think Alex took a couple of days to decide he felt the same way about Gus." _Everyone was totally surprised at how jealous Gus is of Alex though. Once they finally fuck he'll probably be even worse._

"I think I fell in love today. I'm not sure because I've never really been in love before. I've cared for a few guys but it was never love. I think I fell into his beautiful blue eyes just after I was blinded by his amazing smile; I'm not sure whether I've climbed out of those eyes yet." _God I don't think I've ever said anything like that in my life and yet I believe every word of it._

"I need more details than that Brian." _Brian Kinney is in love and the Earth hasn't fallen off of it's axis._

"I met him today when I went to Vanguard to look the place over. That's a problem, he's an employee and I'm not sure I should get involved with an employee no matter how much I desire him." _I'd have fucked him right there at his desk if he'd given me the slightest indication that he wouldn't have objected. That smile gave me such a hard boner it's a wonder it didn't rip through the fly of my 600 dollar pants. Luckily my 1000 dollar jacket hid the bulge from Gardner, that would've been hard to explain._

"Have you actually taken control of the company?" _It's loophole time._

"Not until the first of the year, why does that matter?" _Loophole, give me a loophole Emmett._

"He's not an employee until you actually own the company. See whether he's interested, like any gay man isn't going to be interested in you, and go from there. When you actually own the company then you can deal with the problem of his being your employee." _I really think he might be in love since I've never known Brian to act the way he's been acting tonight_

"That might work. _" I knew Emmett would give me a loophole._

"Don't worry so much Brian just give him a call and ask him out. Brian you do know how to ask a guy out on a date don't you?" _He has to know how to do that doesn't he?_

"Of course I know how to ask someone out on a date. I dated Lindsay back in college. There's a problem with your plan though." _I can't believe I didn't find out his name._

"It's too simple a plan to have a problem." _Is Brian Kinney really blushing?_

"I don't know his name." _Why didn't I find out his name?_

"How can you not know his name?" _How can he not know his name?_

"Well he's not high enough in the chain of command at Vanguard to have an office with his name on the door and he didn't have a name plate on his desk and I was so stunned by his being the man of my dreams, and I mean that literally, that I didn't think to ask what his name was." _I can't believe I didn't ask Gardner what his name was, that would've been easily done and wouldn't have raised any suspicions either. I've certainly been with enough good looking men why did this one bother me so much?_

"What do you mean the man of my dreams, and I mean that literally?" _He's blushing even redder, this is going to be good._

"Emmett you have to keep this a secret to the day you die." _God I've gone over the edge._

"Don't worry Brian I can keep a secret if I have to." _Is this really Brian Kinney? I can keep a secret can't I?_

"A few months after I moved to New York I started having this dream. A dream about this beautiful young man." _Beautiful doesn't do him justice though._

"Tell me more." _I would've never guessed in a million years that Brian Kinney would admit to having dreams._

"In the dream, which I kept having over and over again, I was coming out of some club and I saw this angel walk into view under a street light. He was just gorgeous, and he wasn't my type at all, and the next thing I know I'm across the street and talking to him. He was blond, relatively short, and very young, none of those appealed to me yet I couldn't control myself and I invited him back to my loft. We had the most amazing sex all night long and then I woke up." _I hadn't been fucked in years but I rolled over for him as soon as I got out of his ass and let him fuck me into the mattress and halfway through the box springs in that dream. I wasn't surprised at all when I woke up in the morning covered in cum._

"Nothing surprising about that Brian, everyone has dreams about someone they've seen even if they don't remember seeing the person before." _Why did I say that? I have no idea if that's true._

"I didn't think much of the dream until I had it again and when I had it the third time I started to be worried. Of course I didn't go to see anyone about it because as we both know Brian Kinney doesn't do shrinks. Over time though I started having other dreams about my life with the beautiful twink. I never got a name, do you ever get a name in a dream? But he stalked me and I didn't even make any real effort to get rid of him. Eventually we were living together and I was as happy as I've ever been in my life. Then we had a child somehow, that was never shown in the dreams. I never saw the child's face, even as he grew up into a very well built youngster. The twink and I were very happy and our lives were pretty much perfect. In the latest dream our son was getting married to a slightly taller young man and I've never seen his face either. OK Emmett I never really took these dreams to be true until this afternoon when I came face to face with my dream partner." _Gardner_ _must've wondered if he'd sold his company to a complete idiot since I don't think I said a coherent word after I saw my dream twink._

"Brian I don't know what to say. I don't know enough about dreams to know if they mean anything but I certainly wouldn't ignore the fact that you've had the same dreams for so long. Find out what the guy's name is and ask him out on a date. Brian I mean a date; don't treat him like one of your tricks. Get to know him before you fuck him. Wait until at least the 2nd date before you bend him over a sofa back." _Good he's smiling again._

"Thanks Emmett I knew you'd be able to help me. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid to mess up any possible relationship I might manage with my dream guy. I'll wait until at least the third date to fuck him." _Close your mouth Emmett you don't want to swallow a fly. If I have to I'll wait to fuck him until he asks me to do so. I have the will power to do that don't I?_


	16. Interlude Four

  
Author's notes: Tron has figured out how the Scoluxer managed his experiment.  


* * *

Interlude 4

Captured Scolux Lab

Far Side of Luna

"I'm here Tron, what do you want?" _I'm not used to being ordered by an under officer so this information had better be very important._

"I've figured out how the Scoluxer worked his experiment." _All it took was finding the right file. This Scoluxer believed in writing down every detail of his experiments._

"Well?" _Why does he drag everything out?_

"He used the beaming device." _I suppose it should've been obvious once we knew that the Scoluxers had a beaming device._ _  
_  
"What?" _Why didn't I think of that? It's the obvious answer once you know that the Scoluxers have such a device._

"He not only used the device to beam the natives from the planet to this lab he also used it for all of the surgical work." _It's amazing that they can do so much with the same device._

"How can that be _?" Why am I surprised it would just be a difference in scale. Beaming an entire organism really isn't that much difference in beaming just a part of the organism._

"Evidently the hardest part of building the device is to make the part that does the beaming, they just put more than one focusing unit on that part." _It's just like having multiple lenses on a microscope._

"What does that mean Tron? It's late at night and I'm not thinking clearly so just tell me in plain language." _This PILA could be a philosopher since he takes so much time to say the most simple things._

"Yes Sir."

"Well how did he do it?" _It's like pulling teeth to get anything from this PILA._

"After beaming the three natives to the lab with one focuser he then used another much finer focuser to do the actual surgery. It's not clear but I think he must've used actual surgical techniques to attach the uterus to the necessary arteries and veins in the abdominal cavity of Specimen B." _At least I can't think of any other way to attach such things, though I suppose there might be a way of doing it with the beamer._

"How is the beamer involved in this?" _I wonder if the beamer can be used to fight our enemies?_

"First he used the beamer to remove the uterus from the female. He also removed eggs from her ovaries. He then used it to remove the DNA from the eggs. The next step was to remove sperm from Specimen B and to take the DNA out of it and then put it into the egg. Then he fertilized the egg with sperm from Specimen A. Once the zygote formed he beamed it into the uterus. The last step was to beam the two males back to the planet. Both had been slightly sedated and hypnotically ordered to return to their homes. A side effect of the sedation was to cause them to lose any memories they might have had while they were being experimented on. The female he just beamed into space since she wasn't worth the energy to beam her back to the planet. You were right Platoon Leader the Scolux have no use for females." _How can any species not value their females. While I've enjoyed being with young PILA while I've been soldiering I can't imagine not wanting to spend the rest of my life with a female once I'm transferred back home._

"This is very good work Tron but we really do need to find this device." _Why don't the Scoluxers label their machines like any sensible PILA would?_

"I'm still working on it Platoon Leader. You'll be the first one I tell when I find it." _Sometimes I wonder about Coron, how can have gotten to his rank, at his age, and yet want obvious items spelled out in perfect detail._


	17. Chapter Ten

  
Author's notes: Using a tip from Brian, Gus figures out a way to find the privacy he and Alex want to fulfill their greatest desire.  


* * *

Chapter 10

Eros Motel

Suburban Pittsburgh

7 PM October27, 2018

Two naked young men, one blond one brunet, were entwined on the bed in a low cost motel room. Clothes were discarded in all parts of the room. The brunet's hair made an unkempt halo about his head. The blond slowly woke from an exhausted slumber and began to fondle the penis of the brunet which almost immediately began to respond to the stimulus.

"Alex would you give it a rest, I'm too tired for another bout." _Who knew he would be a sex maniac? Not that I'm complaining. He's a very talented sex maniac. Why did we wait so long to get to this point in our relationship?_

"Gus did you notice that our dicks are twins?" _He has the cutest bed hair. His cock feels so good in my hand, hard yet soft too. It feels pretty good in my mouth not to mention my ass._

"What?" _Did he ask me something? My mind wanders while his hand is wandering in my crotch._

"I asked you if you noticed that our dicks look almost exactly the same." _It amazes me that my cock has gotten hard again just because I've been fondling his dick, which has gotten as hard as rock too._

"What do you mean? _I like it that his cock has gotten hard again just because he's fondling mine._

Alex moved so that he could place his cock over top of Gus' dick to prove his point.

"Look Gus, our cocks are identical in size, though your balls are a little bigger and our hair is different colors but the cocks are twins. I'm glad that you're circumcised like me too. _I don't know why but I just find the look of an uncut dick unappetizing._

"You're right Alex, I guess they're identical. Who knew that those two little organs could brings us so much pleasure?" _1, 2, 3, …_

"Who has a little organ, they look pretty big to me?" _His felt pretty big too when it was up my ass._

"Well you said they were identical and I know for a fact that mine is only six inches long and as cocks go that isn't all that big." _At least that's what the web sites say, they also say that every teenager measures his cock even if most won't admit it._

"Gus I didn't know you had so much experience with other guys' cocks." _Let him wiggle out of that. I like the way he wiggles when my cock is up his ass. His wiggling when his cock was up my ass felt pretty good too._

"You know the only direct experience with any cock besides my own is yours but I've read a lot and six inches isn't considered long." _I don't care that his dick isn't long it's perfect in every other way._

Gus put his right hand around the two dicks and began masturbating them.

"Gus that feels good but I don't know if I can come again. I lost track of how many orgasms I've had so far this afternoon but it has to be a record for me. Hell you're going to make me come once more if you keep doing what you're doing." _I think he knows how to handle my cock better than I do and I've been handling it for almost seven years._

Gus took his hand off of the two dicks and used it to make lazy circles around Alex's right nipple.

"Gus what're you doing now?" _I didn't know his touching my nipples would make me feel almost as good as his touching my cock. When he was sucking on them I thought I would go crazy the pleasure was so intense._

"I don't want either of us to come again, we need to talk but I don't want you to calm down because we are going to come one more time before we have to go home." _I just haven't decided if he's going to come in my ass again or if I'm going to come in his ass. Of course each of us coming in the other's ass is also an option. Why would anyone give up the pleasure from being fucked or fucking another guy?_

"Do we have to go home, I want to sleep with you and wake up with you in the morning." _God I think I'm going to come again just thinking about what I want to do with him._

"Alex I don't want to go home any more than you do but if I don't get home before midnight we'll have to run off and elope in West Virginia because my mom will make my life a living hell. As much as she likes you she thinks we're going too fast. She actually believes that we've been fucking each other since the day we met. _I wonder how she got that idea? Now that we have fucked each other I wish that we had been fucking since the day we met. That would've given the other kids in the class an eyeful, me bent over a desk my ass filled with Alex's cock. That sounds hot, maybe we should sneak into the school some night and fuck each other over our study hall desks._

"Gus I told you it was a mistake to threaten to elope but why does your Mom thinks we've been fucking since we met? My Dad still kids me about taking so much time to get you into bed _. He actually told me 'Alex if I had someone as luscious as Gus I'd have had him in my bed the day after I met him.'" Now that I've had you in bed I regret taking so long too. On the other hand my bed really isn't that comfortable or very big._

**"I might have hinted that we were having sex. But it pisses me off that she thinks I can't love anyone like she thinks my Da -- Brian can't love anyone."** _I wonder if I'm still fooling him about how I feel about_

_Brian?_

"Gus you can't fool me, once your Dad indicated that he wanted to be in your life you've been ecstatic. Call him Dad, I know you want to _." Sometimes you've just got to tell a guy what he wants to hear even if he won't admit he wants to hear it._

"It's not that simple Alex, but I'm sure glad I took his advice about how to get into your pants." _It was so cool how he just hinted how I could solve the problem of where to fuck Alex instead of telling me what to do. I sure wish he had decided to become part of my life about 18 years ago._ _  
_  
"Well that's an interesting statement. I have to say that I'm glad you took his advice too. I like what happened when you got into my pants and I liked what happened when I got into your pants. Not that we were in our pants very long after the room door closed. What advice did he give you?" _I didn't know it was possible to take off your clothes so fast without ripping them into shreds. Who knew that watching Gus pull his skin tight boxer briefs off would be so exciting. I doubt that my baggy shorts did the same for him though._

"He simply pointed out that I had some money that I could use to rent a room for a day, or two. I can't believe I didn't think of it on my own." _While I know the money is in that account I don't really admit that it's there since that would be admitting that he did care enough about me to put it there every year._

"Well that's easy to figure out, you simply didn't admit to yourself that he cared about you and so you forgot about all of the money he's deposited in your savings account over the years. He's a very nice man Gus, forget about the past and let him become the father he wants to be and that you want _._ " _I hope that wasn't stepping over any lines. For an old guy he's very good looking, I wish my Dad could find someone like Brian Kinney. Hell that gives me an idea._

I know that you're right Alex but it isn't that easy. Alex I can step aside if you want to go after Brian." _I don't believe I just said that._

"What the fuck does that mean Augustus Peterson?" _We really must have been destined to be a couple, why else would've our parents given us the names of Alexander and Augustus?_

"You keep saying such nice things about Brian I just figured you want him instead of me." _I hope he takes that the way I meant it._

Alex just stared at Gus.

"You shit, I'm not interested in your Dad, sure he's a good looking guy for his age but Gus he's an old man. I have no sexual interest in a guy older than my own father. Maybe all these comments you keep making about me and your Dad is just your way of hiding your interest in my Dad. Of course if you were to go with my Dad you would only get fucked since he's an exclusive top. I think you would miss fucking me but if you want him I'll get out of your way." Alex stated with a mischievous grin. _The hell I'll get out of your way, you're mine and you're going to stay mine._

"Fuck Alex why would I want your Dad, as good looking as he is, when I have you. He's too old for me." _Now that I know how much I like fucking I'm not giving that pleasure up for anyone._

Gus suddenly gave Alex a huge smile which the younger boy returned.

"Gus are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking." _I'm too young to be spouting so many old clichés._

"If you're thinking that we should get our fathers together then I'm thinking the same thing you're thinking." _Like they say; great minds think alike._

"Alex I think we've got a mission but we'll have to be very careful about how and what we do. I know enough about Brian's history to know that if he even thinks we're trying to set him up with your Dad he'll put his heels into the ground and resist every step." _I really think that they would make a good couple, just like an older version of me and Alex. If anyone can get Brian Kinney to roll over and enjoy it, it's Justin Taylor._

"I agree but they would make the perfect couple, almost as cute as the two of us are." _Can Liberty Avenue survive two Taylor/Kinney couples?_

"We are a cute couple aren't we? Deb certainly thinks so, oh as a warning she'll know what we've been up to today so don't be surprised at what she says when you see her next." _She'll take one look at either of us and know exactly what we've been doing today. I wonder how she does it?_

"Don't I know it, she knew the first time I blew you, does she have ESP or what? She actually asked me if you tasted as good as I expected you to taste. By the way you taste very good." _I thought I would fall through the floor I was so embarrassed, none of the customers seemed to notice though they had to have heard what she asked me I guess they're just used to her outrageous comments._

"I think she does have ESP, she asked me if I had any trouble swallowing the Magnus pole, in front of my mother no less. You should've seen my Mom's reaction to that question. Sometimes I think Mom still thinks I have a two inch dick that I only use to pee with." _There were times when I just wanted to grab you and have my way with you in front of her just to shock the hell out of her._

"Gus now that we've given each other our anal cherries which time was your favorite?" _They were all good but one was the best for me._

"Every time was great but I think I liked it best when I fucked you in the shower. Something about that warm water on my back as I was thrusting up and pushing you off of your feet just was amazing. What was your favorite?" _That was another one of the hints Brian gave me, all he said was 'showers are lots of fun', boy was he right._

"That time in the shower was amazing but the time I was fucking you face to face had to be my favorite. We were kissing and my cock was going in and out but the extra kick was feeling your hard dick on my tummy and then feeling the warmth when you shot your load. Gus if we're going home tonight then we have to have one last round because I don't think my cock will go down unless I shoot another load. How do you want to do it this time?" _My cock has been hard more often in the few months we've known each other than the rest of my life. All I have to do is think about him and I'm hard again._

"Why don't we do the two favorite's again just switch roles. I'll fuck you face to face and then you'll fuck me in the shower. That way we can clean up and then go home. Somehow I don't think Mom would be happy if I come home smelling of cum." _I might be walking a little funny so she'll know for sure that I've been fucked up the ass. That will probably set her off again but I don't give a fuck. Just seeing Alex's cock swing up and slap his tummy when he pulled those boxers off was worth anything she can say to me. The pleasure from fucking and getting fucked by Alex is just whipped cream on top of the caramel sundae. I think I just made up a cliché._


	18. Chapter Eleven

  
Author's notes: Everyone thinks that Brian and Justin would make a good couple and they aren't afraid to plan to do something about it.  


* * *

Chapter 11

Fine Arts Center

Suburban High School

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

4PM October 31, 2018

Alex Taylor and Gus Peterson were seated in the back row of the seats in their High School's theater. If they were holding hands and sneaking kisses it was dark enough that the two young men were reasonably sure they couldn't be seen.

"Gus as much as I like making out with you shouldn't we be getting ready for rehearsal?" _I can't wait for it to be Saturday again and we can go back to the motel to do more than just make out. I can't believe how much I enjoyed his cock up my ass but my cock up his ass felt pretty good too. Just looking at him makes me feel pretty good._

"Don't worry Alex we both know our parts cold so we don't need to get ready for rehearsal since we're more than ready for opening night. These last weeks of practice will be just icing on the cake. In all the years this school has been open it's never seen a better production of 'Romeo and Juliet' than what we're going to do. It was surprising how easy it was to talk Mr. Birnie into doing an all male version like they did in Shakespeare's day." _It will be a lot more fun and believable doing the romantic scenes with my boyfriend than it would've been with any girl they could've cast in the part. I really like calling him my boyfriend. He's going to have to shave very close the nights we perform though. He's a year younger but he has a much fuller beard than I have. Of course Brian would probably say what beard?_

"You've been in plays almost every year you've gone to school but this is my first one. I just want to do you proud." _I think I'm starting to sound like a girl even when I'm not playing Juliet._

"You'll do fine, you know the words and all of the blocking so don't worry so much. How's it been going with your grandmother?" _Wasn't that a surprise when Mrs. Taylor showed up at Deb's house?_

"I don't really know Gus. It's been great getting to know her but my Dad hasn't really forgiven her yet and I can't get too close to her until he decides whether he wants her in our family. I wish I knew the history between them but neither is willing to tell me. Does that make sense?" _I know Dad wants to have Grandma back in his life but he's just too proud to admit it to himself. I think he needs to have some sex, that will mellow him out. I know I was pretty mellow after last Saturday. It's amazing how much smaller Gus's cock is than what I thought it was after he pointed out how long it really is. Even though I'd had it in my hands and in my mouth I was still thinking it was a foot long. I guess it just seemed so much bigger than it is because I care so much about him. Shit I shouldn't have thought about Gus' cock since now mine is hard and we'll have to go up on stage pretty soon. I suppose it's kind of funny that Romeo gives Juliet a hard-on._

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm kind of in the same predicament as your Dad. It's only been two weeks since my Dad and I started talking but it's like we've been father and son for my entire life. I'm just not sure if I trust him to not run away again. Though I'll always be happy that he gave me that hint that allowed me to get into your pants last Saturday." _Why did I have to think about last Saturday now I'll have to go on stage with a boner._

"Alex, have you had any ideas on how we can get our Dad's dating without their knowing what we're up to?" _I really don't know if that's possible, Brian Kinney is a very bright man. Mr. Taylor isn't a dim bulb either and he has the same gorgeous smile that Alex gives me all of the time. I think that if Mr. Taylor were to give that smile to Dad he'd be as lost in it as I was the first time Alex smiled at me. Of course the smile Alex gives me with my cock in his mouth is pretty amazing too._

"I was thinking, that these seats are on the small side so if two strangers were sitting next to each other they would almost have to bump into each other. My Dad's too polite to not say anything to a person he bumps into. So why don't we make sure that my Dad and your Dad sit next to each other on opening night. I imagine that as the stars of the play we should be able to arrange that. If it goes any farther then neither one of them can think we had anything to do with it." _I hope it sounds as good of a plan to Gus as it sounds to me._

"That's a perfect plan Alex. Now lean over here so I can kiss those luscious lips of yours again." _To hell if anyone sees us kissing, he's mine and I don't really care if anyone sees anything._

Alex and Gus kissed and weren't aware that every other student in the theater was watching them. The two really thought that their relationship wasn't known to the entire student body. Unknown to Gus and Alex there were some serious bets being made, among the other cast members, on whether they would kiss each other during the closing bow, after the play, on opening night.

Lindsay Peterson's Home

Suburban Pittsburgh

5PM October 31, 2018

"Lindsay to what do I owe this invitation to supper? _It'll be about Gus and Alex or maybe Brian._

"Now Emmett how long have we been friends? I can invite you over for supper without a motive can't I? Besides you can help hand out the candy." _I'll have to be very careful in how I ask Emmett to help me._

"I almost forgot that it's Halloween tonight, I'll be honored to hand out your candy to the little ghosts and goblins that come to the door." _You haven't pulled the wool over my eyes yet Lindsay, this is still going to be about one of the boys or Brian._

"Tonight is going to be one of the few times that Gus won't be here to help me. He never liked trick or treating himself but he loved giving out the candy." _I never understood why he didn't like getting his own candy stash like all of the other kids._

"Where is Gus?" _I wonder if those boys really think that Deb and I don't know that they found a place to finally pluck each other's cherry?_

"He's at play practice. Can you believe that he was able to convince the director to do an all male version of 'Romeo and Juliet' just so he could have his boyfriend play Juliet?" _Why does everything I say about Alex sound so negative. I know that Gus truly loves him and he's a wonderful boy but I just can't get past the idea of them running off and ruining their lives._

"I can't wait to see such a famous play done the way it was done in Shakespeare's day. Gus and Alex will be a perfect Romeo and Juliet." _Why does Lindsay have such a negative view on the boys' relationship?_

"I'm planning on having a cast party after the final showing would you be willing to help? Everyone knows that an Emmett Honeycutt party is the best in Pittsburgh. I'd even pay your going rate." _I don't think I phrased that the right way. Emmett doesn't frown much and he's certainly not smiling._

"Of course I'll help and how could you insult me by offering to pay _." I still haven't figured out why Lindsay is so threatened by Alex and Gus as a couple._

While Emmett tried to look upset he couldn't help himself and his well known gap toothed grin soon came into sight.

"I didn't mean anything Emmett."

"I know honey I was just trying to pull your chain. But Lindsay just try to be nice to Alex. Gus doesn't appreciate your not supporting his relationship with Alex. They aren't going to run off and get married unless you push too hard. _They're such a cute couple that I just can't understand why Lindsay can't see it._

"I know Emmett and I'm trying but no matter what I say Gus takes it wrong. Alex is a wonderful young man and I don't think Gus could've found anyone better. I know I overreacted at first but it just threw me for a loop when he fell so hard so fast. Then they started having sex so soon and I just couldn't get that out of my mind. My little boy was too young to be having sex, and Emmett I would've reacted the same if it had been a girl." _At least I hope I would've reacted the same._

"But Lindsay they didn't have sex right away." _I hope she doesn't ask me how I know._

"That's what Deb told me and that's what Gus told me but I just couldn't believe them. I don't know why." _Gus looks so much like his father that I suppose I figured that he had to act like Brian too. Brian would've had Alex in his bed the first day so I just believed that Gus would do the same thing._

"Well they aren't the sex hounds that you've thought they were but I'm sure you noticed that they were walking somewhat gingerly last Sunday at Deb's dinner." _I didn't think that it was humanly possible to have that big of a smile, but every time Gus looked at Alex or Alex looked at Gus they both smiled like a pair of idiots. I'm glad they figured out Brian's hint. I'm so glad for Brian that he and Gus are finally becoming father and son._

"I really don't want to admit to what you're implying Emmett but yes everyone noticed. I guess that does prove that they hadn't been having sex since the first day they met. _I've got to figure out a way to make Gus realize that I'm happy that he's with Alex._

"Emmett I've been thinking that since Brian has moved back to Pittsburgh that it's time for him to find someone to settle down with." _I know he'd be happy if he'd just let himself fall in love._

"Lindsay don't do it." _I know that I'm crying in the dark but maybe she'll listen to me._

"Do what?"

"Matchmake."

"What do you mean?" _I'm not matchmaking I'm just trying to help Brian have a better life._

"Brian will find someone on his own, if and when he wants to. But if you or anyone else tries to fix him up he'll run away as fast as he can." _If I thought that matchmaking would work I'd set him up with Alex's Dad so fast his head would spin._

"That wasn't what I was planning on doing." _Well not entirely._

"I was just gong to say that we should make sure that Brian and Alex's Dad should meet and the cast party would be a good time for that to happen." And if something comes from that meeting they can't blame us for anything. _Maybe they'll fall for each other as fast as Alex and Gus fell for each other._

Lindsay gives Emmett a sunshine smile of her own.

"Well Emmett let's go eat supper before we have to man the candy bowl."

"Sounds good to me. Lindsay have you ever heard what Alex's Dad's name is?" _I can't remember if I've never heard it or if I've just forgotten._

"I don't think so, I've only met him a couple of times and Gus always calls him Alex's Dad and Alex always calls him Dad. He's a very good looking man, maybe you should ask him out." _Get out of that one Emmett._

**"Lindsay Peterson you little minx. Let's go eat."** _That's not that bad of an idea but it hasn't been long enough since Teddy's death for me to start thinking romantically again. I'm not sure it's ever going to be long enough._

Deb Novotny's House

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

7 PM October 31, 2018

"Jennifer it smells wonderful in here again. How did I ever live without a gourmet cook as a houseguest?" _I didn't realize, until Jen moved in, how lonely I've been since Carl died._

"Thanks Deb, I had to do something with my time and learning how to cook seemed like a good hobby." _It cost more money than most of the other hobbies I could've taken up and my spending money always bothered Craig._

"What are we having tonight?" _It'll be good no matter what she made. It's too bad she and Vic never met, her meals with his desserts, that would've been heaven on earth._

"Chicken Cordon Bleu with Potatoes Au gratin and steamed Asparagus. All made with fresh ingredients, do you know how hard it is to get fresh asparagus in Pittsburgh in October?" _It's nice to finally to cook for someone who really appreciates the food._

"Has Justin called you?" _I hope he decides that he wants his mother in his life before she gives up hope and goes back to New York._

"Not today but he did e-mail me again. I think that he's almost ready to forgive me. Alex is very reserved but I think that's simply because he's loyal to his father. Gus is my greatest partisan though. He's a wonderful boy and I'm glad he and Alex are going together. I can't wait to see them in the play. If he were able Craig would blow a gasket if he found out his grandson was playing Juliet opposite of his boyfriend. Of course he'd have had fit just finding out that his grandson was gay." _I know it's wrong but I'm glad that Craig will never know anything about Alex._

"Justin e-mailing you is a good sign. Hey we should invite Justin to the pre-play lunch so he can get to know the family. I've been giving pre-play lunches since Gus was in his first play when he was in kindergarten. Of course the family isn't as big as it used to be. Jennifer; I just had a thought, if Justin comes to the dinner and Brian comes to the dinner we can seat them next to each other and see what happens." _It's about time Brian settled down and Justin would be the perfect guy for him._

"Deb isn't that playing with fire? I don't want to do anything to upset Justin and I don't know if setting him up with a stranger would upset him or not." _They would make a handsome couple though. They would be an older version of Gus and Alex. I can just see the four of them on a double date at the Diner, Liberty Avenue wouldn't know what hit it._

Jennifer gave Deb a Sunshine smile that the Taylor's had become famous for at the thought of her son and grandson on a double date with the Kinney men.


	19. Interlude Five

  
Author's notes: Tron has found the beaming device and how to use it.  


* * *

Interlude 5

Captured Scolux Lab

Far Side of Luna

The communication speaker in Platoon Leader Coron's sleeping quarters was buzzing.

"Who's disturbing my sleep?"

"Platoon Leader I need permission to go outside the Laboratory."

"Tron is that you? Why do you need to go outside?" _This had better be good_.

"I think I've figured out how to find the beaming device but I need to go outside in order to find it." _Why didn't I see how to find the device earlier?_

"Yes you have permission to go outside of the Laboratory but did you have to ask in the middle of my sleep period?" _A PILA of his age should be sleeping at this hour._

"Do you want me to tell you if I find the device or wait until the morning?" _I'll bet he says in the morning. For such a young PILA he's very much a stick in the mud._

"In the morning will be soon enough." _I have to be dreaming this conversation._

The next morning.

Tron waited in the command room of the Laboratory until Coron finally arrived, impeccably groomed as always.

"Your posture indicates that you've found something and that I didn't just dream being awakened in the middle of the night." _I should be excited that he's found something but I still resent being awakened in the middle of the night. I'm getting too old for off world assignments._

"Yes I found the beaming device. I also figured out how it works and that we can bring the experimental specimens up here at any time." _Well at any time when they're both out in the open._

"Well show me the device and then explain everything you know about it." _If what he has found is truly the beaming device and it works as he says then both of us will be promoted to positions back home, and I can finally use my stored sperm to start a family. I think I'll have two litters instead of the normal one. I'm sure I've earned that privilege._

Tron led Coron to the other side of the lab and pointed out a very large piece of equipment that almost reached the ceiling of the room.

"There it is, it certainly doesn't appear like much does it? With it we can bring natives up from the planet and safely return them or we can remove chromosomes from a cell and pretty much anything in between those two extremes. While I haven't had time to look yet I wouldn't be surprised if there're instructions on how to build more of the devices somewhere in the computer storage banks." _The Scoluxers don't know how to run a war yet somehow they allied themselves with the Trelongory and so haven't been wiped out by the other races._

"OK I have to ask how did you figure out that the beamer is this particular machine?" _He's earned the right to brag even if he hasn't said a word of self praise yet._

"Something the Scoluxer wrote when he was discussing the experiment. He said that as powerful as the beamer was it had the fatal flaw of attenuation. That he could bring creatures thousands of miles or remove cellular structures but only if the beam wasn't attenuated too much. I thought about what that meant, and I came up with the idea that the beamer can't transport through too much interference. To bring anything from the planet would require that the beamer focuser itself be open to the vacuum of space since it wouldn't be able to beam through a wall or a window; of course there're no windows in the Lab. Being open to vacuum would have it's own problems so I decided that the most likely option would be to have an opening that can be opened or closed depending on whether the machine is being used. So I went outside and looked for anything that could be that opening. I found a structure directly above this room and found instructions on how to use the machine in a compartment at the bottom of the device. The Scoluxers were very sure of themselves or very incompetent I'm not sure which." _There's no denying their technological abilities though, the system of mirrors used to beam back and forth from the planet is incredibly complex yet done with a minimum of parts and very small parts at that. The likelihood of the natives on the planet seeing them, even while in use, approaches zero._

"So we can beam the natives the Scoluxer used up here?" _To be the first JILA to transport another living creature from a planet to a moon, my name will go down in FRA''JILL history._

"We can beam them here as long as they're out in the open. The machine can't beam anything large through any solid or liquid so the natives need to be out in the open, even a thick layer of vegetation over them will prevent the beamer from working. Luckily the computer, and the associated sensors, can tell if the natives are in a position where they can be safely transported. I put the location device numbers into the system and neither of them have been in a position where the device would activate."

"Tron can you set the machine so that it will automatically beam the two here if they do come out into the open?" _I really think we should inform them of what the Scoluxer did to them._

I'm sure I can do that but there's no way of predicting if both of them will ever be in the open at the same time. As far as I can tell they're in the same location on the planet so that would increase the odds of them going outside at the same time. Of course we know nothing of these aliens, they might live underground and seldom come to the surface." _They're owed an explanation since they didn't ask to be part of the Scolux War Effort._

"Set the machine so that it only beams the specimens to this moon if both can be brought at the same time. If that doesn't happen in a few days then we'll reset it to beam up only one. I just thought, will we be able to communicate with the natives if we do bring them here?" _A lot of good it will do us to bring them to this moon if we can't talk to them._

"I'm sure that won't be a problem since our translator will manage to express our Fra words into Zonni and the computer can translate from Zonni to the native's language. While it won't be a perfect solution, as long as we don't try to say anything too complicated it should work _." I've never understood why other species call their language something different than they call themselves. FRA''JILL speak Fra yet the Scoluxers speak Zonni, I'm never going to understand non JILA creatures._


	20. Chapter Twelve

  
Author's notes: Brian solves his problem with Justin the Kinney way. Full speed ahead, damn the torpedos.  


* * *

Chapter 12

Vanguard Advertising Agency

Downtown Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

3 pm October 31, 2018

Brian Kinney, dressed impeccably as always, stopped at the reception desk on the first floor of the Vanguard building. He couldn't help but noticing the Halloween decorations placed in the area.

"Yes sir, may I help you? Oh Mr. Kinney what brings you back to Vanguard. Everything's ok I hope?" _Nothing like sucking up to the, soon to be new, boss._

"Yes Marcie everything's fine. I just thought you might be able to help me. When I was here the other day I noticed the work of one of the artists and it's been bugging me ever since that I didn't tell him how good I thought it was. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop in and tell him how impressed I was with his work. Problem is that I didn't get his name when I was here last week." _I hope that doesn't sound suspicious to her. It would've been so much easier if he'd been wearing a name tag like Marcie does._

"If you can describe him I'll probably know who it is. There aren't that many employees in the art department." _It'll be Justin._

"He's blond, has blue eyes and the biggest smile." _I think I'm still swimming in those eyes._

"Oh that's Justin, everyone knows Justin. He's the nicest guy in the whole company and you're right his sketches are wonderful. I can call up and let him know that you're coming to see him." _Bet he'll want to surprise Justin._

"That's not necessary Marcie, I'll just surprise him. _I think she knows exactly what I want with him. I wonder if anyone will notice if I kiss him and then sweep him off of his feet and carry him away with me. What the fuck is wrong with you Kinney?_

"Good bye Mr. Kinney." _Tell him how good his artwork is; I'll bet it'll be more like how attractive he finds that sunshine smile and that bubble butt. Mr. Kinney could do worse than Justin that's for sure. Well I better get my mind back on work. I wouldn't want to get fired before Mr. Kinney takes over the company in January. I'm guessing it's going to be much more interesting around here with him in charge._

Brian took the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the door to the artist's workroom.

"May I come in? I wouldn't want to interrupt any crucial work." _Like I'm not going to do what I came for even if they tell me to stay out._

"Mr. Kinney, feel free to come into this room at any time after all it's soon going to be your company. Anything in particular I can help you with?" _He doesn't even own the company yet and he's dropping in unannounced._

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to compliment one of your workers on his personal artwork he has at his workspace. I should've said something last week but it slipped my mind at the time." _Hell everything slipped my mind once I looked into those eyes._

"I like to think all of my workers do great art. Which artist did you want to talk with today?" _I'll bet it's Justin. I saw how he looked at him the other day. Everyone in advertising, in Pittsburgh, has heard rumors about Brian Kinney. It's amazing; he's been gone from Pittsburgh for almost 20 years yet there are still rumors about him. He just better not hurt Justin._

"Justin, I'll just step over to his drawing table. You don't mind do you?" _I hope I'm not as obvious as I feel._

Brian walked over to Justin's workspace and then just stood there and stared at the blond. After a few seconds Justin looked up and noticed Brian staring at him.

"Mr. Kinney may I help you?" _He's even more gorgeous today than he was the other day._

"I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was with your personal artwork you have here in your workspace. I'm sure that your professional work is just as good.." _Don't lose your nerve Kinney, just ask._

"Thank you, I've always liked drawing and I'm very happy that I've finally been able to use my abilities to support my family." _What was that look that just flashed over his face, was it surprise? What did I say that would cause this self assured man to be surprised?_

"Family, I mean that surprises me." _God do I sound like an idiot or what?_

"Why would my having a family surprise you?" _Is that a slight tinge of red in his cheeks?_

"I just assumed you were gay. I've been using my gaydar for over 30 years and It's never let me down this badly before. I'm sorry." _God I'm an idiot. God that smile is dangerous, what did I say that was so amusing?_

"Why does my having a family imply that I'm not gay? I have a son from a youthful adventure into breederdom but I assure you I prefer cock." _I can't believe I'm telling this stranger that I prefer cock. If I'm not mistaken my comment is giving him a hard on. Looks like he has a fairly long cock. That's always a good sign._

"Then in that case would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday night? I can assure you I have a cock. I've been told more than once that it's a very nice cock too." _I can't believe I just said that. That smile has blinded me and driven me insane._

"That sounds like a nice invitation Mr. Kinney but wouldn't it be wrong for the two of us to date since you're my boss?" _Come up with a loop hole. I think I would like very much to see if your cock is as nice as it looks through those fancy trousers you're wearing._

"I don't see any problem, I'm not your boss now and I won't be your boss Saturday night." _Thank you Emmett for the loop hole._

"Well in that case I'll be delighted to accompany you to dinner on Saturday night. Mr. Kinney, while I like cock I don't put out on a first date." _I do not believe I just said that. Besides I don't put out on any date, I don't dare do that._

"It's Brian and I wouldn't expect you to put out on the first date or any date for that matter. I just want to get to know you better; if anything happens then it happens." _What the fuck am I saying? I want him so bad I can't believe it. I wonder if anyone else in this room has noticed my boner? When do I ever worry if anyone knows I get excited by a great looking guy? When do I get a boner just from talking to a guy?_

"Here's my card with my home and cell numbers, you can call and let me know the details for Saturday night. I'd better get back to work before I get fired." _This could be the guy I'd roll over for if I dared to do that again._

"I'll call you tonight with the details. Good bye Justin. Remember I really do have a nice cock and I'm not just bragging as you can probably tell." _I do not believe I said that. He's going to think I'm a sex maniac._

Suburban Rental House

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

11 PM November 3, 2018

Brian and Justin were standing on the front porch of Justin's house.

"Brian I had a wonderful time tonight. Supper was great and the movie was wonderful." _I think I sound like some teenage twink who thinks he's in love. What was wonderful was just sitting that close to him and looking at him. Holding hands at the movie was fun too._

"I aim to please." _What is it about this guy that makes my knees weak? I've been with better looking men, and better built men and better hung, not that I know how hung he is. But he's the only one I've dreamed about before I ever met him. What the fuck is wrong with me? I should just take him by the hand, go into his house and find the bedroom, then fuck him into the mattress so that I can get him out of my system. Only I don't want to do that. I want to get to know him and I want him in my life for a very long time. Gus is so enthusiastic about his relationship with Alex and I think he's infected me._

"I'd invite you in but my son is sick and I wouldn't want to risk you catching whatever he's got. Before you ask he insisted that I go out tonight. He said I should get mellow, whatever that means. I'd like to do this again but this time I'm asking you out. I'll call you next week to set up the details. I mean will you go out with me next Saturday?" _I know full well what Alex meant by getting mellow, he was certainly mellow that next day after he and Gus finally found someplace to fuck each other silly. It surprised me that he never asked if the two of them could use his room and would I kindly stay out of the house while they explored each other's bodies. I'm glad that Alex can enjoy getting fucked but I'm sure he doesn't have to worry about what I have to worry about. Why am I so sure that my son doesn't have the same problem I have, should I worry about becoming a grandfather?_

"I'd be honored to go out with you again next Saturday. Justin I know we've only been out once but I can't believe how much I enjoyed being in your company tonight. _I better get away from him before I do something I'll regret later. Would kissing him good night on his front porch be something I would regret?_

"Good night Justin ."

"Good night Brian."

Brian turned on his heel and walked back to his car. At every step he fought the desire to turn around and return to the porch and take Justin into a hug and kiss.

Entryway to Brian Kinney's Loft

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

11:30 PM November 10, 2018

"Justin I had a wonderful time. Who would think that at my age I could have so much fun at an arcade." _I would have fun in a landfill as long as Justin was with me._

"I thought that you probably hadn't been to an arcade for a while. They've certainly have more items than they had when I was a boy. I can't imagine how many more they have from when you were a boy." _I'll bet that sets him back on his heels._

"Justin I'm wounded, was that an age comment? Of course it was an age statement. I guess I should've expected such a comment from such a young twink as yourself." _I can throw age comments too._

"Are we even Mr. Kinney?" _I can't believe how much I care for this man, we barely know each other yet I feel like I've known him for decades. I guess I know how Alex felt about Gus now after their first date._

"Yes Justin we're even, we'll just forget my advanced age and your callow youth." _Brian gave Justin a smile to rival the Sunshine smile Justin was always giving him._

"I had a wonderful time too, I'd like to do it again but I'm busy this next weekend. I'll call you the week after to set up another date, that is if you want to see me again." _I sure hope he wants to see me again and I hope that maybe the next time we can go farther than just holding hands. I'd better get going or I'm going to try to have my way with him._

"I'm busy next weekend too, so yes you can call when it's convenient for you. Justin I don't know how to explain how you make me feel but I do want to get to know you much better." _I want to take you into the loft and strip that knit shirt and those form fitting pants off of your body and then give you a tongue bath ending with us making love on my bed and then fucking again in the shower while we clean up. I shouldn't have thought about that since now I've got another hard-on. I've never known a guy that has given me so many boners just thinking about him._

"You make me feel amazing too _." I have to get out of here or I'll be in that loft trying to get his pants off so that I can get into his body. I'm not sure whether he's the type of guy that will let a smaller guy take charge though._

Justin pulled Brian's head down and gave him a mind blowing kiss and then turns and ran down the stairs.

Deb Novotny's House

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

5 PM November 16, 2018

"Hi, Deb, thanks for inviting me."

"Brian you've always been invited to these family dinners you just chose to stay in New York instead of coming here for my cooking." _Got to make the little shit squirm some._

"Deb it's a little far to commute every Sunday." _Don't cause problems Kinney, you don't want to mess up things with Gus._

"Brian just give me a hug and shut up." _He needs to find someone who'll fatten him up. He's as skinny as ever._

"Who's this lovely lady Deb?" _She looks very familiar. Blonde, blue eyes, and a killer smile, who does she remind me of?_

"Where are my manners, Brian Kinney this is Jennifer Taylor. Jennifer is Sunshine's grandmother. She's staying with me while she tries to mend fences with her son." _I hope I didn't say too much._

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor, Alex is a wonderful young man and I'm very glad he and Gus are such good friends." _I don't know how much she knows so better to be somewhat general._

"That's ok Brian, I know that Alex and Gus are much more than good friends. Where are those two anyway?" _I certainly see where Gus gets his good looks._

At that moment a rumbling of feet coming down the stairs announced the arrival of the two young men in question. Gus walked over to Brian and hugged him. Lindsay's mouth almost fell off of her face when she saw that.

"Gus I'm sure you were brought up better than this." _Got to pull the boy's chain._

"What're you talking about Brian?" _What does he know?_

"You shouldn't make out with your boyfriend in someone else's home." _I should give him some lessons on not giving away what he's thinking._

"What do you mean?" _I need to learn how to keep my thoughts off of my face._

"Gus don't try to fool me, I know what you and Alex have been doing upstairs," _I don't really but they don't need to know that._

"Don't worry Gus, you and Alex can make out in my house anytime you want to. But only make out, nothing more." _Can't let the little shits think they're ruling the roost._

"Alex where's your Dad?" Jennifer asked her grandson. _I hope Justin doesn't chicken out and not come._

"He had to finish an assignment at work so he'll be a little late Grandma." _How did Mr. Kinney know what we were doing?_

"Sunshine why don't you and Gus show Brian to his place at the table." _I hope Brian doesn't overreact._

"Since when did you assign places at the table Deb? _Something is up._

"Since I have a high society houseguest. Now go sit down and be quiet." _Can't let the little shit think he rules the roost either._

Brian sighed with defeat and left the living room with Gus and Alex on either side with their arms linked through his. Lindsay almost lost her jaw again when she saw them enter the dining room.

"Deb why didn't Gus blush like Alex did when Brian called them on messing around upstairs?" _Why do I want to know this?_

"That's simple Jennifer, Gus may be a Peterson legally but he's a Kinney biologically." _Though I guess he didn't get the Kinney cock based on what Alex let slip one day when he was talking to Jose._

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Gus is just like Brian, you wouldn't embarrass Brian if you walked in on him balls deep in a trick, and let me tell you I've done that more than once. He was never good about locking his door when he had a hot trick he wanted - - - I'm sorry Jen I'm embarrassing you." _I wonder if Justin blushes as easily as his mother and son does?_

_"I hope Justin does show up though Deb. Do you think Brian will figure out what the place settings are for?" _This matchmaking is going to be a mistake.__

"Of course he will but if Justin's as good looking as you and Alex say he is then he'll overlook our matchmaking in an attempt to hook up with Justin." _I think I might be underestimating Brian though._

Just then the door bell rang. Deb opened the door to let Justin enter the house. Justin presented her with a bouquet of fresh carnations.

"Mrs. Novotny I presume? Thank you for inviting me to your home. Hello Mother." _I really should let Mom off of the hook. Alex really wants to have more family but he's going to do whatever I decide._

"Welcome to my little house Justin. Please call me Deb. These carnations are lovely and they're my favorite color. Now that you're here we can start supper. The boys have to be at the school by 7 so that they will be ready for the start of the play at 8. It still amazes me that Gus was able to talk the director into doing an all boys version of the play." _I hope Alex is wearing very tight underpants since it wouldn't do for the audience to see Juliet with a hard on._

"Well Deb I was brought up properly. I'm glad you like the flowers. Mom how're you doing." _I guess that lets her off of the hook._

"I'm doing fine Justin, thanks for asking." _I guess I've been forgiven. Of course that may not last long if he doesn't like being set up with Brian._

"Sunshine come here and show your Dad where he's sitting." _I hope sitting Brian and Justin next to each other isn't that obvious._

"Dad you're going to love Deb's lasagna. Grandma's stuff is pretty good too. It's ok if I call her Grandma isn't it?" _I hope so, I hope Grandma and Deb's matchmaking isn't too obvious. I wouldn't want it to mess up Gus and my matchmaking._

"Yes Alex you can call her anything you want, she is your Grandmother and she's going to be in our lives from now on. I suppose I shouldn't have kept her out of your life but I didn't want to subject you to my father." _No one in the world should've been subjected to that asshole._

Alex and Justin walk into the dining room where Alex points out Justin's seat which just happens to be next to Brian.

"Dad this is Gus' father, Brian Kinney." _Like him, like him._

"Hello Brian, I'm Justin Taylor, it's nice to meet you. It's strange that as close as our sons are to each other that we've never met." _Why didn't I notice before how much he looks like Gus?_

"It is strange isn't it, well sit down. Deb's lasagna is wonderful even if it's full of calories." _How could've I not noticed that Alex is the spitting image of Justin?_

Everyone began eating and talking amongst themselves. Everyone was pleased when Brian and Justin began whispering in each other's ear.

"Brian I can't believe I didn't realize that you were Gus' Dad, he looks just like you. I guess the Peterson name threw me off." _Of course my mind hasn't been working at normal levels when we've been out on our dates._

"Well Alex looks just like you too so I should've guessed who you were but to tell you the truth I don't think I ever heard your last name before tonight." _I certainly wasn't worrying about who he was when we were out on our dates. I was worrying more about how to keep him in my life._

"Do you thinks it's a coincidence that we're sitting next to each other Brian?" _I wonder if the matchmakers would notice if I started rubbing Brian's leg with my foot?_

"Considering that I don't remember Deb ever using assigned seats at one of these meals I don't think that it can be anything but a set up. Won't it surprise them to find out we've already been on two dates. Hell it'll surprise the crap out of them to find out that I've been on a date period." _If Deb thinks that we'd make a good couple that's a very good sign._

"Let's keep our dates secret. Let them think that their matchmaking is a failure."

"Mr. Taylor you're my kind of guy. Why don't we go outside for a while and make some plans."

"Is it dark enough out there that we could sneak a kiss or two without being seen?"

"No doubt about it and I like the way you think." _I don't know where this is going but I'm sure I'm going to like the trip._

Everyone in the room looked at Brian and Justin when the two men began laughing.

Hey Deb I need a smoke. Justin and I are going outside for a while. Boys do a great job tonight. Alex you are planning on wearing a tight jock aren't you?" _The way those two boys get hard for each other is amazing. But I don't want him to be the butt of school yard jokes if his hard on is visible while playing Juliet._

"Mr. Kinney what do you mean?" _I know exactly what he means and it's a very good idea. I certainly don't want a Gus induced boner showing through my costume. I'd never live that down._

"Brian Kinney don't embarrass the boy."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Lindsay. Alex knows what I mean." With a wink at Gus and Alex Brian left the room followed by Justin.

Brian and Justin were standing very close to each other in Deb's back yard.

"Brian why're we standing here in this corner instead of over there out of the wind?" _God it's nice standing this close to him even if we're wearing our winter coats._

"Well 'senior'" before Brian could continue Justin cut him off.

"What the fuck does 'senior' mean?"

"You have the same smile as your son but since Deb has already nicknamed him 'Sunshine' I've been thinking of you as 'Sunshine Senior'; 'senior' for short." _I hope he doesn't mind. I could stare into those blue eyes forever._

"That's cute but I like it, you were explaining why we're standing here in the wind instead of over there out of the wind." _Of course being cold gives me a reason to stand even closer to him. Even out here he smells very good._

"Standing here we can't be seen from the house, Mikey and I figured out all of the blind spots years ago, over there we can be seen by everyone in the house." _Why am I so nervous around this man? Any other guy I'd just pull over here and kiss and then take him home and fuck him into the sheets. With this guy I'm afraid to just kiss him._

"Well if we can't be seen then I guess I can do this and not cause a riot." _I want to taste him so bad._

Justin pulled Brian's head down and kissed him. Brian then pulled Justin into an intense hug. Eventually the two had to come up for a breath.

"That was wonderful 'senior', but unless you want to go further we'd better get back into the house." _God I want to go further but I don't want to scare him away._

"I'll admit that I want to go further but I don't want to risk any thing we might have by going too fast. Besides if we don't get inside soon I'm sure 'the Inquisition' will be out here checking up on us pretty soon." _I wonder what Gus would think if he caught me fucking his Dad out here on Deb's lawn?_

"You're right but before we go in I have a question for you. What excuse did Alex give you for only having a ticket for tomorrow's performance instead of tonight's." _I think it's cute that Alex and Gus are trying to hook us up. Deb and Lindsay on the other hand should know better._

"Excuse? He just told me that tomorrow was the only night he could get a ticket since tonight's sold out weeks ago." _What're those boys up to?_

"Gus told me he had to give his ticket tonight to his Mom, that Emmett wanted to go to the Sunday matinee and that only left Saturday for me. What seat did Alex give you?" _It'll be next to mine. Those boys could've been sneakier but then they probably didn't think that Deb would set us up tonight._

Justin pulled his wallet out of his pocket and searched for the ticket.

"Row 5, seat 26. What seat did Gus give you, or should I even ask?"

"If I remember correctly it was Row 5, seat 25. Did they think that if they sat us next to each other we'd fall into each other's arms? _Of course they did after all that's pretty much what happened to them._

"I think that they're playing a risky game. If I'd met you for the first time tomorrow at the play I'm not sure I'd have seen any of the play since I'd have spent the whole time looking at you. Brian you do realize how handsome you are don't you?" _I don't believe I said that. But he's gorgeous._

"You do know that Lindsay has something up her sleeve too. Sunday at the cast party, after the matinee, I'm sure she'll push us together somehow. 'Senior' are you up for a game?" _Say yes, it'll be so much fun pulling everyone's chain._

"If it's what I'm thinking of then of course I'm up for a game. In case you haven't noticed I'm up in another way as well." _It's too bad we can't do anything about it now. Again I wonder how Gus and Alex would feel if they found me balls deep in Gus' Dad?_

"I'm in the same predicament but we can't do anything here and we agreed we wouldn't rush anything _." I don't think I've ever worried about rushing with any other guy in my life. Usually I just grab a guy's belt and drag him into the backroom and push him down on his knees._

"Well my fake cigarette is gone so I suppose we have to go back inside and wish the boys the appropriate well wishes before they leave for the school. I know that I told Alex he should wear a tight jock, maybe you should give Gus the same advice. I don't know if I've ever known two guys who give each other boners so often by just being in the same room." _The two of them just make a perfect couple, they're just the right height difference for each other but I wish I could figure out what is so familiar about Alex's looks._

"What game do you want to play Brian?" _This'll be good._

"We could go back into the house hand in hand or we could act like we're just the fathers of two boys in love but that is the only thing we have in common." _Sounds pretty stupid in words._

"As much as I like the idea of holding your hand some more I think we'd be better off not playing games. So let's just go back and act normal, we met each other for the first time tonight, had a good time talking to each other but that's all. Of course they don't have to know that next week we're going to get together and have a passionate night in bed. Of course that's assuming that you want to have a passionate night with me." _I hope I didn't go too far but I want to make this man feel good and I know that I am very capable of making him feel very good using my mouth and hands. I just hope he understands that I don't get fucked. Though if I was going to let any guy fuck me I think Brian Kinney would be that man._

"Justin Taylor you're my kind of guy and I'll look forward to being passionate with you in bed next week." _I certainly didn't expect him to ask me to have sex with him. Gus told me that Alex told him that his Dad doesn't get fucked but I sure hope that he was wrong because that bubble butt is very enticing._


	21. ChapterThirteen

  
Author's notes: New Year's Eve dates lead to some communication amongst the Kinney and Taylor men.  


* * *

Chapter 13 

Brian Kinney's Loft

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

11:30 PM December 31, 2018

Two naked bodies, one blond one brunet, lay entwined on a large, old fashioned, bed. The bed clothes had been pushed onto the floor by the activities of the two men.

"Why're you staring at me like that 'senior'?" _Those beautiful blue eyes are going to be the death of me. He looks at me with that innocent look and I want to do anything he wants me to do. I think I'm beginning to understand how Gus feels about Alex. Not that I'd ever be as jealous over someone as Gus is about Alex. At least I don't think I'd be that jealous._

"Do I have to have a reason to look at your handsome face? I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that silly nickname you saddled me with. Luckily you're the only one that uses it." _I say the stupidest things when I'm around this man. I wonder if that means anything? I love it when he pushes his cheek out with his tongue. I think I'm beginning to understand how Alex feels about Gus._

"You aren't just looking at me; you're staring a hole into my soul." _I don't believe I said something that stupid. I can't believe how happy I am just because he's in my arms. Of course the fact that his cock is stirring again makes me happy too. I can't remember a time when I came so many times without actually fucking the trick. Of course 'senior' isn't a trick._

"I guess I'm staring because I don't have the strength to move my head. I never knew a hand job could be so exhausting. For the most renowned top in Pittsburgh you give a hell of a blow job but I've never had a better hand job in my life, including when I jack myself off, but I can't kiss myself while jacking off and my other hand can only reach a limited part of my body _._ It's amazing that as long as you lived in New York you still have such a strong reputation here in Pittsburgh. _" I wish I could see if he's as good at fucking as the rumors claim he is. I'm very tempted to give in and let him fuck me, regardless of the risk. It's nice knowing that his cock is stirring again just because he's holding me in his arms. We are going to have to clean up soon or we'll be stuck together forever._

"You're no slouch when it comes to giving blow jobs either Justin. What can I say; I was spectacular back in the day, but don't worry I have a reputation in New York too." _At this point in time if he were to ask I'd roll over which would defy all the myths about 'Brian fucking Kinney'. I can't remember the last time I even thought about letting another guy fuck me but for some reason I like the idea of letting this beautiful blond into my ass._

Taylor House

Suburban Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

11:30 PM December 31, 2018

Two naked bodies, one blond one brunet, lay entwined on a twin bed. The bed clothes had tangled up on the footboard from the activities of the two young men. While neither penis was erect they both were engorged, both chests and bellies covered in semen.

"Will it always be this good Gus? How many times have we fucked each other and every time has been great. Will every time you stick your pretty prick up my ass feel so good? Will every time I thrust my cock up your rear feel just as good? But to be totally truthful the time we fucked each other while we were still in costume after the first performance of the play was the best. I'll bet we could've sold tickets for that performance too. Romeo fucking Juliet wouldn't have surprised many but Juliet fucking Romeo would've blown some minds" _I sure hope every time we fuck will feel as good as it did tonight. I know we're too young to marry but I want to be with Gus for as long as I live._

"I hope so Alex, I hope so. That time after the play was special to me too. I think sneaking into the costume closet had something to do with why it was so good. I don't know why Brian, I mean my Dad, is so insistent on being a total top since it feels so good when you fuck me. I keep telling him he should give it a try and he keeps looking at me like I'm a naive idiot. It's surprising that as old as he is that he's still a virgin in that way." _Wouldn't it be cool if Mr. Taylor would be the one to take my Dad's cherry and Dad the one to take Mr. Taylor's cherry. It would be so symmetrical since I took Alex's cherry and he took mine. I'm so glad I waited to have sex until I met Alex. I could've had my choice of guys from the time I realized I was gay but none of them seemed right. Who knew that all of that matchmaking would actually work instead of pushing Dad and Mr. Taylor apart? I just love looking at Alex's cock since it's so pretty even when it's not rock hard, which doesn't happen that often when we're together especially when we're naked. I wish I'd had a camera with me that night after the play so I could've taken a picture of his cock sticking out of Juliet's gown.._

Alex suddenly gave Gus a sunshine smile.

"Why're you smiling like that Alex? Well besides how good you feel from my fucking you. That wasn't too conceited was it?" _I really like fucking him and sucking him and jacking him off and just holding him._

"I was just thinking how lucky we were that our Dads started going out after all of the matchmaking instead of running into the West Virginia hills to escape crazy female matchmakers." _I wish the two would just ignore their rules and fuck each other. Everyone agrees that Gus and I look exactly like our Dads so if we really like fucking each other then they should too. I can't describe how good I feel with Gus' cock up my ass or my cock in his mouth so I know Dad would feel the same if he'd just let Mr. Kinney fuck him._

Brian's Loft

"It's not hard to give a good blowjob when you have such a fine cock to work with Brian. You do know you have a fine cock don't you?" _Why do I say such stupid things when I'm around Brian? I almost hate to admit it to myself but I think I'm in love. It's a very fine cock though, long but thin enough that I don't have any problems taking every inch. I really like playing with his balls too. If I didn't know better I couldn't tell that one is a prosthetic. It said something that he told me about his cancer scare._

"Yes I know I have a fine cock, guys have been telling me that for over thirty years. I don't want to brag but my fine cock is pretty good at other sexual acts." _I hope that doesn't scare him off. But I really want to fuck that extraordinary bubble butt. It's funny that in my dreams we were versatile with each other but in real life neither of us has been willing to let the other up his ass. Of course it's amazing that my dreams turned out to be as real as they are._

"Brian I don't get fucked but I've been told that I do a pretty good job of topping. I could see if you agree with the others if you want me to fuck you." _Ask again and I'll take the risk and let you fuck my bubble butt. I know I like it when I use my dildo while jacking off. I wish I could remember my one time getting fucked though._

"Justin I haven't had a cock up my ass since before you had any idea that your dick could be used for anything besides pissing." _Why did I tell him that? Ask again Justin and I'll probably roll over without thinking about it.. For some reason I like the idea of letting him fuck me. I just know he'll be a wonderful top._

"What happened that made you quit?" _If Alex tells me about the joy of versatility one more time I think I might scream. I've always been open with my son about everything but I never knew he would want to tell me how good he feels when his boyfriend rams his cock up his ass. Gus is a wonderful boy but I don't want to know exactly how long and fat his cock is and how it stimulates my son's prostrate with every stroke. I don't want to know how pretty his cock is nestled in his thatch of pubic hair and I really don't want to know how good it tastes. Brian's tastes pretty good too and if his soft cock was much smaller it would disappear in that jungle of hair between his legs._

"I don't really remember why I stopped. I suppose some trick did a very poor job and I just didn't see the need and after a few years my reputation as a top got so big that I didn't want to risk it by rolling over. Justin I don't know how to say this without sounding like an idiot but I'm going to say it anyway." _At least his cock won't tear me open. It's a nice cock, rock hard and straight as an arrow, but it can only be described as average in length and width. His balls are huge and no one could doubt he's a natural blond with that beautiful blond bush surrounding his package. I've never understood why so many guys shave their balls and trim their pubes since an untamed pubic bush is so much more sexy than shaved nuts._

"You never sound like an idiot. Go ahead and I promise not to laugh, I might giggle but I won't laugh." _I have a feeling that we might make Gus and Alex happy and indulge in some versatility before the new year is very old. After all what is the likelihood of it happening again? Of course the only thing that turns Brian on more than my 'sunshine smile' is my giggle._

Alex's Bedroom

"Gus do you think it'll get too weird if our Dads become a serious couple instead of just friends who enjoy each others bodies? What will it be like if they decide to live together?" _It doesn't really matter since I'm not going to give you up no matter what Dad and Mr. Kinney decide to do._

"It became weird the first time they went out on a date. They'd have to buy a bigger place to live since this house and the loft aren't big enough for the two of them and us too. I thought Deb was going to faint when I told her that Brian, I mean my Dad, was going out on a date." _I couldn't believe how happy Mom was when I told her. She's getting better about me and Alex but she still thinks we're too young to be so exclusive. But I just can't imagine having sex with anyone else. I suppose having a third guy who we both fuck would be possible but I can't imaging being able to be in the same state, let alone in the same bed, while some other guy fucks Alex and not beating that guy into a pulp. I know I have to control my jealousy but Alex is mine and I'm going to protect what is mine as long as I possibly can. I don't think he'd handle some other guy fucking me much better though._

"Emmett just told me that it was about time that someone got through Brian's walls. I'm not sure I know what that means Gus. I've been trying to convince my Dad that he should enjoy the joy of versatility but he just starts giggling. I'm not sure what that means either." _All the stories about Mr. Kinney, that I've heard at the Diner, say that he's a wonderful top. That tops who had never been fucked before begged him to take their cherry. Dad could lose his anal virginity to a master of the art if he'd just give it a chance. I know he likes using that dildo he has when he's jacking off so he'd have to enjoy getting fucked by a master like Mr. Kinney. I just can't imagine not having Gus fuck me any more than I can't imagine not fucking him. I can't imagine watching some other guy fuck Gus without beating the shit out of him. I know that Gus would explode before he'd let someone else fuck me. God I love him so much I can't stand it sometimes._

"Maybe we should ask them if they want to go on a double date with us. That would certainly start the gossip mills going. _Now that's just an icky thought._

"That's a horrid idea Gus. I like the idea of our Dads dating but I don't really want to see them kissing and I'll bet they really don't want to see us kissing either. My Dad has always been very open with me about everything but he almost gets green when I start talking about how good you make me feel when you're fucking me." _I really couldn't believe I told Dad that even as I was saying it. But it felt so good to tell someone about how good I feel when Gus and I are together._

"You told your Dad that? I couldn't tell my Dad that in a thousand years though I'm pretty sure that he knows since I get a boner whenever I talk about you to him. It was kind of embarrassing to be talking to him about how well I knew my lines for the play and how much I was looking forward to performing the play with you and to look down and see my cock sticking out of my gym shorts. I do like it that just thinking about you gives me a hard on. He'd shit a brick if he knew that I'd noticed but one day he was talking to your Dad on the phone and I thought that his pants were going to split he got such a boner. Hell I'm hard again which mean I have to fuck you again." _I hope he doesn't take that wrong._

"You know Gus I could take that the wrong way but I know what you meant. But in case you haven't noticed my cock is just as hard as yours is so I guess that means we have to fuck each other again. Let's go take a bath and do it in there for some variety." _I don't know why but I really like fucking in the shower and doing it in that tub should be enjoyable as well. I think I'm going to surprise the hell out of Gus this spring when I suggest that we fuck in the showers at school after one of the spring play rehearsals. Maybe I'll surprise him even more and suggest that we use that double headed dildo I got through the mail. I'm not really sure how we're supposed to do it but I suppose I could ask Emmett._

Brian's Loft

"Justin Taylor I'll let you fuck me if you let me fuck you." _God did that sound stupid and juvenile or just plain idiotic?_

"I said I wouldn't laugh Brian but I had no idea you'd say something quite that funny. 'I can fuck you if I let you fuck me', I haven't heard anything like that since I was 13 and Tommy Schneider said he'd show me his if I showed him mine. Of course I turned him down but I saw him in gym class a couple of years later and he didn't have anything worth looking at." _He doesn't want to know stupid things like that._

"I know how stupid it sounded but I really want to make love to you. In my dreams we were versatile with each other and I want that in reality too. I know I can make you feel wonderful by sucking you off and by jerking you off but I can make you feel better than you've ever felt in your life if you'll let me fuck you. I know how conceited that sounds but it's the truth. I also think that you'll fuck me into the mattress and make me as happy as I've ever been. I'll be taking your anal virginity and you'll take mine, well it's been almost thirty years since I last got fucked so it'll feel like being fucked for the first time." _I don't believe I said all of that. But I do want to fuck him and I do want to get fucked by him. I can't believe I'm thinking this but I want to be with him forever too._

"Brian I'm not an anal virgin either." _I suppose I have to tell him the whole story and hope he doesn't throw me out the door._

"What does that mean? I thought you said you had been a top all of your life the first time I hinted about fucking that perfect bubble butt." _I didn't think I could get any more corny. But just thinking about that ass gets me as hard as I've ever been in my life. I couldn't believe that I got so hard that it hurt one day when I was just talking to him on the phone and I know that Gus knew full well what was going on. At least he was kind enough not to say anything about me getting hard just because of a phone call. But then he doesn't have a lot of leeway since he gets hard just thinking about Alex. I know it's wrong but I'm glad he didn't inherit all of my traits._

"I've never been fucked that I can remember and before you ask I know how idiotic that sounds. I have a long and complicated story that explains this but you have to promise me to hear the entire story before you throw me out of the loft. I've never told anyone this story since I've never thought anyone would believe me. Brian I do want to let you fuck me. I know that you'll make me feel wonderful, based on everything else you've done to me and on the gossip about you on Liberty Avenue. But I'm afraid that something will happen that I'm not really sure I want to go through again." _He has a very worried look on his face, I wonder if he'll let me finish the story before laughing his head off and throwing me out of his life?_

"You have me worried but go ahead and tell your story and I promise to hear you out before I throw you out into the snow. Like that's going to happen 'senior'. _He's very serious about whatever this is. I have to keep a straight face no matter how silly the story seems to me._

Taylor Spare Room

Gus and Alex were lounging in an old fashioned, home, hot tub. They were sitting so that they faced each other with their legs entwined.

"Alex I'm surprised that a house this small has a tub like this. But why is it in it's own room instead of in the bathroom?" _Do I really care since soaking in this hot water with the man I love is wonderful._

"According to the rental agent the owner's father won it in some contest but the bathroom wasn't big enough to put it in so they installed it here since this room wasn't being used as a bedroom at the time. We don't use it very often since it uses all of the water in the water heater. But it sure feels good, especially with you sitting opposite of me and using your feet to fondle my dick and balls. As much as I love you Gus it's going to be a while before we can do anything more tonight." _He knows as well as I do that I'm getting hard again from his feet fondling me._ _I wonder if Dad and Mr. Kinney had a good time on their New Year's Eve date? I really hope that they listened to me and Gus and gave versatility a try. It's kind of odd to be wishing that my father got fucked tonight but I do want him to be happy and I think Mr. Kinney would be good for him and I know he would be good for Mr. Kinney. I know how good I feel with Gus' cock up my ass so I know he'd have to feel as good with Mr. Kinney's cock up his ass._

"You have that smile again Alex, what're you thinking now?" _Do I really care what he's thinking? He might claim he can't do anything more tonight but his cock is hardening again. Who knew my feet could arouse him as much as my hands? My cock is hardening again too, just knowing that I excite him is enough to excite me. I hope Dad and Mr. Taylor had a good time tonight and that they gave the idea of fucking each other at least a thought. Of course thinking about my father getting his ass filled for the first time in his life is kind of disturbing._

"I was thinking that our Dads might have listened to us and given versatility a chance tonight. At least I hope they did even if the thought of them fucking each other is kind of weird. Just because your feet have given me another hard on doesn't mean we have to fuck again." _Who am I kidding of course we're going to fuck again, probably more than once. God how much do I love this guy?_

"Of course it does, if we get hard and it's at all possible then we have to fuck each other. It's in the bylaws of our relationship. Isn't it in the 'Rules of Being a Parent' that once your kids are old enough to know what's going on you have to become celibate? By the way did you have any idea that our relationship wasn't a secret from the student body? I thought we were so circumspect about how we feel about each other." _Boy was that announcement a surprise._

"Bylaws when did you write bylaws? It's nice to know that we're obligated to fuck each other and not just because we like doing it. I thought that we had been very careful and that no one at the school had any idea we were a couple." _Boy was that announcement a surprise._

"I wrote the bylaws about two seconds after you agreed to be my boyfriend. It came as a complete surprise to me when we were announced as the Kings of the Winter Carnival. At least they didn't try to make one of us the Queen." _I'm glad that the surprise of the announcement kept us from springing boners when they had us come up to the stage and put the crowns on each other. Of course it was a shock when the drama club started chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss, and everyone else in the room joined in. It really didn't surprise me when Alex pulled my face down and kissed the shit out of me though the applause was a surprise._

"I voted for you Gus but I had no idea anyone would vote for me." _When we fucked wearing the crowns later that night was almost as good as when we fucked wearing our costumes after the play. What the hell anytime we fuck is good. Looking back we wasted a lot of time before we fucked that first time because we were afraid to do anything without perfect privacy. Hell now I'd fuck him in my room even if Dad were home._

"Alex do you want to fuck here in this tub or go back to your bed? Alex you do know that if you don't want to fuck all you have to do is say no?" _Don't say no, don't say no. What's wrong with me, I've lost count of how my times I've come tonight and I'm worried that he'll say no?_

"You're kidding aren't you Gus? I'm never going to say no, if I'm physically able then I want to fuck and be fucked by you anytime and anywhere. I know that you feel the same way so why're you worried that you're forcing yourself on me. You may be bigger than me but not so much that you can force me to do anything I don't want to do. What I want to do right now is turn on the jets, then I'll climb onto you and sink down on your beautiful cock. Then to make everything symmetrical you can then do the same and sink down on my cock. When we're done we'll have to call it a night though. I know your Mom is getting better about our relationship but we still have to get you home before the extremely liberal curfew she gave you for tonight arrives. I wonder if my Dad will make his curfew. He's out on a hot date with a very hot guy you know." _I wonder if I'm ever not going to want to fuck Gus or will he ever not be enough for me?_

"Sounds like a very good plan to me Sunshine. I love that nickname Deb gave you but I don't think your Dad likes the one my Dad gave him. Do you really think my Dad is hot?" _I hope those two are half as happy tonight as Alex and I are right now and for the same reasons._

"Well would any older guy like being called 'senior'? Of course your Dad is hot but not nearly as hot as his first born son." _I hope he still isn't worried that I would prefer his Dad to him._

"I'm not sure my Dad or yours would like being called an older guy either Alex." _I can't wait until we can spend the night together. I just want to be able to wake up some morning and see those beautiful blue eyes staring into my soul. I wonder when it'll be the right time to ask him to live with me when we go to college next fall?_

Brian's Loft

"Brian, I know that this story is going to sound ridiculous but you have to believe me when I tell you that it really happened this way. I told you that I don't get fucked but that ignored the fact that I did get fucked once. I haven't let any man into my ass since because I didn't like what happened at the time though I'm very happy it happened now." _He hasn't run away screaming yet._

"Was it that bad, I can guarantee that I can do better than that. Wait a minute that makes no sense at all." _I'm being conceited again. I really have no idea where this story is going._

"I don't even remember it happening so I have no idea how good it was. It was the result of that fucking that I haven't been willing to risk have happen again." _I hope that makes at least some sense._

"You're not making a lot of sense 'senior'. _I'd better let him tell this story without any more interruptions if I want to hear the entire story._ "Go ahead Justin I'll try not to interrupt any more."

"Thanks, it's going to be hard to tell this story without interruptions. But as strange as it's going to sound it did happen." _I'm pushing the truthfulness too much. He'll believe or he won't but I know it happened._

"Before you start again let me summarize what you've told me. You got fucked once, you don't remember it happening, you didn't like the result when it happened but you're happy it happened now." _This is going to be some story._

"That about sums it up. OK I'll tell the story from the beginning." _The beginning is usually a good place to start but looking into those hazel eyes just gets me all hot and bothered and I don't know what I'm saying._

"That's always a good place to start 'senior'. _I'm interrupting again. If we're going to have any kind of future he's just going to have to get used to me interrupting him every other world. Its strange but there was a time when I didn't talk when I should've and now I talk when I shouldn't._

"I graduated from High School in 2001, a very prestigious private school in New York by the way. I'd been sure I was gay for years but I was afraid to do anything to find out for sure. Part of it was just fear of the unknown and part was fear of what my asshole father would do if he found out I was even having such thoughts let alone doing anything about them.

In March of 2001 I finally got enough courage to do something about my feelings. On a Friday night I told my folks I was going to a party but instead I got on the train to 'The Village' where I figured I would lose my virginity and know for sure if I was gay." _This's going easier than I expected._

"I know I wasn't going to interrupt but that was a very stupid thing to do." _Like I can really talk about doing stupid things because of wanting sex. If he only knew how I lost my virginity. Sucking that gym teacher off in the shower and then letting him fuck me in his office the next day. I never told anyone, not even Mikey, about the fuck. As I remember it certainly wasn't the best fuck I ever got he just pulled down my gym shorts and jock, bent me over his desk and plunged in. At least he spent a little time preparing me to get a cock up my ass and he did reach around and jack me off. I know that I've never took anyone's virginity that roughly in the almost 30 years since I lost mine. He never even really looked at me again, so it was a good thing that we moved away from that part of town that summer so that I didn't have to deal with his ignoring me._

"I knew that but I figured what the hell I wanted to know what gay sex really felt like and off I went. Based on what happened later I figured that I managed to get fucked but I have no memory of anything after I got off the train and walked under a street light outside of a club. That's not completely true, I sort of remember some guy walking across the street towards me. The next memory I have was waking up in my bed at home. I thought for a couple of months that I had chickened out and went home before anything happened. But then I started getting sick every morning and I decided that some guy must have given me something that caused me to black out about what happened and that my daily vomiting was some kind of late acting side effect.

After my graduation my mother had to go to my grandparents house, in Maine, because my grandmother was having surgery and my homophobic grandfather couldn't make himself a peanut butter sandwich. The last thing I remember her saying was that if I was a girl she would think I was pregnant. As things turned out I didn't speak to her again until this year when she found us here in Pittsburgh. I should've gotten in touch with her years ago but my pride wouldn't let me, I should've known that she didn't know what my father had done. I'm getting ahead of the story." _I think that I was worried that if I got in touch with Mom I'd have gone crawling back home._

"Don't worry Justin just tell the story the way you want to." _I've got to quit interrupting him._

"About the first of June I was coming down the stairs and I had the worst pain of my life. I fell down from that pain but all my Dad could say was that it was a good thing that none of his friends were there to see me be too clumsy to walk down the stairs without tripping over my own feet. I just laid there with this horrible pain and he finally realized that something was wrong and actually got me up and took me to the neighborhood clinic. Now remember we lived in a very snooty neighborhood so this was a very fancy clinic. Dr. Smith had every medical device necessary to run a clinic that was almost able to do anything a hospital emergency room could do. He prided himself on his discretion and because he was located in such a wealthy neighborhood he was able to charge extremely high rates which meant he had a very small number of patients on any given day. My Dad really appreciated that fact, he didn't want anyone to think that the Taylors would ever have anything wrong with them that would need medical attention.

So after telling how much of an embarrassment I was he got me out of the car and into the clinic. By this time the pain had lessened to a dull ache. I was afraid that my appendix had ruptured and that's what I told the nurse who admitted me. 

They rushed me to an exam room where they did every possible test on my abdomen. Even though I asked what they were finding out they wouldn't answer my questions. Finally the doctor and my father came into the exam room I could tell my Dad was furious by how red faced he was. I remember the conversation the two had like it happened 5 minutes ago.

'In case your fancy machines didn't show you Doctor Smith my son is a boy and boys can't get pregnant.'

'I know that Justin is a boy Mr. Taylor; I graduated from John Hopkins and one of the first classes we took was how to tell a boy from a girl. But all kidding aside, somehow Justin has a uterus in the place of his right kidney and there's a fetus in the uterus. I don't know how it happened and I don't know how it will end up but your son is pregnant.'

'Justin how could you embarrass the family this way. How could you let some man fuck your faggot ass?'

"Mr. Taylor, while I don't know how Justin got pregnant but it couldn't have been the way you just stated.'

'Stay out of this Doctor, my son has embarrassed the family and I won't have it. Doctor you and your staff will not even hint to anyone about this disgraceful situation. If I ever hear anything about this mess then I will destroy you.'

'Mr. Taylor I assure you we will keep everything confidential but the world needs to know about Justin's condition. We need to find out how he got into this situation.'

'Isn't it obvious, he's a hermaphrodite of some kind and he let some queer fuck his ass and now he's pregnant. What else could've happened. I meant what I said Doctor if I ever hear anything about this; I will seek you out and destroy you. Justin can tell you that I'm serious.'

'Don't worry about that Mr. Taylor I can keep my mouth shut. But Mr. Taylor the world needs to know about this, especially if it goes to term and Justin has a child.'

'Doctor Smith I will not have my family made fun of and letting anyone know about this abomination will do just that. If there's a birth will you be able to do it here or will I have to find someplace?"

'As long as there aren't any complications I should be able to deliver the baby here. I've had several Caesarian deliveries over the years since I opened this clinic. Obviously Justin will have to have a Caesarian since there is no way he can deliver a baby any other way. I have to tell you both that I doubt that the pregnancy will go to term.'

'Did you find out what caused Justin's pain or was he just faking?'

'I'm sure it had to do with this pregnancy, I certainly couldn't find anything else which is why I found the uterus. Justin do you have any questions?'

'It doesn't matter what he wants Doctor since he's embarrassed me and my family by letting some fag into his ass.'

'Mr. Taylor I told you that it couldn't have happened that way.'

'You also told me that you have no idea how it happened and so it had to have happened the way I said.'

'Mr. Taylor that isn't how medicine works.'

'I don't care how medicine works. Let me know when you want to see Justin but make sure this mess is kept quiet. Doctor Smith I mean kept quiet forever. You can see Justin when you really think it's medically necessary but don't think you can take advantage of my good nature.'

'Yes Mr. Taylor I'm sure you don't care about how medicine works. Don't worry Mr. Taylor I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of your good nature.'

I'm surprised Brian that you haven't running screaming from the crazy guy in your bed." _I'm certainly glad he hasn't run, maybe he'll believe me. It'll be nice to finally tell the entire story to another human being._

"I told you I'd listen and I almost always do what I say I'm going to do. No matter where this story goes I'm not running away from you." _I think he really believes this story. What will I do if he really did get pregnant? I don't care if he did get pregnant I love him and I want him and Alex in my life. I barely know him and I know that I'm in love, I'd better check for flying pigs in the morning._

"Why're you smiling like that Brian, don't you believe me?" _Of course he doesn't believe me, I just told him I got pregnant._

"Just a passing thought 'senior'. Of course I believe that you believe. But you have to admit it's a hard story to get a handle on. Have you ever had a check up with another doctor?" _What if he's telling the truth and we fuck and he gets pregnant again? Am I ready to actually raise a child? Am I losing my mind, he's a guy and can't get pregnant. But am I ready to raise a child from birth?_

"No I haven't because I couldn't take the chance of the new doctor not keeping the secret and if anything had gotten out about me having a baby then who knows what my Dad would've done. I've only gotten the courage to tell you because I know that he's had a stroke and is no longer a threat to me or Alex." _I couldn't believe how relieved I was to get that information from Mom. I can't believe she had the balls to send him to Nebraska._

"I suppose you need to finish the story before you'll let me fuck you. Justin I meant it about letting you fuck me. But go easy after all I'm just as much as a virgin as you are." _I can't decide if I more exited by the idea of getting into that perfect bubble butt or letting him into my flat ass._

"There isn't a lot more to tell. My Dad treated me like a monster, he wouldn't believe me when I told him that I didn't remember letting a guy fuck me. He believed that I'd been letting guys fuck me since I was first allowed to go out of the house on my own. Like a six year old would know how to find a sex partner. Over the next several months we worked out how we would deal with it if I actually delivered a baby. I went to the clinic to see Doctor Smith every other week but after that first episode of pain I didn't have any real problems again. The doctor decided that the uterus had just shifted for some reason and that caused the pain." _I just never told him or Dad when I had any pains but they were never as bad as that first time. I was afraid what Dad would do if he had to deal with my situation any more than he had to._

"How much did you show?" _I can't believe I asked that stupid question, he's going to think I believe this story. Though there's no doubt that he believes it._

"Very little. I only gained about 15 pounds but then Alex only weighed 3 pounds and 2 ounces when he was delivered. I've never known for sure why Dr. Smith decided that Alex was ready to come out on the 8th of September 2001 since I didn't have any labor pains. I was only pregnant for about 6 months and while Alex was very small he was perfectly normal in every way. His lungs were totally developed so he wasn't considered a preemie and the Doctor let me take him home on the 9th. My Dad arranged for a birth certificate listing me as the father and some runaway girl as the mother."

"So that was the mysterious girl that gave birth and then abandoned Alex within hours. You do know that he really wants to know who his mother is and how you actually managed to have sex with a girl. Before you ask I don't even want to know what Gus has told Alex about me or his mother and that he's told you." _I guess Emmett was right about Gus wanting me in his life because he's certainly told me more about his life than I ever told my Dad. Of course I care about Gus and I don't think Jack ever cared about anything except how much I cost to raise._

"It surprised me the first time he asked about his mother, he was two or three, so I panicked and told him that story. I thought he bought it but then I couldn't tell him the truth could I?" _As bright as Alex was, even at two or three, he wouldn't have understood if I'd told him he was the only child in history born to a man._

"Well how did you get from the birth to Pittsburgh?" _I really want to know. I really love this man and I just don't understand why. Brian Kinney doesn't do love. I really don't know why fucking him is so important to me. If he doesn't want to get fucked does it really matter? I want to be with him for as long as possible and if I never get into his ass will it really matter. I've fucked more than my share of men does it really matter if I never fuck Justin?"_

"Brian what's the matter? Are you still here?" _God I've scared him away. I want to be with him and if I have to let him fuck me to do so then I'll roll over right now. After all I love having Alex in my life what would be wrong with having another child. At least this time I'll have family to help with the baby._

"Nothing is wrong 'senior' I was just thinking. Back to your story." _I have to make sure I don't blow my chances with Justin. I want him in my life._

"The first thing that my Dad insisted on was that I would leave New York, it surprised me that he didn't insist I change my name but he felt that Taylor was common enough that as long as I wasn't in New York nobody would link me with him. I agreed with this demand mainly because I didn't want my child to have anything to do with the bastard." _He couldn't believe that I would stand up to him._ "I really surprised him when I demanded that he provide me with some money. I told him that if he didn't then the only way I cold survive would be to go to the tabloids and get money from them. So he set up a system where I had access to an account, that couldn't be traced to him or to me for that matter, where I could get a thousand dollars a month. It grew over the years according to inflation. I only used the money when I had to, I took any that I didn't use in a month out of the account and put it into a savings account in Alex's name. The first three years or so I had to use most of it to survive but once Alex was old enough that I could put him into daycare I was able to get a job we could live on and only used the stipend when I really had to. While Alex's account balance isn't as big as Gus' account there's enough for him to go to college without his having to work." 

"Is the money still being put into the account now that your father is incapacitated?" 

"Yes it is, I imagine he set it up so that some financial firm does it and he had no more contact with it after he signed the papers. My moving from city to city was part of the deal I made with him. I was never able to put down any roots but I picked up my art degree by taking classes whenever and wherever I could. No matter how our relationship turns out I don't want to risk my job at Vanguard. I really like using my art skills to support me and Alex." _I hope I didn't offend him._

"That won't be a problem, I've talked it over with the head of the Art Department and he knows that I don't expect any special treatment for you and I definitely don't expect you to be held to a higher standard than anyone else in the department." _It didn't surprise me though when his only comment was that I better not hurt Justin. Of course it wasn't surprising since everyone at Vanguard loves Justin._

"I certainly wouldn't want any special treatment just because I'm dating the boss. We will still be dating after the story I just told you?" _I hope I haven't scared him away with my story._

"Haven't I made my position clear 'senior'? No matter what story you told me I'm here for the long haul. While my friends and relatives may not believe I'm able to love someone besides myself I know that I'm in love with you. Whether I believe your story doesn't matter since you believe it and what you believe is what's important to me. Justin whether I ever fuck you or not doesn't matter. I love you and want to be with you and I'll never do anything you don't want to do, for whatever reason." _I know what I just said but I want to fuck him even more but I'll wait until he's ready._

"I want to be with you too but I just can't take the chance. I know how crazy my story sounds but it's true and as much as I love Alex I really don't want to raise another child." _If he looks at me like that much longer I'm going to roll over and let him have his pleasure since I want to make him happy and if fucking me makes him happy then it'll be worth the chance of getting pregnant again_.

"Justin I know that you believe that if I fuck you that you could get pregnant again. Even if you do you won't have to raise a child by yourself again but I think I have an answer to the problem." _Why didn't he think of this years ago and why did it take me so long to think of the obvious answer?"_

"You do? I never thought of one in almost 20 years and you think of an answer in 20 minutes. Pardon me if I don't get overly happy at that statement." _God that was harsh._

"Yes 'senior' I thought of an answer in 20 minutes and you're going to laugh your head off when you realize how simple the answer is. Just to put the problem in a nutshell you're afraid that if I, or any other man, fucks you then there's a chance that you'll get pregnant again. But you forget that I'm not just any man, I can't get you pregnant, even granting the idea that you can get pregnant in the first place. I told you about my cancer scare and the fact that I have an artificial testicle, which I've never told to any other living soul. Part of the therapy involved in curing my cancer sterilized my remaining testicle. So I can fuck you twenty times a night and you can't get pregnant because I can't get anyone, female or you, pregnant. But Justin you could've been getting fucked all of these years without worrying about getting pregnant since all you had to do was require that the guy wear a condom." _I wonder why he never thought of that since he became sexually active before the cure for HIV was found._

"Fuck how could've I been so stupid? I guess I was so traumatized by getting pregnant in the first place that I never thought about using a condom. Of course once the cure was found no trick would've been willing to fuck me using a condom. I didn't think about he radiation treatment sterilizing you but what if it hadn't would you wear a condom?" _Am I trying to run him off?_

"Of course I'd have worn a condom if that's what it would've taken to ease your mind. Look Justin as much as it amazes me I love being with you and I love making you feel good and I know that I'm a great top and that I could make you feel wonderful But if you don't want to get fucked then I'll go along with your wish and deny myself that pleasure but I still want you to fuck me. I'm reasonably sure that I won't get pregnant if you fuck me into the mattress but I do know that I'll enjoy it.. But if I do get pregnant will you stand by me and help raise the child?" _I hope didn't go to far but I don't think I've ever seen his cock harder than it is right now._

"Of course I'll fuck you and of course I'll help raise any child we should have together. Brian I'd love to have you fuck me and I know this's going to sound silly considering the point you made about your sterility but could you wear a condom tonight? Of course that question assumes that you actually have a condom." _I love that shit eating grin he gets when he thinks he's gotten his way. Then again he's getting my cherry, so I guess he is getting his way but I'm getting his cherry so I can't complain._

"I can't remember the last time I bought condoms so there probably aren't any but if it'll ease your mind I can go find some store that's open and buy some." _There has to be some store open this early on New Year's Day. If he needs me to use a condom then I'll use a condom._

"That would be silly. As long as you promise that in the billion to one chance that I get pregnant again that you'll stand by me and help me raise the child." _If he doesn't throw me into the snow I'll know for sure that he really does love me._

"You have my promise that if I get you pregnant I'll stand by you and help raise it. I'll even make you an honest man and marry you." _That surprised the little shit._

Justin suddenly lights up the room with the patented Taylor Sunshine smile.

"What're you thinking now Mr. Taylor?" _God he's beautiful._

"I just thought how boys would react if we were to tell them that I got pregnant because they pushed us into trying versatility."

"'Senior' you're evil, down right evil. But I love you anyway." _I almost wish I could get him pregnant._

"I love you too Brian but I'm not evil I'm cute."


	22. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: 6 months after the end of the story Brian and Justin finally find out the truth of Alex's birth.  


* * *

Epilogue

June 1, 2019

Farmhouse

Rural Western Pennsylvania

Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor were seated in Brian's car, a 2019 Ford/Chrysler JEEP, which was parked in the driveway to a farmhouse twenty odd miles west of Pittsburgh. 

"Brian when you said that you were buying a house I never thought that you would even consider something like this old Victorian. Not only did I never expect a Victorian I never would've thought that you would buy a house in the country." _It's beautiful and has been perfectly maintained, at least on the outside, who knows what it'll look like inside, though with Brian considering buying it I'll guess that it's just as well maintained inside as outside. The barn has been maintained just as well and I can't believe that there's a chicken coop. Fresh eggs will be wonderful, I wonder if I can convince him to let me buy a cow along with the chickens? I wonder if he'll let me help with buying the house? Who knew my Dad never changed his will after he made me leave New York?_

"What's with the grin, 'senior'?" _God I love how he looks and I love how he makes me feel. I love the idea of living with him and now that the boys have graduated from High School he's willing to move in with me. He really was worried that the state would take Alex away from him if we moved in together before his son graduated from High School._

"Nothing much I was just thinking how good fresh eggs and milk would taste every morning." _I really don't want to have a cow but a few chickens for eggs would be nice though no roosters since I don't want to get up at the crack of dawn._

"Now Justin we're city boys we don't know anything about taking care of cows or chickens." _But if he really wants a cow and chickens then a cow and chickens he shall have. God what would Mikey think if he knew I'm thinking of buying a cow for my boyfriend? Not that I really care what Mikey thinks. I don't even remember the last time I talked to Mikey or should I say Mrs. David Cameron._

"How much land goes with the house?" _Does it really matter? Of course it does, if we're going to live in the country then we should have enough land to live like we're in the country._

"There're two gold fence posts, that mark the property line, 25 yards, or so, on either side of the driveway entrance and then the property extends back over the hill and down to a stream. I can't tell by looking but I was told that there's at least 6 acres all told. The realtor added that there's a stretch of the stream that's wide and deep enough for swimming." _I wonder what he thinks about skinny dipping? He'll probably say that I just want another reason to look at his naked body. He'd be right, I'll take any chance to look at his naked body. He has such a beautiful body, from the front or the behind, I just want to eat it up._

"The boys will love that. How secluded is this swimming area?" _I know the boys will like skinny dipping but I wonder how Brian will feel about it? I like any reason to look at his naked body. Who knew that a guy who'll be 50 on his next birthday could still have a rock hard boner five or six times a day and the stamina to use it five or six times a day._

"I don't know 'senior' since I haven't been any where except the house and barn." _Wait until he sees the attic and the surprises in the barn. The boys will really love that barn even without a cow in it. Who knew that such a small guy could fuck me better than any top ever did?_

"Then we'll have to go and look before we leave Brian. You know as well as I do that if it's secluded then Gus and Alex won't take very long to decide that they should skinny dip. Of course if they skinny dip then they'll be fucking on the bank and in the water and probably on a tree branch that overhangs the stream. So we have to make sure it's safe for them to follow their nature." _Plus if it's secluded enough for it to be safe for the boys to fuck we can try it out ourselves. I really like looking at his naked body and I know he gets a kick out of looking at mine._

"'Senior' I know that grin, you think that if it's secluded enough that we can fuck there before the boys get the chance. Have I told you lately that I like how you think?" _I also like how you fuck me. That would make Mikey's head spin in circles, that I like getting fucked by Justin almost as much as I like fucking this blond beauty. I can just hear him, 'Brian fucking Kinney doesn't get fucked'."_

"I like how you think too Brian. I wonder if the boys will ever get beyond their need to fuck each other every five minutes. I'm glad that they're going to take over the lease on the house and live together since that will prove to them, and everyone else, if they really are a compatible pair. I'm really glad that they did decide to follow their career choices even though it means Gus is going to Pitt and Alex will be attending Carnegie Mellon for college." _If they can survive as a couple while being apart all day long then they're destined to be the life long couple they say they are._

"Be fair Justin, they've cut down to only five or six times a day and once they start college they'll have to limit themselves to a couple of times every night _." I always thought I had a large sex drive but Alex and Gus put me to shame. I didn't have that amount of sex even when I was their age._

"I've been meaning to tell you something ever since you got back from Chicago but the time hasn't been right." _Why did he get that worried look? We've been together long enough that he should know I wouldn't tell him anything bad with such a cliched start._

"What's wrong, what happened? Why am I panicking I know you wouldn't tell me anything bad with a lead up like that." I _t's nice knowing how he thinks._

"Brian, it's nothing really just some information I overheard the boys telling each other." _I've heard Alex complaining to Gus about how thin the walls are in the house so why didn't he think that I could hear through them too? It's kind of funny that the two of them played matchmaker with me and Brian yet it bugged the shit out of them when they heard us fucking._

"Brian you were gone to Chicago for business and the boys decided that I would be lonely so they brought some food and movies. Sometime during the third movie I must've fallen asleep and the boys took advantage of that. You can imagine what they were doing." _Anyone and everyone who knows them knows what they were doing. I've actually wondered if they're going to wear their cocks out as many times as they fuck._

"They were fucking and forgot how thin the walls are at your place. So what exactly woke you up?" _It was fun seeing the looks on their faces that morning after they heard us fucking. For some reason they thought that if they set us up we would stick with holding hands and batting our eyes at each other. As much as they both preached the virtue of versatility I think it surprised them that I actually rolled over and let Justin fuck me._

"The bed knocking against the wall. Once I was awake it was very obvious what was going on. After a few minutes Gus shot his load which caused Alex to shoot his and they both let out a loud moan. It's interesting that when you and I have sex that I'm the loud one but when the boys have sex it's Gus who makes most of the noise. It doesn't matter whether he's fucking or getting fucked he's the noisy one. It's kind of funny that it's so easy to tell which it is but I suppose interpreting 'fuck me harder Alex' and 'do you like my big cock up your ass' doesn't take that much effort." _Based on his reputation here in Pittsburgh and in New York it's funny that Brian gets a pained look anytime he's confronted with Gus' sexual abilities and desires._

"Gus and Alex fucking isn't surprising so what do you want to tell me? I can't believe that it still bothers me knowing that my almost 19 year old son is sexually active but I can't deny that it does." _It can't be too serious or he would've said something earlier._

"After they finished, I got off of the couch and went to bed. Before I could fall back to sleep they returned from cleaning up and started talking. Basically they were trying to decide when they should have their wedding. June after they graduate in 2023 or some other date that year. Alex is leaning towards having the wedding on their birthday while Gus thinks that a June wedding will make you happier." _His reaction should be interesting._

"Why would June make me happier?" _Those boys plan too much_. _They even plan who tops first and how many times each one gets to fuck the other in a given session. Though I suppose it's possible that they just said that knowing I would overhear them since they both had sunshine smiles on their faces at the time._

"The gist is that if they have a wedding instead of just eloping that it will be the biggest extravaganza Pittsburgh has ever seen. So Gus thinks that it would easier for you to arrange such an extravaganza in June than in September. He's probably right about that too." _I wonder if he'll try to deny the fact that if he gets to organize the boys' wedding that he'll go overboard?_

"I could deny that I'd do such a thing but who would I be fooling? You do remember that one of my dreams about my life with you was the wedding of our son and another guy. Of course in the dream I never saw either of their faces so I didn't know it was Gus. Maybe we should encourage them to elope so that everyone doesn't have to put up with my getting carried away with the wedding plans." _I hope he doesn't agree with that._

"If the boys want to elope then that will be fine but I think that they're kind of looking forward to the biggest extravaganza Pittsburgh has ever seen. To tell you the truth so am I. Will I get at least a small say in the plans?" _I can get carried away just like anyone else. To think I could've been getting fucked for years if I'd just thought about using condoms. Of course looking back I'm glad that I didn't since that allowed Brian to be the guy that took my cherry, at least the cherry taking that I remember._

"Was the wedding everything they were planning? Somehow I doubt that the two of them would stop with wedding plans. Where do they plan on honeymooning?" _I'm glad that Gus and Alex found each other right out of the gate._

"They didn't talk about their Honeymoon but I'm sure they'll have that planned out in detail years before they actually do get married. I sometimes think that they plan their life in too much detail." _No I don't worry about their plans. I'm glad that they found each other. Gus is perfect for Alex and Alex is just as good for Gus._

"Then what else did they talk about and don't tell me they didn't plan something else." _It'll probably be what house they want to buy._

"They were trying to decide when they should have their first children." _I don't know why that surprised me so much but it did. Am I ready to be a grandfather, even five years from now?_

"What the fuck?" _Am I ready to be a grandfather, will I ever be ready to be a grandfather?_

"I know it surprised me too but I don't know why, it's obvious that the two would want to have children. I'm just glad that Alex didn't inherit my little problem and isn't going to carry any children they have." _I don't think he really believes that I gave birth to Alex._

"How do you know that he hasn't?" _I still don't know if I believe that Justin was pregnant though I do know that he believes it._

"If Alex could get pregnant then as many times as he's been fucked by Gus he would've gotten pregnant by now. I suppose Gus could be sterile but how likely is that?" _More likely than Alex having a uterus like his good old Dad._

"What did they decide about the babies?" _Gus will have the number and their names already picked out._

"They're not sure if they want 3 or 4 but what they were trying to decide the other night was if they should have the first 2 at the same time and raise them as twins or wait for a year or so between them." _I like the idea of twin grandchildren for some reason._

"Twins sounds good to me, how're they planning on having children even they know that two guys can't get pregnant. Well Justin you know that's true for almost every guy in the world." _I wonder if a blood test could show if Justin really did give birth to Alex? Of course it'd be a difficult question to ask without being laughed out of the lab._

"They're planning on surrogates since neither of them has a female friend they could ask to carry a baby. A blue eyed blonde for Gus and a hazel eyed brunette for Alex."

"That doesn't surprise me, Gus thinks of everything and having a child that looks like Alex would be what he would want more than anything and I imagine Alex would feel the same way." _I wonder how Alex would react if Justin told him the truth about his birth?_

"Brian it's getting hot in this JEEP why don't you drive up under that Oak tree and we can go tour the house." _Then we can check out the barn and then head down to the stream to see if it's safe for skinny dipping and au natural fucking. I imagine that bulge he's been sporting means that he's been thinking about au natural fucking too._

"Sounds like a plan to me." _That evil little grin gave away his plans. We'll wind up checking out the stream and if it's secluded enough there will be a little versatility going on in the Pennsylvania countryside. How much do I love this man?_

Brian moved the car into the shade of the Oak tree, the two men then entered the house and spent 30 minutes checking out the interior. They then came out of the house and stood on the porch.

"Brian someone spent a lot of time and money remodeling this house. It's laid out perfectly and every floor as you go up has fewer walls. They must have figured out exactly where they could and couldn't take out the walls. It's amazing where they put part walls, arches, and just posts. The attic though is perfect, there's that half bath which provides water and other necessities and the lighting is perfect between the windows and sky lights. If the barn is in a similar state then this place is perfect." _I wonder how he found this place? I can't wait to fuck in that attic some night with the stars shining through the sky lights._

"Justin the barn has been fixed up almost as well and hell even the chicken coop has been modernized." _If we get chickens I wonder how he'll feel about ducks and geese too?_

"How do you modernize a chicken coop?" _I can just taste the fresh eggs now. I remember how good they were that year I spent on that farm in Alabama. Alex had so much fun gathering eggs I hated taking him away from the farm but we had to move on. He could talk even the most broody hen into letting him take the eggs out from under her without getting pecked._

"There's a water spigot inside the coop and it's wired for electricity. So there's lighting and electric heat for extremely cold winter nights. The barn has been completely floored with cement, except for one double stall. So I suppose you can have a cow if you really want one." _Don't want a cow 'senior.' I wonder what it would be like to fuck my 'senior' with a cow watching?_

"I don't want a cow Brian but I would like to have some chickens, you don't know how much better fresh eggs are than what you get in the store." _We could put in a garden too. He'll love fresh vegetables and I bet I can get him to eat new potatoes even if they're filled with starch._

"The barn has a basketball court where the hay loft used to be. There's a multi-head shower room with a toilet and water fountain and a hot tub on the ground floor. The rest of the barn can be used any way we want and there's a stone walkway that goes to the stream." _Let's go look at the barn and then find our way down to the stream and practice some versatility. I'm so glad that Gus convinced me to give versatility a try._

"Well what're we waiting for let's go look the barn over on our way to the stream. I really don't want to let Gus and Alex to have the pleasure of fucking on the bank of this stream first. Of course I'm sure they'll end up fucking there the most. I have to ask, how did you find this place?" _Do I really care since it's perfect. Everything about this place is perfect and it's close enough to Pittsburgh to not be a problem yet far enough that we won't have to worry about people dropping in every five minutes like they do at the loft._

"Interestingly enough it was your mother. Who knew that a society matron from New York City would be such a successful real estate agent in Pittsburgh. The first place she showed me was this mansion in West Virginia and I'm not exaggerating by using the word mansion. She showed me this place on the way back to Pittsburgh and I knew that it was perfect for us but I had to make sure you agreed. This place will be perfect for us and our family. We have a few years to learn how but I imagine after the boys present us with grandchildren that the barn will be the perfect place to stable some ponies. I always wanted a pony when I was a boy but the best I could manage was a picture I cut out of a magazine. _Then Jack tore that up and burned it when he found it._

Brian took Justin by the hand and started down the stairs of the wrap-around porch.

"Justin have I told you how much I enjoy holding your hand. It's such a simple thing but it makes me feel wonderful." _I thought Emmett was going to choke on his drink the first time we walked into the Diner holding hands though if we'd walked in groping each other he wouldn't have even noticed_.

"I like holding your hand too but just being in the same room with you is enjoyable as well." _I like it when his hand holds my dick and somehow he knows exactly how tight to hold it._

Unknown to the two men a young rabbit was hiding in the grass on the far side of the driveway. It was just about to run away when the two men just disappeared from it's sight just as they stepped into the sunlight flooding the driveway. The rabbit did run when there was a loud 

WHOOOSH.

"Brian I feel funny and I can't see anything." _What's wrong with me?_

"Justin you can't see because your eyes are closed but I feel funny too. If I'd taken any drugs in the last 6 months I would think I was hallucinating but since I haven't taken anything in years I have to accept what I'm seeing. Open your eyes and tell me what you see." _I don't believe what I'm seeing but it can't be a hallucination so it has to be real._

"Brian we have to be hallucinating." _I don't believe what I'm seeing so it can't be true._

"Just tell me what you see." _Maybe he's seeing something else and that will mean we're hallucinating even if there is no way we can be hallucinating._

"I feel lighter than I've ever felt in my life. We're standing in a large metal room full of machines of some kind. There are two giant hamsters wearing military uniforms standing in front of us and at least six more behind them." _I don't believe what I'm seeing. Giant hamsters? I have to be hallucinating._

"Well 'senior' I'm seeing the same thing so that takes away any possibility of hallucination. Somehow we've been taken some place where giant hamsters wear clothes and have weapons. The ones in the back are obviously guards. Don't do anything rash Justin I don't want to lose you. How would I ever explain to Debbie and your mother that I let giant hamsters shoot you." _Of course Deb will be the easiest to convince that we saw giant hamsters._

"Brian where in the world could there be giant hamsters? I suppose the better question is where in the universe could there be giant hamsters?" _I wonder why they look like hamsters instead of guinea pigs? What the fuck difference does it make?_

"Does it really matter? I suppose they'll try to talk to us since they obviously brought us here." _I hope so anyway._

Just then sounds started coming from the ceiling above Brian and Justin.

"Welcome to your moon. I am commander Coron and this is sub commander Tron of the FRA''JILL expeditionary forces. If you do not understand anything we say please indicate it. We are using two translating devices and there will probably be problems. Our device translates from Fra to Zonni and the Scolux device translates from Zonni to your language."

"Who are you and who are the Scolux?" _Nothing like taking the offensive in a negotiation_.

"Brian don't antagonize them." _If I weren't scared out of my wits this would be exciting._

"Are you BRI ANN KIN NEIGH and JUST INE TAYL OR?"

"Yes we're Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. Who are you and why did you bring us here?" _How did they know our names? What is going on. Even though I know I'm not hallucinating this has to be a hallucination._

"We are soldiers of the FRA''JILL expeditionary forces. We intercepted a transmission from the Scoluxers who built this lab. We captured it after a very ineffectual defense by the Scolux scum. This system is claimed by our government and for the Scoluxers to put a base on this moon was totally illegal."

"What does this have to do with Justin and me?" _Be careful Kinney you don't want to get either of us hurt._

A picture of a wingless mantis like creature appeared on the wall opposite of Brian and Justin, the picture was at least 12 foot tall and the giant insect stretched from top to bottom of it.

"This is a Scoluxer. We have been at war with them since we first used the faster than light drive and they attacked our ships before our people had figured out what had happened to them. This happened 300 of our years ago. We would've defeated them long ago since they are very poor soldiers but somehow they managed to ally with the Trelongory who are the known universe's best warriors. But I'm pleased to tell you that because of you the Trelongory have renounced their alliance with the insect scum and the Scoluxers have sued for peace. You two have been named heroes of the FRA''JILL. If you choose to do so I'm authorized to take you both back to my home world."

"We're heroes of a race of beings we've never heard of before 5 minutes ago. What did we do to cause this alliance to collapse? Maybe I'll remember doing it if you remind me." _You just can't help yourself can you Kinney? Why am I asking myself questions?_

"Brian don't upset them." _Why is he arguing with the giant hamsters?_

"'Senior' they brought us here against our will we don't have to be polite to them. They're giant hamsters for fuck's sake." _Why am I arguing with giant hamsters?_

"They're giant hamsters with guns Brian Don't forget the guns." _Even if they're giant hamsters they look like they know what to do with those guns._

"The prime rule of all the star faring races is no interference with races that haven't developed faster than light travel. The Scolux scientist ASOBROPHILL used the two of you in an experiment."

"What did he do to us? Why don't we remember anything about this experiment _?" I have a feeling I know what the experiment is going to turn out to be. Male pregnancy may be possible after all, why did I ever doubt Justin's story?_

"It is very complicated and you need to know something about the FTL drive before it will make sense to you."

"If you tell us about your FTL drive won't that be interfering with a non-space going race?" _Why am I asking all of these questions instead of just letting the giant hamster tell his story?_

"That is a very good question Justin." _I knew I was attracted to him for more than just his incredible looks and wonderful body._

"Thank you Brian." _I love him more every day, even on the moon and while being watched by giant hamsters._

"Is it common for males of your species to hold hands?"

"Tron you step over your station."

"Sorry Platoon Leader."

"No it isn't common but Brian and I are a couple and we get pleasure by touching the body of the other." _I wonder If I can convince these giant hamsters to let us have some privacy before they send us back home. Brian and I could be the first guys to make love on the Moon._

"You can say that again 'senior', some parts of the body more than others." _I know what that dreamy look he has on his face means. I bet heroes of the FRA''JILL can be given some privacy for the first lunar fuck._

"To answer your question, yes we are interfering with a non-space going race but since the Scoluxers did so first it's a moot point. But mainly who would believe your story without proof."

"No one would believe us if we told them that we were transported to the moon and talked to giant hamsters about the giant insects who experimented on us." _I imagine that I'll have a problem believing it once I'm back in my own bed._

"Brian's right Platoon Leader, you can tell us anything you want and the information will die with us unless you come back to Earth with us. So tell us everything we need to know. Of course I have a good idea on what experiment was performed on us." _I'm going to milk Brian's not believing me that I gave birth to Alex for as much as I can. I wonder if giant hamsters will figure out what the bulge in my pants means. This light gravity sure feels good and I bet it would make fucking even better than it usually is._

"I agree with Justin you can tell us anything you want without any real fear that it'll become known to anyone else. We're too smart to try telling this story without any proof." _I wonder if they have any clue what that tent in Justin's pants means. I wonder if the lighter gravity is allowing him to get bigger than normal since it sure looks larger than normal. I'm kind of surprised that I'm still soft, usually when I see Justin with a hard on my cock springs into a boner pretty quick. I guess that having to deal with giant hamsters is bothering me more than I thought._

"While you have been invited to come to our home world I can't recommend that you do so."

"Why not? If we're heroes as you stated then why shouldn't we go to you world?" _I don't want to go to his world but I hate being told I can't do something. It was a mark of how much I cared about Justin that I didn't walk away the first night when he refused to let me fuck him._

"That is a very fair question, I'll take you back home but the problem is that most likely both of you would be dead when we got there."

"What?"

"All of the space faring races use the same basic FTL and it has the same effect on all of the races. It doesn't matter if they are mammals like the FRA''JILL, or insects like the Scolux, or reptiles like the Paullys, or the whatever they are Trelongory, all egg producers die within seconds of the FTL drive starting. Sperm producers don't die as quickly but before the drive is turned off 75 % die and the remaining males are rendered sterile. We have been using this drive for hundreds of years and we, and the other races as well, have figured out what males are most likely to survive FTL flight and only those males are allowed to leave our star system. So every race is trying to find another type of FTL that doesn't have this problem."

"If that happens then why do you still use the drive?"

"Because there is a tremendous amount of wealth to be gotten from other systems. But it would be much easier to exploit this wealth if we could start viable colonies in the systems. This leads us to the experiment that ASOBROPHILLperformed on the two of you."

"Was the experiment successful?" _I know that Alex was born but was the result that the alien scientist wanted?_

"The part involving the two of you was a success but ASOBROPHILLwas recalled to his home planet before he could do any more experiments on you or any others of your race. While he was on Scolux he was unable to figure out the obvious problems of his experiment. He returned to this lab only a few weeks before we found it and he wasn't able to do anything more. We have heard that he killed himself when word of his experiment got out and the Trelongory abandoned their alliance with the Scoluxers. Both of his sibs killed themselves as well."

"Why would his siblings kill themselves because he took his life?" _Do I care? Why is Brian looking at me with such lust in his eyes? Could it be my extra large bulge in my pants? Does lower gravity allow bigger erections? I wonder if giant hamsters will enjoy watching us fuck?_

"Scolux sibs aren't technically siblings. When a Scolux female lays eggs they are produced in sets of four inside of a case. A female can lay one to five such cases at a time. In each case there is one female and one male and two sibs. The sibs are essentially drones but the Scoluxer males value them much more than the females. The females almost always die during the mating process since it usually involves the males battering holes in their heads during the process. ASOBROTILL was the sib that accompanied ASOBROPHILLto this lab while the other sib managed the family affairs on Scolux."

"How do you know so much about these Scoluxers if you've been at war with them for hundreds of years?" _I can't believe that I really care. I wonder if these giant hamsters know why Justin is fondling me through my pants? He can't expect that we'll fuck in front of these alien soldiers can he? All worries about my hard-on disappeared as soon as Justin started fondling me._

"There are races that the FRA''JILL aren't fighting and that also aren't fighting the Scolux. ASOBROPHILLwas the most famous Scoluxer scientist of the last 40 years so much about him was known to my people. We didn't know that he was doing experiments in this system or we would've stopped it long ago."

"Exactly what was the experiment he performed on Justin and me. We have a pretty good idea but you can tell us the details." _I never really believed Justin when he said he gave birth to Alex but then I didn't know aliens from outer space were involved. I wonder if all of this is just a dream? Maybe I'll wake up with Justin's cock up my ass and this will all fade away. It's amazed me how his fucking me puts me to sleep much more than my fucking him puts him to sleep. I sometimes wonder if that means he's the better top._

_"ASOBROPHILL'splan was to make a way that two males could reproduce without the need for a female. Any race that could do this would gain an advantage over any other race. I am the leader of a platoon which is the biggest unit in the FRA''JILL extra solar military. A platoon is made up of two squads. Each squad has 20 JILA not including the officers. Occasionally two or more platoons work together but that is very rare since we only have 10 platoons total. All of the other races militaries have similar numbers."_

"Why're they so small? With that small a military what do you really do?" _It would surprise Justin that I really want to know these details. It's amazing how pleasurable his hand moving on the outside of my pants is._

"We could have a much larger force but what would it accomplish? We can't occupy any other planet since we don't have a big enough population to sacrifice enough males from our planetary population to accomplish that objective. We FRA''JILL are better off than any of the other known races since we have two inhabitable planets in our solar system. Basically our forces just make sure that none of the other races interfere in our interests. The other militaries do the same thing to us. Actual fighting is rare." _Only the Trelongory fight just to be fighting and they fight each other as much as they fight any other race._

"Why didn't this scientist use members of his own race? If he could prove that 2 males of our race could reproduce would that prove that the process would work with his own species _?" I like it when Brian looks at me with such approval. I really hope that these giant Hamsters give us some privacy before they send us back to Earth._

_"The experiment with you was only the first step in his plan. Your point is valid and there are other problems with his program as well. Luckily for us he was called back to his home planet before he could do much more than just get one of you pregnant. From his notes, that Tron translated, he used the two of you because he could and he didn't have any male or female Scoluxers available for experimenting on. We drove him away from this lab before he had a real chance to do anything more with his experiment after he was able to return here." All JILA will praise the Gods that some bureaucratic mess called him away from this lab or he might've been successful and then the Scolux scum would have an unbeatable advantage over us._

"So the experiment did involve getting Justin pregnant. How did he do that. I don't know about you FRA''JILL but male humans can't get pregnant." _I'm going to pay for not really believing his story. I've never known any one else who had so many different smiles, grins, and smirks. What's worse is that I love everyone of them._

"Yes he brought the two of you and a female to this lab."

"What female, why didn't you bring her too?"

"ASOBROPHILLdidn't implant a locator device in the female like he did with the two of you. He most likely just beamed her into space when he was done with her. The Scolux barely acknowledge the existence of their own females so the females of other races have no value to them. He used the female for what he had to have for his experiment and then discarded her."

"Just exactly did he do to us?"

"While we are relatively sure of what he did we are not as sure as to the exact details of how he accomplished it. We know that he used the beaming device for most of the work but he had to have used surgical techniques as well."

"Just tell me what he did to me? I know what I went through but I want to know exactly how he got me pregnant." _I love Alex with all of my heart but it enrages me to think that he was just some preliminary experiment to some giant insect scientist._

"First he removed one of your internal organs. Then he removed the uterus from the female and implanted it in your body. We think that he had to use surgical techniques to do that part. Do you have an unexplainable scar?" _He could have beamed the uterus into the body cavity but he couldn't have used to connect the uterus to the circulatory system._

"The only scar I have is from where the doctor had to cut me open to remove my son."

"Using this beaming device, but with a different lens, he removed an egg from the female, several eggs in fact, then he removed the DNA from the eggs. He removed the DNA from some of your sperm cells and put it into the eggs. The he used sperm cells from your companion to fertilize the eggs. Then the beaming device was used to put the eggs in the uterus though it's possible that the eggs were put into the uterus before it was put into your body. The egg that actually implanted into the lining of the uterus was the third one he beamed into the uterus. Then he returned you to the planet with an implanted hypnotic desire to return to your homes. Do you understand what was done to you?"

"Yes I was experimented on by an insect for military purposes of a war that I knew nothing about. I would be enraged but I have my son because of this experimentation." _How am I going to tell Alex how he came to be born?_

"Do either of you wish to return to my planet and be welcomed as the heroes that you are?" _Say no._

"I'm sure that neither of us want to take the chance of dying just to honored for something we didn't really do. But I'm sure that Justin would like to have some private time with me here on our moon. Is it possible for you to give us such time?" _God I love that sunshine smile_.

"That would be no problem but I don't understand why you need such time."

Tron whispered into Coron's ear.

"My subordinate explained why you need the time. Do you really enjoy mating with each other when there are females available to you on your planet. Some JILA do such sexual acts with each other but only off planet where there is no other option. Nothing like that happens on our home planets where females are present.

Tron winked at Justin who had to swallow a laugh.

"Yes we enjoy mating with each other and neither of us enjoys mating with females. We would be the first and possibly the only members of our species to have sex on the moon. We'll only need about an hour of our time." _I think we can flip flop in that time frame._

"Brian I think that we shouldn't rush such a momentous event. Platoon Leader Coron we'll need two of hours alone."

"That will be no problem. I will give you a device that you can use to communicate with this laboratory if you ever want to return. Maybe someday your people will want to have a relationship with the FRA''JILL. Tron take them to a suitable room for their momentous event."

Coron winked at Brian who swallowed a laugh of his own.

Tron led Brian and Justin down a tunnel to a room that had been turned into a sleeping chamber.

"I hope that this will be satisfactory for your needs. When you are ready to be returned to your planet just push this lever and talk into this grate and I will return to take you to the beaming device." _I wonder if they would mind letting me watch them mate._

Tron then left the room and closed the door.

"Brian before we start making lunar history I just thought of a problem we're going to have to deal with when we get back home." _I think that giant hamster wanted to watch us mate. I've certainly never thought of what Brian and I do as mating._

"What problem besides giant insects and hamsters experimenting on us and bringing us to the moon?" _There's a simple answer to all of our problems. We simply never mention what has happened to us today._

"We have to tell our sons, who fuck each other at the drop of a hat, that they're half-brothers."

"OH FUCK."


End file.
